Always Beside You
by Abarero
Summary: In years past, a lone killer formed a group of 7 killers known as the Shichinin-tai. They lived to kill, but that wasn't all. Their pasts, were bitter. Their lives, were full of emotion. And their story, has never been truly told. BankotsuJakotsu
1. Chapter 1: Finding Understanding

Author's Notes: Hello there, a few things to start off with: First of all, this story is about Bankotsu and Jakotsu's relationship. That means, there will be Shounen-ai/Yaoi parts to this story. If you don't like that sort of thing or have problems with it, reading this might not be advisable. This story takes place 10 years before Kagome arrived in the feudal era. That was when the Shichinin-tai originally lived before they died for the first time.

8-8-06: The story has been revised, addition footage added and some changes made. For those already familiar with the story, I would highly encourage a re-reading of it since changed events will be referenced in later chapters.

Japanese words used:

Ushitora- technically "northeast" but used in specific by the monkey god in Episode 88/Vol. 24 manga to discern the location Naraku had disappeared to. It is used to define the region in which the Shichinin-tai arc occurs.

Daimyou- A Feudal Lord. Powerful rulers of certain areas who often would have an army at their disposal. When war became evident though, they would hire mercenaries to do the job.

Aniki/Oo-aniki- Means Brother/Elder Brother. These are terms of respect used by the Shichinin-tai to establish rank, but by no means mean are they blood-relatives.

----------------------------------

**--Always Beside You--**  
_To kill, is to stay alive. To love, is confusion. To be with you, is all I know._

**Chapter One: Finding Understanding**

----------------------------  
About ten years before the reappearance of the Shikon no Tama, there were great wars in the northern region simply known as Ushitora. All the people there had become used to the constant death and destruction and then, there were those who had come to cause it.

Whatever their reasons: be it their outcast status in their village, their lust to see blood spilt, their evil hearts, their need for money to live or their need to be amongst others such as themselves; the seven members of the infamous Shichinin-tai came to be. Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu- not that smart but masters of brute strength. Mukotsu- master of deadly poisons and gasses. Renkotsu- master of deception and fires. Suikotsu- deadly yet harboring a split personality of a kind hearted man. And lastly, there was Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

Despite his age and his youthful appearance; the long, black-haired man known as Bankotsu was the leader of this deadly group. He had come from a fairly rich family who had been killed when he was young and the wars were just beginning. It was then that he learned what it meant to be lonely and what it meant to kill to live.

After using his family's remaining inheritance, he had a weapon forged to his design- Banryuu; the large sword that no one could ever believe the slender man could hold up, let alone use as a skilled weapon. As he traveled the lands, he took odd jobs fighting youkai or fighting in spats between daimyou. Often he'd just join whichever side appeared to be winning at the time, help them slaughter their enemy and then take any reward given to him.

It was on this journey that he encountered one person he would never forget…

---------------------------------

It was just like any other day as he walked up to the burning village atop the hill; the two sides already engaged in their fight to the death. He looked from one side to another, trying to gauge which one appeared to have the winning advantage.

And it was in that very moment that he first laid eyes on him.

He was a strange man; who at first glance could have easily been mistaken for a tall woman. The hair atop his head twisted up and pinned back, his lips colored a vibrant red, his clothes in shades of purple and pink, and his sword- was a work of deadly art itself. Wielded with such skill that none of his victims could ever see that there was more than one blade attached to the main blade; but Bankotsu saw, and that was the side he choose to fight on for that day.

After making his deal with that side's leading samurai, Bankotsu walked over to where the other man was. Currently, the man seemed to be occupied in what could only be described as toying with a handsome young soldier from the opposing side. Bankotsu watched from the corner of his eye, as he easily slayed all the other men that attacked. This strange man could have simply killed the young soldier in the first blow, but he seemed to find some enjoyment in slowly causing him more and more pain. Finally, the many blades wrapped around the soldier, slicing him until his death became certain.

Looking up from his latest kill, Bankotsu blinked on seeing that the killer was now cradling the dying man in his arms. He was stroking the man's face gently, begging him to cry and informing him that he was taking his head as a prize to remember him by. Once the life had left the enemy soldier, the killer leaned in and kissed his bloody lips.

This- was no ordinary man.

Sensing someone watching him, the dark-haired man glanced up- his eyes locking with Bankotsu's.

"Well you're a bit weird, aren't you?" Bankotsu said his head tilted slightly in amusement.

The man just smirked in return, "Too bad you're on our side- you're awfully cute yourself."

Bankotsu felt a slight blush rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. Sure, he'd overheard murmurs of women in villages saying basically the same; but something about knowing that this odd man found him attractive made the situation completely different.

Before he knew it, Bankotsu found his footsteps drawing closer to the man, "So what's your name?"

"I haven't got one," He replied, a mysterious smile upon his lips, "I'm just known as the snake that bites until you know no more."

Bankotsu smiled, feeling strangely at ease with the mysterious fighter.

"And you fight alone, right?"

"No one seems to want one like me around for long," He replied; casually licking the blood off his fingers.

"I know the feeling," Bankotsu murmured with a sigh.

The man raised his eyes until they met Bankotsu's once more. It was like a mutual understanding- what it meant to be a killer and what it meant to be alone because of that.

After a pause, Bankotsu spoke again. "Would you like to come with me? I could use a companion."

"You mean I can go with you?"

He nodded, "I don't like being alone and it doesn't sound like you do either. But you'll need a name I can call you by..."

He stood there, his face scrunching up as his mind poured through various ideas. Thinking over his own name and the alias the man had given, Bankotsu smiled.

"I know, Jakotsu. Ja, like a snake. And -kotsu because that's how my name ends."

The newly named Jakotsu smiled, "I like it. So what's your name that ends the same?"

The younger man laughed, "It's Bankotsu."

---------------------------  
The two traveled together for sometime, growing as friends along the way. Hoping it would ease some of their employers' apprehension about hiring a two-man group with someone as flamboyant as Jakotsu, the older man had taken to calling his companion 'Aniki.' Somehow, it had stuck. But despite their act for those they worked for, it didn't hinder the growth of subconscious feelings between the two. If anything, the close quarters they often found themselves lodging in or the intimate nature in which they interacted only caused their hidden emotions to become stronger. But for now, those emotions were but a seed; and it would be awhile before they themselves even realized the depth between them.

Then, a fanciful whim brought a new aspect to their lives. One warm afternoon, after spending most of the day trudging through a dreary forest after a supposedly strong youkai, Bankotsu got an idea that would someday become a legend. He wanted to form an army of strong men- and with Jakotsu's consent- the two set out to find just the men they needed.

And that was how the others members were assembled. One by one, picked out of the fighting masses as skilled killers by Bankotsu and one by one given a new name, to show that they were also one of the members of the Shichinin-tai.

Bankotsu had given the one called Renkotsu the position as second in command simply because he was the only one skilled at writing and other needed skills such as that. Jakotsu didn't mind at all though, he knew that Bankotsu held him as first when it came to something else; because despite how the openly homosexual man acted when fighting some cute young soldier- he too felt a special fondness for the one who saved him from his loneliness.

The Shichinin-tai became widely known and feared in the area. Daimyou often sought out their skills to rid their lands of unwanted people. Often, the seven would just wander from war to war, taking up residence in buildings left amidst the towns they burned before moving on again. After a couple months of this, it came to be obvious that someone had to stay in one place for awhile so that the daimyou would know where to send their requests to, and despite his love for the fight, Bankotsu took that duty upon himself.

Little did he know, that that day was when everything really started. The day that the seed planted between he and Jakotsu finally began to grow.

---------------------------------

It wasn't very often that any of the elite killers came back to the base injured aside from a few small cuts; but when a fire takes hold of a building, one can never be quite sure as to how the wood will burn or where it will fall.

And that's how it came to be, Jakotsu had fallen victim to a falling beam of burnt wood and was now confined to a futon in the base until the burns healed. Bankotsu was clearly happy to have someone else around at the base to talk to, even if it meant sitting at Jakotsu's bedside everyday. This gave them time together that they'd not had since the days before the Shichinin-tai. They talked of themselves, their lives in the past, and their dreams for the future. Sharing stories that had never been spoken of before, trusting the other with secrets that not another soul knew. The bond that they already shared only grew deeper.

Late one night, Jakotsu had fallen into another restless sleep; tossing and turning under the sheets. Bankotsu had noticed Jakotsu's stranger than usual behavior, and based on what little medical knowledge he had acquired, concluded that he had gotten some type of fever. The other members were out in some remote village and- depending on how it went- wouldn't be back for a couple of days. There was no way to contact Mukotsu or Suikotsu, the group's two members most knowledgeable on herbs and medicinal plants, on making a cure for him so the leader did what he could to help his close friend.

Seating himself at Jakotsu's bedside, he watched over him; using a cloth to wipe the sweat from his face. The fever was breaking and soon it would be over. Stirring from another restless dream, Jakotsu's eyes fluttered open. The shadow over him seemed to be Bankotsu, but for once- the young leader's long braid was loose.

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu questioned, not trusting his hazy vision at the moment.

"Shhh, you'll be fine soon," The distinct voice replied soothingly.

"You look very handsome, with your hair down like that."

Bankotsu looked at him questioningly, trying to decipher if that was the fever or Jakotsu speaking. A pale hand shakily reached up and captured the ends of the hair in his palm.

"So soft and smooth, I wish mine was like that."

Bankotsu paused for a moment, then with a thoughtful smile he replied.

"You know, in all the messes we've been through- I can't say I've ever seen you with your hair down, Jakotsu."

Another pale hand reached up and pulled the simple hairpin from the dark tresses, the twisted loop coming loose and spilling beneath him.

Bankotsu shook his head, laughing to himself, "If anyone should be jealous here, it should be me."

The feverish face beneath him lit up as if that was the greatest gift you could have given him and before Bankotsu could even register the motion, Jakotsu's lips were on his, locked in a kiss.

Bankotsu seemed shocked, yet thoughtful, as the feverish man pulled away. His fingers brushed over his lips, his mind reeling with questions that had yet to find an answer.

_"It's just the fever. It can't be anything more than that..."_

Thinking back to the only other time Jakotsu had kissed him, Bankotsu frowned.

_"That time I'd brought it on myself. I was just curious what it was about liking guys that Jakotsu liked so much, and well, he explained with a kiss. We're just friends though, and that was just his way of answering my question. It's not like there's anything else..."_

But no matter how much he tried to deny and repress it, that action of Jakotsu's had stirred something within him. It just confused him- the way he felt about his friend was just...different.

Interrupting his thoughts, a soft mumble came from the figure below him.

"I'm sorry, Aniki. That was out of line."

Bankotsu blinked, then diverted his eyes, "It's all right."

Jakotsu's eyes widened, thrown by the answer, "You're not mad?"

"I let my guard down, so- so it's my own fault," He replied with a smirk; trying to play it off as a joke so Jakotsu didn't press him for answers he didn't have.

"You're doing it again," Jakotsu reprimanded.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently.

"Avoiding the situation," The older man noted; his mind thinking back to all the recent little incidents like this that Bankotsu seemed to clam-up about.

Not wanting to admit that Jakotsu was right, Bankotsu quickly changed subjects.

"I'll stay with you tonight," He said, laying down next to the figure on the futon.

"Bankotsu, I don't know if you should..." Jakotsu cut himself off as he felt the tentative hand clasping his.

"Hush, you're sick. You need to rest."

A moment passed, and then Jakotsu rolled onto his side.

_"Maybe I'm just seeing things I wish were there but..."_ He clutched the younger man's hand tighter, _"Even this is enough for me._"

-------------------------------  
The next morning, Jakotsu practically jumped from his bed. Waking up in someone's arms, and then realizing that he wasn't dreaming had come as a bit of a shock to him. After a few moments, the events of the night before registered. He smiled gently and pushed the strands of the dark hair out of the other man's face.

"So he did stay," Jakotsu murmured.

Stirring at the touch, Bankotsu's eyes blinked open. "Jakotsu?"

The person in question nodded as Bankotsu rubbed his eyes. He sat up slowly, and pressed a hand to Jakotsu's forehead, then sighed in relief.

"Good, your fever broke. You'll be perfectly fine now."

He nodded, before reaching out and wrapping his arms about the slightly tanned figure beside him.

"J-Jakotsu?" Bankotsu questioned as the strong arms went around his slender frame.

"Mmm?"

"Um...what are you doing?"

"They won't be back for awhile, if you're worried about the others."

"But why are you..."

"I just want to be with you, that's all."

"With me?" Bankotsu's voice hitched, thinking over all the implications his friend could mean.

Jakotsu smirked and leaned back to tap Bankotsu on the nose.

"Silly, I meant I like it when it's just you and me sometimes. Like it used to be."

Bankotsu smiled, "Yeah. I like being with you too, Jakotsu."

-------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Until You

Author's Notes: Just a little note- no Jakotsu does NOT hate females inherently, in my story it's more of an issue with one specific person that serving girls just happen to remind him of. While he does get upset with Sango in-series for interrupting his fight with InuYasha, that's just because he doesn't want her interrupting his fight and because fighting women doesn't turn him on, not because she's female. Just clearing that up before people get the wrong idea about things.

Japanese words/names:

Kuroi: Dark

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006  
---------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Until You**  
------------------------------

A few weeks later, the group had acquired a new mansion to take residence in. Much more spacious than prior ones, the large building had plenty of room to accommodate the seven deadly killers and many more people, if they were to be allowed in their presence.

Bankotsu had retired to the daimyou's wing of it and was about to get himself some much-needed rest when a loud, angry scream registered in his ears. He bolted up and made his way to what had been the servant quarters where the others were staying. As he got closer, he saw that he wasn't the only one disturbed from his sleep, as the others stuck their heads from the rooms they were residing in.

"Get out, bitch!" The voice rang out, hatred dripping off every single word.

Bankotsu turned immediately to the door of a side room and flung it open.

"Jakotsu, what in the..."

"Get the hell out!" Jakotsu's eyes were intense and focused in a deadly glare at a small huddled figure in the corner. Sword drawn and pointed in that direction, he was seething in anger.

A small female voice pleaded, "Please, please I'm sorry. He put me here, I'm so sorry..."

Bankotsu's eyes shot to the darkened corner of the room, able to decipher a young servant girl crouching there.

Frowning, his sharp voice called out, "Mukotsu! Get in here now!"

In a few seconds, the short poison-maker made his way over to him.

"Oo-aniki?" He questioned.

"She's yours, is she not?"

"Yes."

"Why is she in here then?" His voice was curt, yet commanding.

"I was keeping her here until night fell, Oo-aniki."

Rubbing his temples, he motioned with his head.

"Take her to your room. I'll handle this."

Mukotsu nodded and quickly escorted the girl out, as Bankotsu placed a hand on Jakotsu's shoulder to hold him back.

"Go on back to bed, everyone. Jakotsu will be fine."

They all nodded and began to return to their own rooms for the night. Bankotsu watched them all leave; his other hand rising to rest on Jakotsu's other shoulder. His ears caught the sound of a sword clanging to the ground and he turned sharply to see Jakotsu- eyes pressed closed firmly, fists at his sides so tightly balled his knuckles were turning white, and muttering to himself.

"It looked like _her_."

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion at Jakotsu's words, he walked around to where he was face to face with the other man.

"Jakotsu, what's wrong?"

Bitterly, he said a word with each breath he took, "I. Hate. Her."

Feeling helpless to calm him, and still uncertain as to what exactly the problem was, he just reached out and embraced his friend.

"She's gone now. It's just me, it's okay."

"Bankotsu…" The name was almost completely swallowed by the sob that escaped his throat as he secured his arms around Bankotsu's waist.

Still not sure what had reduced his friend to such a wreck, Bankotsu gently patted his back; thinking back to how his mother reacted in such situations.

"I'm right here. It'll be okay."

It fell silent for a moment before Jakotsu spoke, a soft murmur against the nighttime.

"...sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"For going off like that."

"Well I don't know why you did, but don't worry about it. Things happen."

Jakotsu shifted against him, straightening his stature. "…If you say so."

"Come on. Let's go back to my room and talk," Turning he paused, beckoning the figure to follow him; assuring him with a smile that it was okay for him to come.

"Okay, Aniki."

They walked down the corridor in silence aside from the sound of their bare feet against the wooden floors. Once at the door to his room, Bankotsu turned when he heard Jakotsu stop moving. Frozen, as if there was a barrier keeping him out, Jakotsu stood a few feet away from the entrance.

"Jakotsu? What are you doing?"

"I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"If the others came up here, if they got the wrong idea- you'd be in..."

"I can handle myself Jakotsu, now come in here," He said sitting and gesturing to a spot across from him. Hesitating slightly, finally Jakotsu came in and sat in the indicated spot.

"Now, I want you to as calmly as possible explain one thing to me."

Jakotsu nodded, wondering what it was Bankotsu could possibly want to know.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what I mean. You've told me once you didn't like serving girls and that's why you always try and kill them off. But you never mentioned why."

Jakotsu bit his lip and fidgeted a bit before choking out one word, "Kuroi."

"Kuroi?"

"She…she killed them. It was her fault they died," His bangs hung over his face, but Bankotsu could make out the somber expression.

Edging himself closer to the shaking form, he gently asked with one word, "Who?"

"My family. All of them."

Bankotsu's eyes widened at this and he reached out to pull the shaking form towards him. Before he could say anything, Jakotsu spoke again.

"She had been my closest friend, even if she was just a servant girl. She was the only one that would play with me even though I was different."

The younger man nodded, but didn't press him for more. He knew how badly the wounds of the past could be and didn't want to force Jakotsu to dredge up bad memories.

But the Jakotsu seemed determined this night. Looking up at Bankotsu with a new emotion brimming in his eyes, Jakotsu gave a weak smile before telling him one of the few secrets he'd kept from him.

"My Father was a great sword maker. He'd made the Jakotsutou just for me, it was my personal blade. When I was younger, Father would often become good friends with the people who bought swords from him."

Reaching out and absently fiddling with Bankotsu's braid, Jakotsu continued.

"There was one man my Father tried to help, since the Daimyou's claim that the man had killed his daughter was obviously false. My family decided to hide his man in our home, and that bitch- _she_ went to the Daimyou and told them everything."

"Jakotsu..."

Leaning forward against his friend, Jakotsu sighed, "They came and killed my entire family, even the other servants, for conspiracy against the daimyou. I came home to find them all dead."

Bankotsu could only surmise what had happened then. Jakotsu had to leave home, or they'd kill him too. So, he took the sword his father made him and left. Left that village, left those memories, left his real name behind and became a killer. It had been the only way to survive.

Jakotsu was slowly calming, and despite his tight grip around the braided-man's neck, he seemed perfectly fine.

A faint whisper pricked at Bankotsu's ears, "They were all I had, Bankotsu- until I met you."

He just sat in shock at the depth of that comment, as the arms about his neck were slowly withdrawn. Then he registered the touch of a hand on his cheek and looked up into the dark eyes peering into his own.

"You lost your family too, didn't you? During the wars they got attacked, right?"

Bankotsu nodded mutely in reply.

"I hate being lonely…" He murmured, eyes downcast, then he reached up and brushed his fingers against Bankotsu's cheek again, "But now I have you," He leaned in closer, and in an almost possessive tone whispered, "I. Have. You. Bankotsu." Before pressing his lips against the one he'd just claimed.

The two fell back onto the wooden floor, Bankotsu pinned beneath Jakotsu. Using his position to his advantage, the more lustful of the two was quickly working Bankotsu's top open, and his other hand was making its way up the inner leg. He went for another kiss, but a sharp jerk from under him left him face first into the floor. Eyes scanning the room, he caught sight of Bankotsu now several feet away, trying to pull the robe back about him, and blushing terribly.

Jakotsu bit his lip and apologized, "I'm sorry; I guess you've never had anyone touch you like that before."

"I most certainly have not!"

"No one's ever loved you like that before? Really?"

Bankotsu turned his face away, "I told you before. That whole fiasco… you were... Damnit Jakotsu, don't make me say it."

The room went quiet, until a faint voice was heard, "I was your first kiss, right? The only one, then?"

Pressing his eyes closed, the young man muttered to himself bitterly, "It's not like just anyone can love a killer."

"…I do," Jakotsu replied.

Bankotsu's eyes shot up and blinked in shock at the one who'd just spoken. Jakotsu was still looking downward, and whispered it yet again. "I do…Bankotsu…"

"You mean you…?"

He nodded, wry smile on his lips, "Very much."

Bankotsu pulled the yukata around himself better and walked over to where Jakotsu was.

"Really?" His voice hitched, a tone that Jakotsu knew was reserved for the times when something truly touched the young leader.

Throwing caution to the wind, and hoping he didn't regret it later- Jakotsu gave him the truth.

"Yes. I really do."

Before he could even register the movement, Jakotsu was pulled into an embrace. He'd known Bankotsu to get emotional about things like this- but he never expected what he heard next.

"Then show me."

Jakotsu pushed back and looked at him questioningly. Ever since he'd met Bankotsu he'd found him attractive, his naïve yet tough nature appealing to Jakotsu in more ways than the young man probably ever knew. But they were best friends, so he never pressed the matter of their relationship. He didn't want to lose what he had.

But to be handed what he'd wanted so simply? Jakotsu couldn't believe it.

"You mean… I can…"

Bankotsu nodded nervously, as if still slightly unsure but yet, he knew one thing, "I trust you, Jakotsu."

With those words said, it was only a matter of seconds before Jakotsu had his lips pressed against Bankotsu's and his hands were searching for a means to rid him of his clothing yet again. The two fell backwards, landing on the futon. At that moment- the harsh reality of what was happening came crashing down.

Yanking away as if they'd touched a burning lantern- they quickly retreated a safe distance from each other.

Jakotsu pushed another bitter memory of his away and managed to speak first.

"Bankotsu, I'm not sure if we should…"

"R-right. We're both very emotional right now so… let's just sleep."

"Right," Jakotsu whispered.

Slowly, the two edged their way back towards the futon. Sure, they'd slept in more compromising situations than this before but this time the air was heavy with the knowledge that they had been one step away from something irreversible.

Lying down side by side without a word, Jakotsu bit his lip.

"I'm sorry. I can leave if you want."

"No," Bankotsu's sharp voice retorted, "You don't have to be sorry and you don't have to leave."

"_This is my problem, Jakotsu. Not yours,_" He thought to himself bitterly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Still hesitant, and now feeling even more apprehensive about the damage that might have been done, Jakotsu gently reached down and took Bankotsu's hand.

Lost in his own thoughts, he started at the touch, blue eyes desperately seeking out Jakotsu's face.

"I should leave," Jakotsu stated on having him pull away. Starting to sit up, he felt the grasp of Bankotsu's hand around his wrist.

"I want you to stay."

Looking over his shoulder, Jakotsu's eyes widened at the request.

"Please. I'm not sure about anything else right now, but I know I don't want you to leave now."

His features softening, the older man instantly understood the problem. "_Bankotsu… you're still so confused aren't you?_"

"Okay," He replied, laying back down and clasping Bankotsu's hand in his own.

"Thank you."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Jakotsu offered.

Bankotsu looked shocked for a moment before smiling at the sentiment, "Best friends, at that."

"Goodnight, Bankotsu."

"Goodnight, Jakotsu."

---------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3: Always Be There

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

**--------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Always Be There**

Jakotsu awoke to the presence of a warm body wrapped in his arms, and a smile lit itself upon his features. Waking up like this- with him- it was like a dream he never thought would happen. Pulling back slightly to look at the one beside him, Jakotsu's happiness was washed away in a second.

The look on Bankotsu's face was that of pure shock, with a tinge of anger, as if the night's previous events had just now registered in his mind.

Concerned about his friend, Jakotsu slowly pulled away and spoke up, "Bankotsu, what's wrong?"

Bankotsu's eyes flickered over to Jakotsu and the terror grew anew in his face. He'd been lying awake for at least an hour and the last thing he needed was to have to deal with Jakotsu right now. There was too much on his mind, too much that pertained to the very man that was seated next to him.

Panicked and not sure what else to do, he knew one thing for certain: he couldn't see Jakotsu right now.

"Get out." He muttered.

"What?"

"Please- get out." Through clenched teeth he spoke, as his shakily sat up himself.

"But Bankotsu…"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped, "What will they think if…if you…"

Realization dawning on him, Jakotsu tried his best to remain dignified as he made his way to the door. He paused then, and looked over his shoulder to see that Bankotsu had turned away from him and was sitting with his face in his hands.

"_Shit…he's regretting even thinking it,_" Jakotsu thought bitterly to himself. He paused at the doorway, and before he could stop his words- he said exactly what he was thinking at that moment.

"You shouldn't be afraid of who you really are, Bankotsu."

And without a word more, he left.

The words left Bankotsu stunned for a moment. Then, his impulsive anger rushed back to him and he lashed out- his fist impacting on the nearby wall.

"_Why?_" He berated himself, "_Why him?_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the seven gathered for their morning meal, Bankotsu announced that he'd be joining them on that day's mission.

Jakotsu just flinched as his thoughts continued; "_He's wanting to work of his anger. This isn't good…_"

Orders were given; and with their weapons loaded up they headed out, reaching the village where the skirmish was in the late afternoon.

Once there Bankotsu and the Banryuu handled the bulk of the opposing soldiers quickly; the other half, that Jakotsu was supposed to be dealing with, was the only side that was left.

"_He didn't say a word most of the way here…Did I move too fast? He was the one that gave me the go-ahead_. _I mean how I am supposed to tell if he's ready or he's just lonely?_" An arrow grazing his cheek brought Jakotsu out of his thoughts.

"Jakotsu! Stop day-dreaming and fight!" Renkotsu yelled at him.

He nodded in reply, and half-heartedly swung his sword, taking out the mass in front of him. He wasn't even interested in seeing if anyone among them was cute enough to warrant extra attention; his heart and mind were too rattled and confused for that to be of consequence right now. He looked about, and shrugged, assuming that he'd gotten all the soldiers in one swing. With that, he turned away and began to walk back towards the others.

"Jakotsu! Look out!" Suikotsu shouted out to him.

Jakotsu turned his head, and saw that an arrow was just about to hit him. Before he could even attempt to dodge it, it all became a blur and his head hit the ground.

------------------------------------------------

He wasn't sure how long he'd been blacked out, but finally he began to feel some pain and a body lying on top of him. Eyes blinked open, and focused on the figure draped over him. Then, it registered who the bloody form was.

"Bankotsu!"

"Don't try and move yet," Mukotsu said hunched over the two.

"But he's bleeding."

"Shhh Jakotsu; let me and Mukotsu handle this," Suikotsu said kneeling beside the two bodies.

He shakily nodded and looked back to the pale-faced body resting on his own. "_He saved me…"_

As the other members gathered about, helping to remove the arrow embedded into Bankotsu's back, they finally were able to move Bankotsu to where he laid next to Jakotsu. Despite his own injury, Jakotsu leaned over the body.

"Aniki, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and then you…"

Slowly, Bankotsu's eyes opened and squinted as they focused on the figure hovering over him.

"Don't be sorry."

"But…"

"He's moving!" Suikotsu called over to Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu who were standing slightly apart from them.

"We'd best get them back to the base," Mukotsu said.

At that, Jakotsu looked up to Mukotsu and Suikotsu, "I'll carry him back. I'm strong enough."

Suikotsu nodded, and lifted the Banryuu himself; teetering a bit under its weight and finally having to have Renkotsu help him balance it. Jakotsu stood and helped Bankotsu get an arm around his shoulder.

Weakly smiling, Bankotsu rested his head against Jakotsu's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"I should be thanking you, silly."

He laughed lightly, "Then I guess we're even."

"But I am sorry that I was…"

Glancing about to see where the rest of his men were, Bankotsu shook his head.

"It was my fault you were distracted. I'm sorry about what I said this morning."

"Aniki?"

"Call me Bankotsu if you want. I shouldn't be yelling at you for my problems," He said quietly.

"Bankotsu…"

"We need to talk when we get the chance, okay?"

Jakotsu nodded, "Once you're patched up, Mr. Hero."

"Keh, it's just a scratch."

"Looks like a lot of blood for just one measly scratch, Aniki."

"Details, details."

The two smiled at each other, glad to see that despite the rough start to the day that things were going back to normal.

-------------------------------------------------

The group returned to the mansion they were staying at and Mukotsu and Suikotsu hastily headed towards Bankotsu's quarters. Laying him down on his futon, they quickly tended to his wounds. Mukotsu ground a salve to ease the pain while Suikotsu checked the injury over and bandaged it.

"They didn't go in that deep, you should be fine. Worst thing you did was hit your head when you pushed Jakotsu out of the way," Suikotsu noted, using the knowledge the doctor inside of him had on medical situations.

"It really doesn't hurt all that bad. Thanks you two," Bankotsu said with a nod that they could go. As they reached the door, he called out one more request, "Oh, have Jakotsu come here. I need to speak with him."

As ordered, Jakotsu was sent for and left alone to speak with the injured leader.

"So?"

"Sit down, Jakotsu. About last night, I'm…"

At the mention of the previous night, Jakotsu bit his lip nervously.

"Jakotsu, I was confused and I'm sorry."

"Confused?" He asked, hoping it wasn't what his thoughts were telling him it was.

"You are confident with who you are and how you live, and I'm just not like that Jakotsu," He paused; trying to find the difficult words he knew needed to be said. "I just can't…"

Jakotsu winced and couldn't hold back anymore, "I understand. I guess I was mistaken and I'm sorry for my forward actions. I'll go now."

As he stood to leave, he felt a loose grip around his wrist, and looked back. Sitting up as best as he could, Bankotsu was trying to keep him from leaving.

"You're wrong, Jakotsu," He tugged gently at the wrist, as if beckoning him to come back towards him. A whisper escaped his lips, "I do care, but I just can't deal with my own feelings for you right now. It's strange to me…to love another man."

"_Love?"_ Jakotsu's thoughts echoed. "Bankotsu I…"

"Stay."

"What?"

"Stay with me tonight."

Jakotsu searched his eyes. Yes, he was still afraid; afraid of his own heart, but yet- he wanted him to stay. Sitting down beside him, the older man smiled slightly, "If you insist."

"Thank you," Bankotsu said lying back down and closing his eyes.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be the injured one right now. It's the least I can do."

Reaching over and taking Jakotsu's hand, Bankotsu smiled softly.

"That's why I like being out on the field with you guys. Then I can always be beside you, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu blinked and turned to look at him, his mouth open to reply. But it was too late; Bankotsu had already drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Tactics

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Battle Tactics**

--------------------------------

The next morning, Renkotsu walked quietly down the hallway of the building, having every intention of speaking to Bankotsu in regards to Jakotsu's battle habits and how it had almost cost him his life. It wasn't that the second in command didn't value Jakotsu's skill on the battlefield, but this wasn't the first time that Jakotsu's distraction caused a problem.

_"I know they're close friends, but Bankotsu really needs to stop overlooking this problem and address it. If we don't get it through Jakotsu's head that he has to concentrate fully on the battle, more mishaps like yesterday are bound to occur. It's a simple cause and effect,"_ He thought to himself as he approached the door.

Assuming that Bankotsu, due to the injury would still be fast asleep, he took the liberty to open the door without knocking. "Oo-aniki, I'm sorry to…" He stopped in took in the sight before him.

Sound asleep laid the group's leader- and curled up beside him, with a hand rested on his chest, was none other than the 'problem' Renkotsu had intended to address him about.

"I think I'll come back later," He murmured, turning to leave.

But the noise was enough to stir Bankotsu awake, and confronted with the predicament of being found in a rather compromising position with Jakotsu by none other than his staunch second in command; he knew he had to do something. The question that raced through his mind at that very moment was- 'but _what _can I do?'

"Ah, Renkotsu- stay! It's all right; this isn't what it looks like!"

Renkotsu turned back, raising an eyebrow. It was clear to everyone present that he wasn't yet convinced.

"Jakotsu," Bankotsu spoke up, shaking the man clutching his side, "Jakotsu, wake up will you?"

The taller man shifted at the sharp voice and looked up at Bankotsu confused and grumpy, _"Oi, not this again. I am not in the mood to get kicked out of the room every morning when you panic, Bankotsu."_

"We have a visitor, so you should probably wake up _now_," Bankotsu ground out the last word, hoping he could get his point across.

Eyes snapping open, Jakotsu pulled away and sat up. Sheepishly grinning at Renkotsu, he turned to Bankotsu and laid out a cover-up.

"Sorry about that, Bankotsu no oo-aniki. I guess I fell asleep in here last night. Last thing I remember was us talking about the battle and you dozing off due to your injury."

"Then we'll both have to be more cautious in the future, right Jakotsu?"

"Yes, Oo-aniki."

Renkotsu frowned, half-expecting a day like this to come, _"Do they really think I'm that stupid? Or are they really that afraid of their relationship getting out to the others? Hmph, as if it hasn't been obvious from day one that there was something different between those two. It was only a matter time before it surfaced."_

"What you two do at night is none of my business, Oo-aniki. But since you are both here, I feel I must address the battle yesterday."

Bankotsu had opened his mouth to protest the other man's first comment, but quickly snapped it shut as Renkotsu continued speaking like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"_Does that mean if Jakotsu and I were... not that we are but- he doesn't mind?_"

"Oo-aniki?" Renkotsu reiterated, clearing his throat.

"Oh- uh, sorry. The battle yesterday, right?" He stammered, trying to push his other thoughts to the back of his mind.

"I just feel it should be addressed that _all_ of us must pay full attention to the enemy instead of fighting half-distracted. It's the best policy to ensure a quick and easy success on our behalf, Oo-aniki."

Jakotsu pouted, snorting, "Excuse me, but aside from things like yesterday it's only freak accidents that have distracted me- Renkotsu no aniki."

"So I suppose you consider you toying with men a 'freak accident' or is that just some battle technique I'm not familiar with?"

Raising an eyebrow in challenge, and knowing he was pushing the limits of his rank, Jakotsu shrugged.

"I consider it a tactic. My amorous comments throw the men off guard so I'm able to attack them; the soldiers who try and aide their comrade that I've singled out are lured closer to me and therefore are made into easier targets. And- correct me if I'm wrong, Aniki; but I cannot remember a single one of my 'toys' that has lived to tell about it."

Renkotsu's eyes had widened, clearly not realizing that what seemed nothing but Jakotsu's sadistic whim was indeed actually a valid fighting method.

"Well I suppose that..."

Lowering his voice to a seductive purr and casually sliding a possessive arm around Bankotsu, the third in command got the last remark in.

"If you'd like to try it out yourself, Renkotsu no aniki; I'd be more than willing to show you how it's done."

Standing abruptly, Renkotsu sighed.

"That won't be necessary; you've made your point. But if I may advise you on one thing?"

Jakotsu tilted his head to the side, "Um...okay?"

Barely holding back a smirk, he tossed the comment over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"Leave your tactics for the battlefield before you give Oo-aniki a heart attack, Jakotsu."

Looking down at the unsuspecting 'prop' in his little ploy, Jakotsu barely stifled a laugh at the expression on Bankotsu's face.

"Renkotsu no aniki," He spoke up, barely repressing a fit of giggles, "You'll have to teach me how to do that."

Pausing with the door open, Renkotsu glanced back.

"Do what?"

"Keep a straight face when something is..." Jakotsu finally lost it and started laughing, "...so...funny."

"Hey! It's not funny!" Bankotsu piped up. His nerves on edge from the heated discussion between his two men and then at finding himself at the mercy of Jakotsu's grip. To be put mildly, his face looked outright petrified.

Shaking his head at the two, Renkotsu replied, "It takes a lot of patience and practice, that's all."

He slid the door closed behind himself and walked a few steps before chuckling.

_"Seems like no matter how much I want to tell those two off for their childish antics, I still find myself caving to their whims. Things sure have changed since I was younger. I would have never tolerated such insolence back then..."_

"Gesh, that you Aniki?" A familiar voice cut into his thoughts.

"Ah Ginkotsu, what is it?"

The metallic man grinned the best he could given his jaw, "Just wondering what you've found so funny."

Freezing for a moment at being caught showing signs of amusement, he narrowed his eyes on his companion.

"Nothing. I was just speaking to Oo-aniki and Jakotsu, that's all."

Ginkotsu nodded, "They've changed you, Aniki. You're a lot happier now."

"What?" He snapped.

"All of us seem happier as a group though. I guess it was fate for us to end up this way."

Frowning, Renkotsu started to walk down the hallway, "I never knew you to be the philosophical type, Ginkotsu."

He shrugged, "Gesh. I guess there's first time for everything."  
------------------------------------

Back in the room, Jakotsu was still attempting to keep from laughing at the situation. Bankotsu was, needless to say, not amused.

"It's _not_ funny," The young leader muttered.

"Oh come on, you looked like I was going to eat you or something."

"I wouldn't put it past you," He countered.

Jakotsu snorted at the implication and finally broke down and burst into another fit of giggles.

"Okay it's over. You can stop laughing now," Bankotsu grumbled, standing going to pick up his armor from the corner.

"No- it's something else now," Jakotsu managed to reply amidst his stifled laughter.

The younger man sighed, "Then what's so funny now?"

Jakotsu shook his head, "If I told you, you'd hit me."

"Jakotsu…"

"No, seriously. I'm not talking," He replied, crossing his arms and trying to keep a straight face.

"Come on, spit it out."

"No way."

A knock sounded at the door and they both looked up.

"Yes?" Bankotsu called out.

"Oo-aniki, you busy?" Mukotsu's voice came through the door.

"Not really. Come on in."

As the door slid open, Bankotsu whispered to Jakotsu, "Come on, tell me. What in the hell is so funny about me supposedly looking like you're going to eat…" He paused, gaping as the innuendo sank in, "Jakotsu!"

He reached down and picked up the pillow, playfully hitting his friend with it. Mukotsu just blinked at the childish antics.

"Oo-aniki?"

"Just a moment," Bankotsu replied, lightly shoving Jakotsu over and sitting down, "Okay. What is it?"

Mukotsu shook his head as the young boy before him quickly transformed back into their fearless leader. Sitting down before him, he brought up the reason he was there.

"I just wanted to apologize about the trouble the girl caused the other night."

"Ah, it's all right now- right Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu nodded, "Sorry about scaring her like that."

On noticing Mukotsu's somber face, Bankotsu queried, "You killed her already, didn't you?"

"Yes…"

The braided man sighed, "Mukotsu, she said something about your face, didn't she?"

He nodded mutely, as tears welled in his eyes, "It's not my fault I was born this way. Why can't they understand that?" He said sobbing onto Bankotsu's shoulder.

Jakotsu reached over and patted his shoulder, "Aw, Mukotsu, the only thing I can't understand about you is why you like those clingy women so much."

"Well, I can't understand your attraction for males, so I guess we are even," Mukotsu replied, a toothy grin creeping back onto his face.

"See Mukotsu, we all like you around here- don't worry about anyone else," Bankotsu said flinging his arm around Mukotsu's shoulder, "So cheer up. I'm sure someday you'll find someone that'll like you. I think each of us will in time."

His eyes caught with Jakotsu's at that moment, then he smirked and flung his other arm around him, "And let's just hope you don't get so turned on by cutting up cute guys, that you slice me up too. Look at it this way, Mukotsu, you'll never have to worry about Jakotsu cutting you up."

Mukotsu chuckled, "A luxury indeed."

The victim of the joke yanked on Bankotsu's braid, "Hey now, I don't cut everyone I like up."

"You sure about that?" He replied, jerking the braid out of the prying grasp and smirking more so than before.

The two glared at each other for a few brief seconds, before Mukotsu's voice interrupted, "Should I let you two finish this little battle? Or are you taking it outside?"

Bankotsu paused for a moment, obviously thinking it over. Finally, he stood up and headed towards wall where Banryuu rested, "Okay then, a battle it is! Jakotsu- grab the Jakotsutou and we'll see what you can do against me and my partner, Banryuu."

"Bankotsu are you sure? You do have that injury," Jakotsu asked, knowing that Bankotsu's whims often didn't take important things like health into consideration.

"Actually, thanks to whatever that herb was Mukotsu used on it, it's fine now. Plus, I'm planning on joining you guys more often so I need to get some practice in."

Shrugging, Jakotsu stood as well, "If you say so. Then a battle it is."

"This should be interesting. You two want an audience for this duel?" Mukotsu questioned.

"Why not? Jakotsu and I haven't gone one on one since back before Renkotsu joined us, so it'll be interesting to see who's better now," Bankotsu replied.

"Then I'll gather up the guys and meet you in that field out back," The poison user replied, exiting the room to seek out the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The mid-morning sun was casting its light over the deserted fields as the five other members gathered outside to watch the practice battle that was said to be. Meanwhile, inside the building, Jakotsu was waiting outside Bankotsu's door.

"Bankotsu, are you sure about this? I mean you really want me to fight you?"

"The others all specialize in unique techniques, yours is the closest to a standard army's battle methods."

Jakotsu frowned, "My skills aren't as shitty as those pathetic armies."

"I meant that in the sense that you use a sword and the other's don't, Jakotsu." He said coming out of his room.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me? I mean, you did attack me with a pillow earlier," Jakotsu joked.

"We aren't going to try and kill each other. Plus, I want to make sure my reaction speed is quick enough for battle. I've been slacking off lately."

"I'm sure you're just as good as you've always been."

Bankotsu looked around before walking in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Jakotsu, people that care about each other do each other favors, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then do this as a favor for me, okay? I'll find some way to pay you back for it later…I'm just getting bored sitting around and I know you'll present a challenge for me."

He smiled then, and lifted up the Banryuu from its place leaned against the doorframe, "Okay Bankotsu, but I'm not going to go easy on you just because I like you."

"Same to you," He replied taking the sword from Jakotsu.

---------------------------------

The two walked out to the nearby field where the others were waiting and stood a distance apart. It had been awhile since they'd last challenged each other and so they took a moment to gauge their opponent for this fight.

"Your move," Bankotsu said, poised and ready to counter it.

"If you insist."

The blades ripped their way through the ground leaving rubble in its wake, and with a quick twirl of the large blade, the Banryuu blocked it sending the multiple blades away. In the time it took for Jakotsu to recoil his blade, Bankotsu had moved in and was swinging downward at him from above, just missing him as he dodged and sent his blade back out- snaking across the landscape. The Banryuu held up in front of him, he blocked the attack and landed nearby.

"Come on Jakotsu, don't hold back on me! Let me have all that you've got!" He said smugly.

"If you get hurt, it's not my fault then," Jakotsu replied, almost playfully.

"Who said I'd let you hurt me?" Bankotsu laughed a little as he responded.

Jakotsu rushed forward and with a flick from his wrist sent the blades hurling in the direction of Bankotsu. The young leader jumped aside just before they impacted, sending rocks and dirt flying. Then Bankotsu counterattacked, bringing down Banryuu in a fast arc that left Jakotsu scrambling to the side.

"_He's good. Really good. With my current strength, I don't hold a chance; but maybe if I just imagine he's a cute rival soldier, I can let it all loose. This way, I can truly fight him_," Jakotsu thought to himself, as a darker expression crossed his features, followed by a lustful smirk. "Okay pretty boy, let's see you dodge this."

He twisted his wrist around quickly and in a matter of seconds the blades were right where Bankotsu was; with little time left to block, he attempted to counter it. At first, it seemed that the blades were diverted, but one curled back around creating a gash on his cheek.

"He hit him," Suikotsu noted as the Jakotsutou recoiled and Bankotsu put a hand to his cheek.

Jakotsu wasn't stopping there though, and once the blade was back- it was sent forth again. Once more, Bankotsu went to block, but a stray blade cut another gash on his face, causing quite a bit of blood to trickle down it. He blinked, it was starting to get in his eye, and Jakotsu's movements were getting more and more sporadic. Lifting the Banryuu in one last-ditch effort, he rushed forward, dodging Jakotsu's blade as best he could and striking the main hilt of his sword.

Jakotsu toppled off balance and fell backwards then, his blade falling limp. Bankotsu, on the other hand, staggered a few steps before sitting down, placing a hand over his eye.

"Shit…" He muttered.

Mukotsu was just about to go over to him when Suikotsu held him back, "Wait, look at Jakotsu. That look on his face."

Jakotsu had gotten up and was making his way towards what to him- was his prey.

"That's the look he gets when…" Mukotsu stammered before yelling out, "Bankotsu, get out of there! Jakotsu's gonna attack you again!"

Bankotsu looked up to see the tall warrior walking towards him, licking the blood from his fingers and eyeing him lustfully.

"Jakotsu?"

"Scream it, it sounds better that way," He dropped the sword to his side and sauntered forward.

"Oh shit, Jakotsu- snap out of it!" Bankotsu yelled at his companion, already realizing exactly what had happened.

"Oooh panic; I like that in your voice."

"Should we step in?" Mukotsu said looking to the remaining four.

Renkotsu watched the two, remembering how Jakotsu had described his sadistic technique for battle, "Right now, I don't think it would be wise for anyone else to get close. Jakotsu will see that as an interruption to his fight and lash out at us."

"Gesh. Surely, Oo-aniki will be fine," Ginkotsu said, turning to see if Kyoukotsu had an opinion, only to find him munching on the bone of who knows what.

Suikotsu frowned thoughtfully, "This never happened when they used to practice fight together in the past. I wonder if something triggered Jakotsu."

The rest of the group looked on pensively, not daring to get closer to their deadly third in command yet hoping their leader had the skill to save himself without injuring his friend.

"Jakotsu, listen to me! Snap out of it!" Bankotsu shouted, trying to scoot backwards.

"Spreading your legs for me that easily, are we pretty boy?" Jakotsu said seductively as he practically pounced onto him.

Bankotsu struggled to push the body off him; freezing up on feeling a tongue run down his face.

"Mmmm, your blood tastes good..."

He grabbed onto Jakotsu's shoulders, shaking him forcefully, "It's me, okay? Now stop this!"

Jakotsu blinked and looked shocked for a second, before realizing his position on top of a bleeding and panicked looking Bankotsu.

"Shit. Did I…" He winced as he sat back a little, "I hurt you, didn't I?"

Bankotsu let forth a relieved sigh at seeing his friend returning to normal, "Thank goodness. You okay?"

"You're the one bleeding," Jakotsu murmured, inwardly berating himself for letting himself lose control like that.

"Eh, it's not that bad. I'll live," He replied, smiling and trying to put Jakotsu at ease.

"I'm an idiot... I could have killed you!"

"Do you really think I'd die so easily, Jakotsu?"

He looked up at Bankotsu then, eyes wide. It all was starting to make sense. Bankotsu wasn't scared that Jakotsu would seriously hurt him, but he was scared that he might have to hurt Jakotsu to snap him out of it. For some reason, knowing that made Jakotsu feel a lot better.

"True. Still, I'm sorry."

From nearby the others tried to decide if Jakotsu was back to himself or not; but as long as Bankotsu still appeared to be okay, they chose to wait it out.

"Well at least you got that blood out of my eye. I really don't think the cut is that bad."

Jakotsu tilted his head and leaned forward to look, "Just a scrape really, you must be really good Bankotsu, most guys would have gotten killed like that."

"Just promise me you'll never do that to me again, okay?" Bankotsu said with a smile.

"Okay, no cutting you up even if your blood does taste good, got that," Jakotsu smirked, leaning down and whispering to the one still pinned beneath him. "But look at it this way, right now, I can do something and still get away with it."

"Jakotsu- what are you…" He was silenced with a kiss from the one above him.

Jakotsu giggled as he pulled back, "See, they won't know the difference."

Bankotsu fumed, glancing over at their audience, "Okay, you better start acting then so they don't kill me because of it."

"If you really want me to," Jakotsu leaned down and licked the trail of blood that had run down Bankotsu's neck up.

Playing along, Bankotsu yelled out as he gently shove Jakotsu off him, "Jakotsu, get the hell off me!"

"Huh? Aniki?" Jakotsu said faking confusion.

"I think we'll call this a draw, okay?"

"Okay, Aniki," Turning towards the others, Jakotsu called out, "Hey Mukotsu! I think I accidentally hurt him, so we better get him bandaged up!"

The five others breathed a sigh of relief as they saw that Jakotsu was back to his usual self. And as the sun hit its peak in the sky, the seven men started their walk back towards their current base. As Bankotsu and Jakotsu caught up with the other five, their usual post-battle banter began.

"Looks like you're Jakotsu's type, Oo-aniki," Mukotsu taunted.

The rest of the group laughed, as Jakotsu grinned, "I don't know what came over me. I mean, I usually like my men a bit taller."

"Hey! I'm not short!" Bankotsu yelled out, making a half-hearted swing with Banryuu at Jakotsu.

"Well at least around us you are," Suikotsu commented, looking at the six men around him.

"Comparing me to people like Kyoukotsu is _not_ a fair comparison," the young leader replied.

"Compared to Kyoukotsu, I'm short!" Jakotsu countered.

They all laughed again at that, all unease from the battle before quickly forgotten as they arrived at the base.

---------------------------

Once back, Bankotsu returned to his room and let Suikotsu examine the cuts on his face just to be safe. Jakotsu sat beside him and waited to hear the verdict.

"Just get some fresh water and a cloth, and he'll be okay," Suikotsu said examining Bankotsu's forehead.

"He was bleeding a lot, won't he need some type of bandage there?"

"The nerve endings in the face and hands are closer to the surface than anywhere else on the body. You just barely prick the skin and it'll bleed forever."

"How do you know that?" Jakotsu said tilting his head in confusion.

"Just asked the sleeping doctor," Suikotsu replied, taping his head.

"So just a cloth and some water?" Jakotsu asked.

"Cold water would be best, but whatever you can manage."

"All right," Jakotsu replied as he went out to retrieve what Suikotsu had asked for.

"Is it really not that bad?" Bankotsu questioned once he was sure Jakotsu was far enough away.

"It's like I said- a few scratches."

The room went silent for a bit, until Bankotsu spoke again, "When he gets like that, is that like what happens to you?"

"No, Jakotsu's got just one personality. His is from repressed anger and lack of acceptance from what I pick up."

"How so?"

"I'm guessing when he was younger, no one he found physically attractive ever returned the feelings he had towards them, embittering him towards that. Now, since he's become a killer like the rest of us, it seems he just took that anger up a level."

Bankotsu scrunched up his face as he tried to figure out exactly what Suikotsu meant.

"Okay, put simply- due to his past experience with those he felt attracted to, now, he acts upon his anger and violence to force them to give in to him, even if it's when they are dead. So when he sees some 'cute' guy, as he puts it, out on the battlefield, he lets his embittered past anger along with his lust for the man fuel his fighting."

"Oh…"

"I wouldn't worry about him too much. I'm sure that whenever he does find someone that returns his feelings that he'd never intentionally hurt them."

Bankotsu smiled then, as the truth of that statement took hold, "You're probably right about that, Suikotsu. I just didn't think that he'd get that way with me."

"Just make sure if you fight with him again, not to provoke him. I think that's what did it, unless Jakotsu's got some pent up lust for you or something."

"Eheh…" Bankotsu coughed, looking aside in embarrassment.

"_If he only knew…"_

"I mean come on, I'm just as good looking as you are and he hasn't tried to kill me yet," Suikotsu smirked, as he slapped Bankotsu on the back.

Jakotsu appeared then in the doorway, a basin of water in his hands and a white washcloth over his arm.

"There you are, you took awhile," Suikotsu said standing and taking the items from him.

"I went to that mountain spring nearby to get clean water."

"You went to all that trouble?"

Jakotsu nervously scratched as his head, "I still kind of feel bad about what happened and you said cold water would be best."

Suikotsu took the wet cloth and went to clean the wounds; Bankotsu winced a bit in pain.

"Hold still, I think you've got some dirt in them."

Jakotsu walked over and sat beside Bankotsu, bracing his shoulders. "Well someone wasn't too happy about me licking them clean."

"Hey! Stop joking around like that Jakotsu," He replied, looking up at him.

Smiling, Jakotsu noted that Suikotsu had gotten all the blood off and just two small cuts remained.

"Stop joking? Who said I was joking?" He said playfully, as he leaned down and kissed the cut on Bankotsu's forehead.

Knowing he had to be blushing in embarrassment, Bankotsu forced a frown and stammered out, "Now that is just enough of this!"

Jakotsu ran over to the doorway and winked before turning and running off down the hallway.

Suikotsu just shook his head, "He's an odd one, that's for sure…"

"An odd one that is going to owe me for this," Bankotsu replied, shaking his head as he watched Jakotsu's figure retreating down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5: Ties of Trust

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Ties of Trust**

The afternoon sunlight came in shafts of light through the small cracks around the windows. Bankotsu lifted an arm to shield the brightness from his eyes. He was lying on his back trying to think and even the simple fluctuation in light was distracting him.

"_Why did he get like that? I know he's done it before, with other random soldiers we've faced, but why me? Did I provoke him somehow, like Suikotsu suggested? Or is it really because Jakotsu likes me like…that?_" He pondered to himself until he heard footsteps approaching.

"Bankotsu?" A voice called from the doorway.

Moving the arm from across his face away, he blinked a few times before bringing the figure into focus.

"You came back," He said with a smile on seeing Jakotsu standing there.

"I wanted to check on you, but if you're resting I can…"

Bankotsu cut him off, "No stay. We can talk now that Suikotsu isn't here."

"Okay," He said quietly as he glanced down the hall, and then silently slid the door closed behind him.

Continuing to rub at his eyes, Bankotsu listened as the footsteps came closer and he heard the sound of him sitting down next to him.

"Jakotsu, is it easy for you to trust people?"

"Trust people?" Jakotsu echoed, caught a bit off guard by the sudden question.

"Is it easy for you to trust them?"

"Well," He paused in thought, "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Bankotsu. Why wouldn't I?"

"Good. It's mutual then," Bankotsu replied smiling, "Then we can both just forget about what happened earlier. I don't want you to think about it anymore."

"But Bankotsu…"

"Well," He changed the subject before it could be argued, "Now that we have that settled- let's go get some sake."

"Bankotsu…" Jakotsu began.

"What?"

"Thank you," He said standing.

"For what?" Bankotsu asked confused.

"For…well, for trusting me like that."

The braided man slung his arm around his companion's shoulders, "You might be weird, but I can always rely on you, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu smiled then, "And you might be…be…"

"Can't think of anything, can you?" He asked grinning.

"Shut up," Jakotsu retorted sticking his tongue out.

"Come on, I'll race you to the stash of sake."

His face lit up then like a child at play; Jakotsu just put his hands to his hips.

"You're such a kid."

"Nothing wrong with having fun once in a while," He replied with a smirk. With that said, the two started rushing off down the hallway, both laughing until they skidded to a halt at one door and turned in.

"Looks like a tie," Bankotsu said lifting a jug of sake from the ground and searching around for some cups.

"Funny, I thought I beat you," Jakotsu said walking up behind him.

"Oh you did, did you?" He remarked playfully.

"Yes, I did." He replied walking up behind Bankotsu, and draping his arms around his shoulders. Then he whispered into his ear, "So what do I win?"

Upon feeling the hand edging up his chest, Bankotsu began to figure out what Jakotsu was up to. "Not now, the others are still around and…"

"And?" Jakotsu asked smirking.

"And I don't think you can convince them that you're about to cut me up and kill me," He replied pushing him away gently.

Jakotsu was about to say something in return when a large metal clang resounded from outside.

"Hold still, Ginkotsu!" They heard a voice yell out.

"Gesh," Was the only reply.

Bankotsu handed a cup to Jakotsu and jug still in hand headed for the door. "Let's go see what they're up to out there."

"Okay," Jakotsu said following him out.

In the space next the building sat Ginkotsu, with Renkotsu reaching up and adjusting the metal plate secured about Ginkotsu's jawbone.

"Hey, Renkotsu what are you doing?" Bankotsu called out, while taking a seat on the porch and pouring himself a cup.

The second in command turned and looked to the two figures sitting and observing, "His jaw placement was coming loose a bit so I was just fixing it."

"I see. You know," Bankotsu paused to take another sip of sake, "I've always kind of wondered how he got like that. You did it, right?"

"I did." Renkotsu said, clearly proud of the achievement.

"How?" Bankotsu asked.

"How?" He echoed, thrown by the young leader's sudden interest in his and Ginkotsu's pasts.

"Gesh, don't you remember it, Renkotsu?" The metallic man questioned.

"Yes, I do," Renkotsu cleared his throat as he continued his adjustments on the metal plate, "It was a few years ago, right after I'd left the temple and those overbearing monks. So, since I'd decided a mercenary was a more profitable and worthwhile occupation, I decided to seek out a partner with which to travel with. I'd found out that a pair of mercenaries sometimes received better pay than those that fought alone and therefore, when I met Ginkotsu I decided to let him be my companion."

He paused for a bit and went to grab another tool of sorts.

"Yesh, Commander Renkotsu and I worked together for a few months before the accident," Ginkotsu commented.

"Accident?" Bankotsu inquired, stopping between drinks.

Now beginning to tighten the joints of the mechanized arm, Renkotsu answered, "We faced off against one of those newer equipped armies. Those that have weaponry from the western world. They had cannons and other such things, and an explosion hit right next to Ginkotsu. Mangled his left arm badly and cracked his jawbone. I wasn't fluent enough in medicines to properly reset the bones with medicinal ways, so I used the scrap metal from the battle to get his bones back into place. After seeing the success of that, I used my knowledge to equip him with the blades, cannons, and other weaponry. He's now a powerful and perfectly built fighting machine." He finished, pausing a moment to look at Ginkotsu's modifications to assure that everything was up to par.

"Gesh," The metallic voice resounded, "It saved my life too."

Bankotsu put down the jug for a moment and responded, "That's amazing that you were able to do that Renkotsu. It just confirms my decision to have you be the second in command."

Renkotsu glanced over to the two on the porch and allowed himself a slight smile. Perhaps Ginkotsu was right; those two, this group- they'd changed him for the better. And even if he'd never say so aloud, he was thankful that this unique bunch had come into his otherwise bitter life.

"You two want some of the sake left in the jug? Not much left," Bankotsu offered, giving the jug a shake.

"Gesh. You enjoy it more so than I do, Leader," Ginkotsu said bending his arm back and forth to assure the joint was tightened well enough.

"I'll pass as well," Renkotsu remarked, turning towards the side of the building, "Since it looks like we have a visitor to attend to."

"Oo-aniki, there's a messenger here!" Mukotsu called out, coming around the corner of the building with the young soldier.

Bankotsu looked up and sat down his cup, "The message?" He asked, his voice instantly taking on a commanding tone.

"Daimyou Kotyawa requests your assistance. The people of one of the towns have rebelled, and he has evacuated all those not involved. He wants the town destroyed and the people killed."

"And the price?" Bankotsu questioned. The messenger handed him a slip of paper with the amount scrawled onto it. "He has until sunset to assure that those he wants left alive are gone," He stated firmly.

The messenger nodded and handed a pouch of coins over. "The rest shall be brought once the mission is successfully completed."

"Understood. You may go now."

"One more thing, if I may," The messenger said, remaining formal.

"Yes?" Bankotsu inquired.

"Would you prefer to deal with the rebellion's leader yourself?"

"I suppose I shall."

"There is a description of where to find him on the other side of that paper then."

Bankotsu flipped it over, and sure enough a rough description of the man and his location was written there, "All right. A question to you then."

"Yes Bankotsu-sama?" The man asked bowing.

"Does the town have any form of militia?"

"I believe so."

"That is all then, you may go," He replied, dismissing him with his hand. Turning to the others gathered about, he spoke up, "You heard it guys, we have ourselves another town to deal with. Grab your things and let's go."

---------------------------

The seven gathered their respective weapons and went out; traveling and joking amongst themselves most of the afternoon- things became serious as they reached the hill outside of town. With the sun setting behind them, Bankotsu gave out orders.

"You heard the messenger- leave no one alive. Then burn it to the ground, got it?"

The group nodded.

"Then let's go."

As the last of the sun's rays disappeared behind the horizon, the seven men moved in. Not long after entering the area, the town's militia showed itself.

"Jakotsu, Suikotsu- handle this!" Bankotsu called out rushing forward and cutting himself a path through, "Mukotsu, Kyoukotsu- the south side; Renkotsu, Ginkotsu- the north!"

Each member quickly proceeded to carry out their orders, easily taking out at least half of their opponents in the first minute of the attack.

Bankotsu continued down the streets, fighting off those he encountered and seeking out the location of the rebellion's leader. On arriving at the building in the village's center, he noticed a man standing outside, sword in hand.

"The Daimyou sent you, didn't he?" The man asked, sword drawn and ready.

"And if he did?" Bankotsu asked in return.

"Then he is more of a coward than I first thought him to be."

Bankotsu shrugged at that comment.

"Who are you, boy?"

"Bankotsu, of the Shichinin-tai."

The man laughed, "Don't joke with me- that leader of the Shichinin-tai is a powerful and ruthless killer. You are just a child."

Bankotsu lifted the Banryuu from his shoulder and twirled it about before sending the blade crashing into the building. The man dodged and stared.

"Who's the coward now, old man?" Bankotsu spat.

"I can't believe that bastard Kotyawa had the money for a group like you; the heartless monsters known as the Shichinin-tai."

Bankotsu made another swing at the man, creating a deep gash on his leg, "Keh, he probably sold off his daughter or something for the money. He seemed eager to have you dead."

The collapsing buildings from the north and south, along with the cries of the people, echoed down the vacant streets.

The man laughed, "Just the type of comment a heartless man like you would make. I bet you've never loved a soul have you?" He edged forward with his sword, "Never had to fight so your family could eat. Never had to watch the ones you love so dear in pain. A monster like you…"

He never finished, the Banryuu had silenced him and his bloody form fell to the ground.

Bankotsu sighed, muttering to himself, "Never understand huh? Funny, the payment for your death is going to feed my companions- my family."

He lifted the Banryuu again and quickly decimated the buildings and anyone left in them. Amidst the hollow sound of the battle, a voice called out.

"Oo-aniki, Renkotsu no Aniki is about to set fire to the town. You'd better get going," The metallic voice reverberated.

"Thanks Ginkotsu. And the others?"

"Mukotsu's releasing the poison gas on the south end and Kyoukotsu and Suikotsu are waiting outside town on the hill."

"And Jakotsu?"

"Haven't seen him. He's probably off with some soldier he's taken a liking too."

Bankotsu frowned, "Go on out with the others, I'll find Jakotsu."

Making his way through the rubble, he searched for his friend. On the north edge of the town, he found him with a young soldier.

"What a lovely shade of red you bleed…" He heard Jakotsu's seductive voice purr as he observed the injured prey beneath him.

Bankotsu glared. The situation angered him, yet he wasn't sure why. The loud snap of a nearby building falling victim to fire brought him from his thoughts.

"I've got to get him out of here now," He said to himself as he made his way towards the two.

Jakotsu was hunched over the fallen soldier, smoothing back the bloodied hair, "Hush now cutie, you're going fast," He murmured while forcing his blade through the man's arm.

The soldier's cry of pain only made Bankotsu run faster. Another blow from the blade elicited another cry, and Jakotsu gently wiped the blood from the soldier's face. As he began to lean in for a final kiss, a sharp pull jerked him back.

"Jakotsu, we've got to get out of here!"

A half-lidded gaze looked up to the leader's angry face, "Bankotsu?"

"Come on, there isn't time for this!" He said stabbing his blade down to finish off the suffering man.

Jakotsu's eyes shifted from the now-dead soldier to the battle-worn and bloody man before him.

"Mukotsu's about to release the poison and Renkotsu's already started the buildings on fire. You need to get out of here!" His rushed voice stammered, trying to pull Jakotsu upright.

The taller man staggered, trying to get his eyes to focus. "You're just jealous, Bankotsu…" He slurred before his body went limp and fell forward.

"Jakotsu?" Bankotsu exclaimed, gathering the body into his arms, "What's wrong?"

It was then he noticed the growing blood stain on Jakotsu's left side, "Shit, he's injured."

His mind raced, trying to figure out how to get them both to safety when a voice called out.

"Oo-aniki, behind you!" Suikotsu yelled from up on the nearby hill.

The nearby building had caught fire quickly and was now toppling in their direction. Bankotsu lifted Jakotsu into his arms as well as he could and he started to run as the wooden beams came crashing down.

--------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth in Your Eyes

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

--------------------------------

**Chapter 6: The Truth in Your Eyes**

A few more steps and Bankotsu realized he couldn't outrun the falling debris. Turning on his left side, he held the limp body of Jakotsu close and skidded onto the ground. He moved his body over his injured companion and waited with dread for the impact as the beams fell down onto them.

"Shit…" Suikotsu cursed, his steel claws slicing a nearby tree into pieces in his anger, "Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu- let's go help them."

"Yesh…" The metallic voice replied, followed by a few crunching noises from Kyoukotsu.

"Damnit you, not now!" Suikotsu yelled as he sliced the small oni from Kyoukotsu's hands. "Eat later, you idiot!"

The towering figure looked down at him, "And since when can you tell me what to do?"

"Since the Oo-aniki and the second and third in command aren't here, that's why! So we're going down there now, got that?" He retorted, claws pointed threateningly at Kyoukotsu.

"Fine…" He said beginning to move.

Bankotsu winced as the still-burning pieces of wood hit the un-armored parts of his body. A beam had them trapped and he could vaguely make out a voice yelling something in the distance. He was about to call back, when he felt a slight movement from underneath him.

Shifting as best as he could with the weight pressing down on them, Bankotsu could make out Jakotsu slightly moving, "Jakotsu? Jakotsu, you okay?"

His eyes blinked open, "Bankotsu?"

"Shhh, you're hurt. Don't move."

"You're bleeding," Jakotsu said reaching up within the tight space to touch the gash across the side of Bankotsu's face.

Bankotsu forced a smile through the pain, "We're stuck under some debris from a building that fell. I probably just scraped it. Are you okay? Your side was bleeding and you just passed out."

He thought, tidbits of things coming back to him, "Sword wound, from that soldier. Guess it was worse than I thought."

"As soon as I can move, I'll get you bandaged up."

"How long have we been stuck here?"

"Several minutes. I think I heard someone above trying to get us out, but it might take awhile."

---------------------------------

Standing atop the remains of the buildings, Suikotsu looked about for any signs as to where under all the rubble the two others could be. "Damnit, where are they?"

Walking out across all the planks and broken foundation was Renkotsu.

He called out, "Hey, where are the others?"

Suikotsu frowned and made a slice towards him, "You went and fucking buried them alive! Damn fire, can't control it worth shit!"

Renkotsu stepped back, "Buried? Who?"

"Oo-aniki and Jakotsu- that's who!" Suikotsu retorted.

His eyes widened, "Shit… Then calm down and let's start looking for them."

"Suikotsu, stay calm. Don't let your anger get out of control," Mukotsu said scurrying over and stepping between them, "Now, what's going on?"

"Oo-aniki and Jakotsu are under all this debris," Suikotsu replied, finally letting his anger subside.

Renkotsu looked about at the rubble, "We'll have Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu move out the larger pieces of wood while the rest of us start digging. Let me know if you find any sign of them."

The four others nodded, quickly setting about removing the fallen beams.

-----------------------------------

"Bankotsu?"

"What?" He replied to the figure below him.

"I can't remember what happened very well. But…for some reason I remember you being jealous."

"I wasn't jealous," He replied more defensively than he would have liked to, "I just…"

"Had to get me out of there quickly?" Jakotsu finished, not in any sort of mood to listen to Bankotsu's denial.

He sighed, "Jakotsu, it's not like that. I just…" He paused upon hearing Jakotsu coughing beneath him, "Jakotsu?"

"Damn this hurts," He stammered, breathing raggedly and trying to place his hand over his side.

"Shit, you're bleeding again," Bankotsu said, once again making a futile effort to push the beam from off them, "I've got to get you out of here."

"It's okay to be jealous, you know. It just means that…" Jakotsu's voice trailed off as he fell unconscious again.

"Jakotsu? Fuck…" Bankotsu cursed, frustrated by the situation and how easily his friend was reading his emotions. Trying once again to free them from the debris, he found that it was still futile.

_"It just means what, Jakotsu? What does it mean if I was jealous of the way you were fawning over that man? Or do I know the answer already and just haven't realized it yet?_"

---------------------------------------

"Over here!" Mukotsu yelled out from one area on spotting Bankotsu's leg below. The others quickly came running to the spot.

"Oo-aniki! Jakotsu! Can you hear me?" Suikotsu yelled out.

Bankotsu made out a muffled voice above him and yelled back, "Down here and hurry, Jakotsu's injured!"

Moving what they could, the others began to lift the building's remains off the location the voice came from. Finally, they reached the bottom and could make out a badly burnt and somewhat injured Bankotsu.

"Oo-aniki!" Suikotsu called out, climbing down to him.

He slowly rolled aside and struggled to stand, "Jakotsu's side. It's a bad sword wound."

"But what about the burns on you?" Mukotsu remarked.

"Jakotsu's is more serious, handle it first then worry about me." He replied firmly, "Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu- keep looking around this area. The Banryuu and Jakotsutou are buried still. Once you find them you can come on back, we'll go ahead and attend to Jakotsu."

They nodded and despite the pain he was in, Bankotsu stooped down to lift up Jakotsu.

"I could carry him, Oo-aniki," Suikotsu said, removing his clawed weapons and slinging them over a shoulder.

Bankotsu winced, looking at his back and giving Suikotsu a sheepish smile as he handed Jakotsu over.

"Be careful with that side. It's been bleeding pretty badly."

"Will you be all right, Oo-aniki?" Renkotsu asked, walking up beside him.

"Not sure. I think I'm a bit more burnt than I thought I was."

He started as he felt Renkotsu's hand on his arm, pulling it around his shoulders. The second in command propped him up, casually remarking, "Next time make sure you're out of the way when I set my fires, Oo-aniki."

"Sorry," Bankotsu replied, smiling.

And with the two missing members now accounted for, the group headed back towards the base to tend to their injuries.

----------------------------

As the Shichinin-tai arrived back at the base, Suikotsu took Jakotsu to his room and then went to get their medical supplies. Renkotsu stopped outside the doorway and turned to Bankotsu, "Do you want to wait here?"

Bankotsu nodded, "Thanks Renkotsu."

At that, he gently removed his burnt arm from around Renkotsu's shoulders and walked into Jakotsu's room to stand beside the futon.

"Oo-aniki, do you know what happened?" Mukotsu asked washing the blood away.

"Sword wound, from some nobody of a soldier." He muttered.

Bankotsu pulled his armor loose and it clattered to the ground. A red stain spread across the white shirt's back.

"Oo-aniki, your back, it's…"

"I know- it's bleeding," He cringed as he pulled the shirt off, the dry blood sticking and reopening the wound, "It's from that debris that fell. I was shielding it from Jakotsu and it hit my back."

He walked over and took another cloth, dipping it into the water basin Mukotsu was holding.

"Are you sure you're okay like that?" Mukotsu questioned.

He flung the somewhat mussed braid forward over his shoulder and tried to wipe some of the blood off his back.

"Just worry about Jakotsu first."

"Understood, Oo-aniki. He is your best friend after all."

Bankotsu paused, "What?"

"You've known each other longer and understand each other better than the rest of us do. It's only natural you're worried about him."

He smiled, "Yeah, you're right. I try not to show favoritism to him, but I really can't help it."

Suikotsu re-entered then, carrying a few salves and bandages. He knelt beside where Jakotsu lay, and went to work. Mukotsu, seeing that Suikotsu was handling it all right, went on out.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, Mukotsu. Thanks," Bankotsu called out as he left. Then he sat down next to Suikotsu, "So, how bad is it?"

"Not that bad at all, he just lost a lot of blood and it made him lightheaded."

"So he'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine," He said tying off a bandage around the wound.

"Good," He replied, relieved that it wasn't as serious as it had seemed.

"We'd best let him rest," Suikotsu said standing. "Come over here by the porch so I can get you bandaged, the light's dim in here."

Bankotsu nodded and went over and sat down.

"Hmm, just some minor burns and a few cuts. This one on your back's the worst though."

"Figured it probably was."

The two went silent, until Bankotsu spoke again, "Suikotsu, are we heartless?"

He looked surprised at that sudden question, "Why do you ask?"

"That rebellion leader- he said we were heartless, that we can't love."

"That's the way most people view killers, I suppose."

"Do you think it's true though?"

He laughed a little, "Inquisitive aren't we?"

"Just wanting a second opinion, so to speak," Bankotsu reiterated.

"Bankotsu, if you didn't have a heart- what would you be?" Suikotsu asked.

"Dead?"

"Exactly. What we do might not be moral or right in the eyes of people, but we still have hearts."

"I don't mean literally, I mean…"

"Yes, I think we're capable of love," Suikotsu cut in, knowing what he was going to say.

"Suikotsu?"

"Trust me. I've seen a lot since I first met you, and the way you look out for all of us. The friendship we have- well I'd say that counts as a kind of familial love, wouldn't you?"

"Yah, I guess you're right," Bankotsu replied, thinking back to his thought about how the Shichinin-tai was his family.

"As for the other kind of love; give it time and I'm sure you'll get your answer."

Bankotsu looked perplexed at the comment and Suikotsu just smiled to himself. He knew this was a loaded question, and could tell that something was awkward between Bankotsu and Jakotsu lately. The two had taken him in when he had nothing left in the world, so he figured a gentle nudge in the right direction certainly wouldn't hurt.

"So don't worry yourself about it. When it happens, you'll just know- okay?"

Nodding, he replied, "Okay."

"You staying in here tonight?" Suikotsu asked, looking down at Jakotsu.

"I can't sleep until I know he's feeling better anyways," Bankotsu shrugged, his typical smile back on his face.

"You come and get me or Mukotsu if you or he needs anything during the night. I'll tell Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu to leave your weapons outside the door."

"Thanks Suikotsu, for helping us and for talking with me."

"No problem," He said with a smile, "Goodnight, Oo-aniki."

"Goodnight, Suikotsu," Bankotsu replied as the door slid closed.

"For someone who's not jealous, you sure seem interested in love," A quiet voice spoke.

Bankotsu turned sharply, "Jakotsu?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," He replied opening his eyes and forcing a weak smile.

Seeing that he was indeed okay, Bankotsu walked over and sat nearby. He looked a bit to the side as he spoke, "Jakotsu, I lied."

"Lied?"

"I guess I was…well, jealous about that soldier you were with."

Jakotsu smiled, "Knew it. Your eyes gave you away completely."

"My…eyes?" Bankotsu asked; perplexed as to what he meant.

"I can tell when you get upset; your eyes get this certain look about them." He replied.

"Oh." He replied simply, wondering when Jakotsu first noticed this.

"Want me to scoot over? I can share the futon," Jakotsu offered.

"I don't think I could lie on my back right now if I wanted to. At least not until whatever that stuff Suikotsu put on it sets in more."

"Take your hair down."

"What?" Bankotsu blinked at the abrupt request.

"Like that one night, when I had a fever?"

Recalling the incident, Bankotsu smiled, "Seems like you and I need to avoid fire. That makes two times at least one of us has gotten in the way of a falling building." He untied the string, and shook his hair loose. "Like that?"

"Just like that," Jakotsu replied. "Now come closer," He said patting a place closer beside him on the futon.

Being careful not to hit any of his burns, he sat down next to him. As he was about to say something, Jakotsu tugged gently on the hair, getting Bankotsu closer to his face.

"You know what's different about you and that cute soldier?"

"Uh…not exactly…"

Jakotsu sat up slightly, ignoring the pain in his side, and was now inches from Bankotsu's face.

"That soldier would have never kissed me back," He said before pressing his lips against Bankotsu's.

And as predicted, that was where they did indeed differed.

As they pulled apart, Jakotsu scooted over to leave some room.

"We'd better sleep now. I'll try not to roll on you just in case someone decides to not knock again."

Bankotsu laid down on his stomach on top of the blanket, "All right. Goodnight, Jakotsu."

He glanced over to Jakotsu, and smiled; thinking to himself, _"I'll just know, huh?_"

"Goodnight, Bankotsu," Jakotsu replied, having a feeling he knew what that smile meant.

---------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7: Butterflies

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Butterflies**

Morning came all too quickly for Bankotsu, who was now feeling every little burn, cut and scrape. With this deduction, he realized the salve Suikotsu had used must have worn off. He started to roll to his side so he could stand up, and quickly discovered that wasn't such a good idea.

"Ah damn that hurts!" He cursed as injury on his back felt the weight on it.

"Moving tends to do that," Jakotsu said flatly.

Bankotsu blinked, "You were awake?"

He nodded, "Tried to get up awhile back and decided it wasn't worth the trouble unless it was an emergency."

"Well, we need to at least get to Suikotsu so we can get this fixed," Bankotsu replied, beginning another attempt to get up without further pains.

Finally he managed to stagger to his feet, "Here, let me help you." He said extending a hand down to Jakotsu.

With a smile, he reached out and took the braided-man's offered hand and began to pull himself upright.

Just as they both thought they had succeeded, Jakotsu lost his balance and sent them both toppling to the ground. From amidst their awkward position, Jakotsu was now lying across Bankotsu's stomach diagonally, and Bankotsu was half twisted onto his side.

"Ouch!" Jakotsu cried out as his side grazed the floor.

"Damnit…" Bankotsu paused and began to laugh. Soon joined by Jakotsu as well. "We're pathetic, you know that?" He remarked with a shake of his head.

"Some warriors we are." Jakotsu replied with a smile.

But of course, staying like that wasn't exactly an option, and a knock at the door indicated that they should probably get in a less compromising position.

"Oi…Jakotsu move."

"You move, I'm not. It hurts too much," He retorted sticking his tongue out.

Given the situation they found themselves in, they finally decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

"Who is it?" Bankotsu inquired.

"It's Suikotsu, just brought some more medicine. That from last night should have worn off by now."

"Yeah, we figured that out the hard way," Jakotsu muttered, "Especially when we tried to stand up."

The door slid open and calmed Suikotsu couldn't help but smirk, "Let me guess. You tried to help each other stand up and both ended up falling down, right?"

With a laugh, Bankotsu replied, "Precisely."

Suikotsu walked over and went about helping the two back over to the futon. At first, Bankotsu seemed nervous about lying next to Jakotsu with the other person in the room, and even he noticed.

"Is there something wrong with having you two share a futon?" Suikotsu asked scratching his head. "I figured it would be okay and all, considering how long you've known each other."

An apprehensive smile lit upon Bankotsu's features, "It's fine, I was just worried about crowding Jakotsu. With that side and all I'd hate to be pushing him off the futon."

"I hate to say it, Oo-aniki. But I'm pretty certain he wouldn't mind you being all over him," Suikotsu said leaning over Jakotsu to tend to the sword wound.

Jakotsu giggled, and tugged at the slight whisp of Suikotsu's hair that hung down in his face, "Oh, you're on to me, Suikotsu. I might have to go after you next," He said playfully, causing the brown-haired man to scoot backwards quickly.

"Hey now!"

"You have to watch him, Suikotsu. If you turn your back on him, he'll jump you and rip your clothes off," Bankotsu said with a smirk.

"Now, you're giving me ideas," Jakotsu replied with a wide grin.

"Do you two want this medicine or not?" He asked firmly.

They both fell silent.

"That's better," Suikotsu said moving back to work on the wound. He cringed at the sight of all the dried blood, the sleeping doctor making his head start to ache.

Bankotsu noticed him pale, "Suikotsu, should I get Mukotsu to take care of that?"

"No," He gulped, "I just need to get you two to a…a spring or something so you can wash that blood off. Yeah, wash the blood off that's the best thing to do."

"He's doing it again," Jakotsu whispered, noting Suikotsu beginning to panic over the blood issue.

"Shhh, just let him calm down. If we're lucky, he won't insist on washing his hands for hours again," Bankotsu replied quietly.

"Yes, you both need to get that blood washed off you. I'll get Kyoukotsu to help me get you two to a nearby spring or stream or something," He said standing to leave.

"Well, if you think that's best, Suikotsu."

"It'll prevent infection, Oo-aniki and make the medicine more effective," Suikotsu said smiling in return, "I'll be right back."

Jakotsu shook his head, "He's so weird when he gets like that."

"Some people think you and I are weird too, Jakotsu," Bankotsu replied.

"I guess you're right. We're all a little weird."

"Plus, not everyone thinks that blood is attractive," He said smugly.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm like that. It's just the way I am," Jakotsu retorted.

"And that's just the way Suikotsu is too."

"Then you shouldn't get jealous," Jakotsu said firmly.

"What?" Bankotsu asked, turning sharply.

Jakotsu spoke slowly, trying to explain himself in the best possible way, "That's just the way I am. I just get like that about cute guys sometimes and well, you shouldn't take it so personally. They are different than you. There's no feeling there, none- just lust," He paused, and rolled as best as he could so he could see Bankotsu, "I don't want it to bother you, but I can't stop it either. It's part of who I am."

Bankotsu reached over and tapped the snake-markings on Jakotsu's face, "If it's part of who you are, then, I guess I'll just have to learn to like it."

A shocked expression crossed Jakotsu's face for a second before widening into a smile, "Really?"

"Just don't let them hang around too long, or I might have to kill them for you, okay?" He said with an edge of seriousness.

"Understood. I'll kill them within the day, or two days at the most. That'll keep it from being a problem for either of us," Jakotsu replied, then rolled back as he heard the footsteps of Suikotsu and Kyoukotsu approaching.

"I don't care if you were eating. You're always eating," The voice of Suikotsu remarked to Kyoukotsu before a knock sounded on the door.

"Come on in," Bankotsu called out.

Suikotsu walked in and Kyoukotsu ducked and squeezed through the opening.

"Okay Kyoukotsu, just pick them up gently and we'll take them to the closest spring."

Kyoukotsu frowned a bit, but complied; using his large size to lift Jakotsu slowly up.

"Be careful with him, Kyoukotsu. Especially his side," Bankotsu ordered.

Suikotsu leaned down and lifted Bankotsu's arm over his shoulders, "This okay for you?"

"Yeah, just a little pain, but it's bearable," He replied as they made their way outside.

Sitting out on the porch, Mukotsu was mixing something in his bowl, but quickly moved when he saw that he was in the way. Renkotsu was yet again working on Ginkotsu's metal attachments and weaponry but paused to look up as Bankotsu and Jakotsu passed. The odd group of four started into the forest, heading for the nearby spring.

-------------------------------------

"Kyoukotsu, go ahead and grab yourself a snack if there's something around here that suits you. It'll save us some food for later if you eat now," Bankotsu commented once they arrived.

The gigantic figure gave a slight nod, "Okay, Oo-aniki." With that said, he lumbered off into the forest to seek out a meal.

Suikotsu looked around, "If you two will be okay, I can go get the medicine and I'll bandage you up once you're done washing up."

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Suikotsu," Bankotsu replied looking to the small pool and the trickle of a waterfall that descended into it.

"Just yell for Kyoukotsu if anything serious happens," The brown-haired man remarked before turning and heading back through the forest to retrieve his medicines and bandages.

Bankotsu pulled his shirt off and laid it aside, then he paused a moment in removing his pants. He looked over to Jakotsu, and saw that he'd already pulled off his clothing and was wading into the water.

Upon seeing that Bankotsu was watching him, Jakotsu turned to face him, "What? Like what you see?" He asked with an impish grin.

A flustered and blushing Bankotsu tried to formulate a reply, "Why do you always have to say things like that?"

"Because you're cute when you get all nervous like that," He replied simply.

Bankotsu blinked, letting the words register. Finally, he took a deep breath, and pulled off the rest of his clothes and waded into the water as well.

They were silent for a while, until Jakotsu noticed Bankotsu's fascination with something on a nearby rock. Being careful not to startle him or cause unnecessary pain to his own injury, Jakotsu made his way over. Bankotsu was standing in the water; head tilted slightly to the right side in inquisitive amusement, and was looking at a small blue butterfly sunning itself on the rock.

"Bankotsu?" The taller-man asked drawing nearer.

"Jakotsu- look! I've never seen one this color. Isn't it beautiful?" He said; face lit up like an excited child's.

"Hmm, I've never seen one like that either. I guess they're rare," Jakotsu reasoned.

"That makes it special then, even if it is all alone," Bankotsu replied with a smile. "It just needs a good friend or someone to love."

"Or maybe someone's that's both of those," Jakotsu offered, a gentle hand placed on Bankotsu's shoulder.

Bankotsu smiled slightly, "I bet that's exactly what he needs, but he's scared and confused; so it might take him awhile to get used to that."

"But I'm sure that other butterfly would understand that, and try and help him anyways," He replied, continuing the analogy.

"Then he wouldn't be alone anymore," Bankotsu said, gaze following the butterfly as it flew off.

"No, he wouldn't be alone at all," Jakotsu added, also watching as the small blue speck disappeared in the sky.

The two fell silent, watching the almost indiscernible dot vanish amidst the sky and clouds. Bankotsu felt better, even if it was under the ruse of the butterfly, that he'd explained to Jakotsu his situation. And Jakotsu was glad to see that his friend was starting to open up a little more about their relationship.

"Um…what are you two looking at?" Suikotsu asked squinting at where they were looking.

Bankotsu moved a bit more away from Jakotsu and replied, "It was just a blue butterfly."

"Blue? That color's strange around this area," Suikotsu said placing his medicines down on the ground.

"That's what makes it special though," Jakotsu remarked.

Bankotsu climbed from the water and used a cloth Suikotsu had brought to dry himself. Attiring himself again, he reached out to Jakotsu to help him out of the water as well.

"Oo-aniki, I don't think you should…" Suikotsu grimaced as Bankotsu tumbled into the water.

Surfacing a few feet away from Jakotsu, Bankotsu sighed, "I should have seen that coming. Okay Jakotsu, come on now." He said, pulling him up and helping him out, then climbing out himself, dripping wet.

"Mou…Are you okay?" Jakotsu asked seeing the annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm just soaking wet, that's all. It'll dry," He said sitting and looking off in the direction the butterfly had disappeared in.

"That's much better. All that dried blood probably wasn't helping it to heal any," Suikotsu said wrapping the bandage around Jakotsu's side.

"What about his injuries?" He asked; pointing to Bankotsu's back.

"He'll be fine. Just strained his back a bit with the weight of that wooden beam and got burnt in a couple of places."

"Do you think we could walk back by ourselves?" Jakotsu asked.

"What for?" Suikotsu questioned.

"I just need to talk to him alone," He said, then whispered, "You know, thank him for saving me and all that…"

Suikotsu nodded, "I'll go on a bit ahead of you that way if you call out I can come back and help you."

He stood, gathering his things, and began to walk back.

Jakotsu walked over and sat next to Bankotsu, "Whatcha thinking so hard about over here?"

Bankotsu looked up at him, "Butterflies."

"If you're worried about that one, I'm sure there's someone out there looking out for him too. He'll be okay."

He contemplated that for a moment before responding, "Yeah, he'll be okay. He's not alone."

"I'm sure he's not," Jakotsu smiled, and then stood, "Let me try helping you up this time."

"Are you saying it was my fault we kept falling?" He asked taking the hand.

"I'm saying, I'm going to help you, that's all."

And with a light tug, Bankotsu was standing beside him.

The two began to walk slowly back to where the others were, leaning on each other for support so they wouldn't fall.

------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8: To Be Strong

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: To Be Strong**

The afternoon had passed uneventfully and the night sky was beginning to show signs of a brewing storm. The seven respective members of the Shichinin-tai were each in their own quarters, all sound asleep. All that is, except for their young leader.

Sitting upright on his futon, watching as the torrents of wind and rain began their descent on the area; Bankotsu was wide awake and showed no signs of tiring soon.

"It was a night like this, several years ago…." He mused to himself as his thoughts drifted to times of the past.

------------------------------------

_The storm was raging outside the building as a well-attired woman rushed into the room. _

_"The soldiers are back, they're attacking the village!" Her panicked voice rang out. _

_The elder man looked to their sleeping son, and went over to shake him awake. _

_"Bankotsu, Bankotsu…wake up," He said shaking the boy from his sleep. _

_"Father?" He questioned. _

_The man looked to his wife and bit his lip, "Son, I want you to do what I say." _

_The young boy nodded, looking expectantly to his Father. _

_"I want you to run to the forest and stay there until I come and get you, okay?" _

_"But…" _

_The woman knelt beside him them, "Go stay in that cave on the edge of the mountain. It'll keep you dry until we can come get you." _

_He hesitated a moment, "You want me to leave you?" _

_"Please, go. We don't have time." His father said, handing him a small bag. _

_"Be strong son, you'll be fine." His mother added, kissing the top of his head. _

_"Okay," Bankotsu replied, going out the door and running as fast as he could towards the forest. _

--------------------------------------------

A loud crash of thunder snapped Bankotsu out of his thoughts.

"Has it really been ten years since then?" He said to himself, "Ten years since I first ran away from a fight and I still regret it."

He laid back on the futon and stared up at the ceiling, the rain steadily hitting the roof creating a soothing melody.

Bankotsu sighed, "And yet, I don't think that the past has anything to do with why I can't seem to sleep…"

He looked over to the other edge of his futon, realizing he had inadvertently lain as if there were two people sharing the futon.

"Well, I guess there's just one thing to do in a time like this," He said getting up and heading for the door, "I just need some sake."

----------------------------

The quiet footsteps sounded as Bankotsu walked down the hallway towards the main living quarters. He paused outside one room, hearing a voice from inside.

"Stay still if you want me to get this out," An irritated voice reprimanded.

"You could be gentler you know," Came the retort.

Bankotsu peeked in through the door.

"You wake me in the middle of the night to get an arrow out of you and you expect me to be gentle? What did you eat anyways?" Suikotsu questioned.

"…a few animals," Kyoukotsu reluctantly replied.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Bankotsu asked pushing the door open.

Suikotsu and Kyoukotsu both looked up at the person entering.

"Oo-aniki, did we wake you?" Suikotsu asked while continuing to pull on the embedded arrow.

"Oh no, I was just getting something to drink. What happened?" He replied tilting his head slightly.

"I was hungry, went to eat something. And then the usual- got called an oni and got shot at," Kyoukotsu muttered.

Bankotsu walked over and sat down next to the giant-sized man. "The oni thing again? Keh! And you didn't eat any people this time, did you?"

"No," The gruff voice muttered.

"Neh, Kyoukotsu- how'd you get so big anyways?" Suikotsu inquired as he washed the blood away from where the arrow was.

The hulking form shrugged, "Always have been larger than normal. Then, eating normal meals just didn't fill up my stomach, so I began to eat whole animals and then peo…"

"We get the idea, Kyoukotsu," Bankotsu remarked, not wanting the details on the other things the strange member considered eatable.

"So you were just born that way?" Suikotsu asked perplexed.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" He retorted.

"Nope, not at all," Suikotsu said, hands up in front of him, "Just makes me wonder what your parents were like."

"Wouldn't know…"

Bankotsu looked up then, "You didn't know your parents at all?"

"Even they didn't want an oni-child," He said quietly, crossing his arms.

"It's hard to live in a world where even your own relatives don't want you to live," Suikotsu remarked sadly.

"That's why we have to be strong, and live on," Bankotsu commented after a moment of silence, "The past is the past, there's no use dwelling on it. We're our own family now, all seven of us." He added with a smile.

"How is it you always know what to say in times like this?" Suikotsu pondered aloud.

He laughed a bit, "I guess that's why I'm the leader here, eh?"

The other two shook their heads at the youthful boy before them.

"What?"

"Never mind," Suikotsu replied, as he began to thoroughly wash his hands in the basin.

"Well, I best let you two sleep some, who knows what'll happen tomorrow," Bankotsu said standing to leave.

"Night, Oo-aniki," They replied as he went out the door.

"How can he always so optimistic, even when he's had it just as bad as the rest of us in the past?" Suikotsu murmured quietly.

--------------------------------

_The rain had stopped, and the sky was bright that morning. A young wide-eyed boy scrambled out of the rocks on the cave ledge and looked down at the town below- or at least what used to be the town. Moving as fast as his legs would carry him, he made his way down to the charred remains of the buildings._

_"Mama? Papa?" He questioned as he looked around the place where his home used to stand. _

_He pulled at some tattered papers with small symbols scrawled on them. The body of the man hired to teach him to write lying nearby. He bit his lip, and continued to look around. _

_"Mama? Papa? Where are you?" The shakily voice called out. He stopped on seeing the two bodies under the rubble nearby. _

_Tears began to well in his eyes, "You said you were coming to get me. Why? Why did you stay? I can use a sword too…Why didn't you let me fight?" His voice quaked as he sunk to his knees, "I might have made a difference. I might have saved you." _

_"You, boy, what are you doing?" A sharp voice called out. _

_He looked up at the soldier, knowing it was one of them from the night before. _

_"Are you alone boy?" He asked walking closer. _

_Bankotsu flinched at the word 'alone,' his fists balled at his sides. _

_"So you are alone," The man noted, "If you're here for their money, I already took it." He sneered, holding up a pouch. _

_His long black hair moving with a flourish, the boy grabbed up a smaller wooden beam, and thrust the jagged edge through the soldier's chest. _

_"You…why did you…" The man staggered. _

_"Revenge, for my family," He said defiantly, easily holding the large beam up. _

_"But you're just a kid. How can you…be so strong…" _

_"Because my mother told me to be strong," He replied, pushing the beam further into the man and ultimately killing him. _

_The boy stooped down and pried the pouch of money from the dead man's hands. "For a sword, so I can fight and not run." He said to himself as he walked away from the rubble. _

_He paused and looked back over his shoulder, "I'll be strong from now on, Mama…Papa. And I won't run from a fight ever again, unless it's the only way to keep living." _

----------------------------------------------

Bankotsu sighed and poured himself another cup of sake. Storms like this always made him think about the past; even if he told others to forget the past, he himself couldn't do so.

_"So you are alone."_ The voice echoed in his head as he rubbed at his temples.

He closed his eyes, and another memory overlapped the other

_"I hate being lonely…" Jakotsu murmured, eyes downcast, then he reached up and brushed his fingers against Bankotsu's cheek again, "But now I have you." _

Bankotsu's eyes shot open; he slowly stood up and walked down the hall.

"He must think I'm ignoring him, I haven't talked to him since we got back this afternoon," He muttered to himself as he slowly opened the door to Jakotsu's room.

Sprawled out on his futon, the blankets kicked aside, laid Jakotsu sound asleep.

"Well at least he's getting a good night's rest," Bankotsu said to himself walking over and pulling the blanket back over Jakotsu.

"Ban…kotsu…." He muttered.

Bankotsu jerked back, face flushed and stared down at him. Jakotsu rolled in his sleep, pulling the blankets around him. He breathed a sigh of relief, and allowed himself a slight smile. Turning to leave, he was just about to slide the door closed, when he heard a voice call out.

"Aniki, is that you?" The once sleeping figure inquired as he squinted at the figure in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I woke you," He replied quietly, "I'll be going now."

He took a step forward, but Jakotsu's plea stopped him, "Please, Bankotsu…wait."

Knowing that staying here for long would only cause troubles, Bankotsu turned to face Jakotsu from his place at the door.

"Did you need something?"

"Why were you here? Is something wrong?" He questioned.

Bankotsu hung his head, trying to figure out the least embarrassing way to explain this. "I was just checking in on you when I went down for some sake."

Jakotsu frowned, "There's something else."

"It's nothing, just go back to sleep," Bankotsu said quickly, and was just about to slide the door all the way closed when Jakotsu spoke up.

"Were you feeling alone without me?"

Bankotsu halted all his movements; afraid the slightest gesture would betray his emotion.

"You were lonely, weren't you?" Jakotsu continued, as he stood up.

Bankotsu's eyes scanned up and down the halls, looking for any signs that the others were awakened by the conversation so far. Before he could conclude if anyone else was awake, two arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Should we go somewhere else to talk?" He whispered into Bankotsu's ear.

Not knowing what else to do, he replied, "Sure."

The rain still lightly fell outside as the two figures sat on the far porch of the building, away from the sleeping quarters.

"So tell me, what's wrong?" Jakotsu asked gently.

"I told you, nothing is wrong," He retorted.

"Then why…"

Bankotsu cut him off, as he put his face in his hands, "I always feel alone when it storms, but I can usually deal with it fine. But this time, it wasn't just my parents I missed- I was missing you being there with me too."

A shocked expression crossed Jakotsu's features before he moved closer and placed an arm around Bankotsu.

_"You're still confused about your feelings, aren't you?"_ Jakotsu thought to himself as he felt Bankotsu shift in his arms.

"Jakotsu?" He murmured against the taller man's chest.

"Hmm?"

"Can you…" He turned his face away, and whispered "Can you hold me, just for a little while?"

Jakotsu looked at him with a softened smile, and nodded 'yes.'

Lifting the smaller man into his lap as if he were a small child, Jakotsu gently put his arms around him, looking for any signs of a change of mind on Bankotsu's part.

Instead, Bankotsu laid his head against Jakotsu's chest, and clung to his kimono.

After a few moments in silence, Jakotsu noticed something damp against his chest. Upon looking down at the man in his arms, he noticed a single tear trailing down his cheek.

"Bankotsu, what's wrong?" He questioned as he loosened his hold.

"I can't help it. I miss them. I'll always miss them," He muttered, clinging tighter to Jakotsu.

"It's okay, I understand. I miss my parents too, but we can't change the past. We just have to move on. That's what they'd want."

Bankotsu looked up at Jakotsu then, rushed words coming out, "But would they want us to be killers? Would they want us to be just like those that took them away from us? Would they want us to be together?"

Upon realizing what he said, he pulled himself away quickly, cursing to himself.

Jakotsu sighed, and quietly replied, "I think, they'd want us to do what we had to survive- even if it was killing others. And I also think that, deep down, all things aside, they'd want you to be happy with whomever you choose to be with."

Bankotsu seemed to take that into consideration as he turned back towards Jakotsu. Unable to find the words he wanted, he followed his impulse and pressed his lips to the one next to him.

Jakotsu blinked as Bankotsu pulled away and stood up, a blush etched across his features, "I better get to my room before the others see me out here."

"Bankotsu…I…" Jakotsu scrambled up after him.

"I'm still a little confused, but I'm beginning to understand myself better," He paused, and said with a slight smile over his shoulder, "Goodnight, Jakotsu."

As the figure returned inside, Jakotsu put his fingers to his lips, "He kissed me," His face widened into a smile, as he called out behind him, "Goodnight, Bankotsu. Sleep well!"

-----------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9: A Friend to Lean On

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: A Friend to Lean On**

As the sun shed its first beams over the horizon, the sprawled figure stretched and rubbed at his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, squinting as if trying to decipher something written there. Then, he slowly touched his fingers to his lips.

"Was that a dream or not…" He mumbled to himself, then with a shrug, sat up and went about getting dressed.

After pulling his yukata about him, Jakotsu plopped himself down in front of a small mirror he'd affixed to the wall, and pulled out a small tray that had the coloring dye he used on his lips.

A loud knock at the door sounded, followed by a sharp voice.

"Jakotsu, you still here?" Renkotsu called out.

Wondering to himself why he wouldn't be, Jakotsu replied, "Yes? What is it?"

"Ginkotsu's gotten new blades fitted and wondered if you wanted to spar with him to test your reflexes."

"Doesn't Bankotsu usually do that?"

"Oo-aniki's gone, so I figured I'd ask you instead."

"Bankotsu's gone?" Jakotsu said jumping up. "Did he tell you where he went?" The semi-panicked voice demanded.

"I don't have a clue," Renkotsu replied, not quite sure why Jakotsu was so unnerved by this, "He was gone early this morning from what Mukotsu says."

"Does Mukotsu know?" Jakotsu asked, not waiting for a reply before rushing outside to find Mukotsu.

Renkotsu watched him run past and shook his head, "What craziness have those two gotten themselves into this time?"

----------------------------------------------

Mukotsu was sitting out on the porch, grinding some plants and things into a potion mix. Nearby, Ginkotsu was waiting for Renkotsu to return and Kyoukotsu was finishing off some poor oni that he had snagged for a meal. Suikotsu was leaning against one of the beams on the porch, seemingly calm except for the constant clenching of his fist. Into this somewhat serene moment, Jakotsu came running and calling out.

"Oi, Mukotsu! Mukotsu, where are you!"

He skidded to a halt upon seeing the person he was seeking.

"Jakotsu? What's wrong?" Mukotsu questioned looking up.

"Renkotsu said that you said Bankotsu left this morning; so where did he go, he said you might know." He rambled.

"Not sure exactly why he left. I just know a bit before the sun rose, I was out gathering some supplies for my potions when I saw him walking out with the Banryuu. I asked him what was going on, and he just said he was going for a walk and not to worry."

"Before sun rose? Which way did he go?" Jakotsu asked looking around for any signs of the direction he left in.

Mukotsu pointed off towards the forest on the right, "He was headed that way, but once in the forest, I have no idea which way he went."

"Okay, thanks…" Jakotsu said dashing back inside, almost knocking over Renkotsu who was standing the doorway.

"Renkotsu no aniki, what's up with him?" Suikotsu inquired.

"I haven't the slightest idea," He muttered in reply before walking over to Ginkotsu. "Okay Ginkotsu, looks like we're going to have to try those blades out on a tree instead."

"Gesh. Okay Aniki," The metallic voice reverberated in return, as he followed Renkotsu towards the forest on the left.

A few seconds later, the sound of Jakotsu rushing back out reached the ears of those that remained on the porch. Jakotsutou slung across his back, he pointed in the direction Mukotsu had indicated. "That way right?"

"You going after him?" Mukotsu questioned in return.

"Yah," He murmured, breathing heavily due to all his running around.

"I'll go with you." Suikotsu said walking over.

"Ah, you don't have to. I'll be okay."

"No one should be out there alone, even if they're looking for someone else. Plus, I've got nothing else to do around here," He said picking up the steel-claws.

"Mou… okay," Jakotsu relented, not really wanting anyone else to be there when he found Bankotsu, but knowing any further argument might cause trouble.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Bankotsu walked through the quiet forest, Banryuu slung lazily over his shoulder.

_"Why can't I stop thinking about it? All I did is kiss him, right?"_ He drug a hand down his face, _"Idiot, that's the problem. Normal people don't go around kissing their best friend."_

As he looked about, taking in the scenery, he noted some movement up ahead, and pulled Banryuu down into a defensive pose.

"You can drop your guard, boy. I'm not going to kill you." The gruff voice spoke out.

Walking towards the voice, Banryuu still ready for attack, Bankotsu neared the figure slumped against a tree. It was a man, about thirty in age, and badly wounded. From the attire he wore, Bankotsu knew one thing- he was a wandering swordsman, not a soldier.

"There's no reason to be so apprehensive, I'm too weak to move let alone attack you."

Bankotsu's eyebrows narrowed as he took in the situation.

"Will you be a little friendlier if I introduce myself?"

"I suppose," Bankotsu said, caught a bit off guard by the question.

"My name is Katsuro, I'm a wandering swordsman. I hold no alliance to any Daimyou."

"I figured as much from your clothing. And I take it, you were injured in battle and managed to drag yourself into this forest to die in peace then?"

"Yes, that was my intent; but I didn't know some young ronin would stumble across me."

"And how did you know I was also one who held no ties to a Daimyou?" Bankotsu inquired.

"Because those idiot soldiers would never get a weapon as nice as that," The man replied, laughing a bit to himself. "I see you still haven't dropped your guard. That's just like a ronin: never trusting anyone, traveling alone, always trying to be like that legend."

"Legend?" Bankotsu asked; eyes lighting up like a child waiting for a bedtime tale.

"Come on boy, don't tell me- you haven't heard the legend about gaining a true warrior's spirit?"

Bankotsu shook his head in the negative, face barely containing his eagerness to hear the story though.

"Well then, I'll do my best to tell you before my time is finished here," The man said, sitting up as best he could, and beginning the legend.

----------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that he went this way, Suikotsu?" Jakotsu said looking around frantically.

"Unless a large oni with claws the size of the Banryuu is around here, only Bankotsu could have sliced down that tree like that," He remarked.

Jakotsu sighed, "I sure hope he's okay. It's not like him to just walk off like this."

"Did something happen between you two last night?" Suikotsu asked.

Freezing in his current position, Jakotsu shakily turned to the figure behind him, eyes wide. "Why would you think that?"

"Last night, he was in your room talking to you, wasn't he?"

He nervously laughed, "Yeah, he was just talking to me. He'd gotten up to get some sake and just stopped to see if I was okay, that's all."

"Probably still worried about that sword wound, I assume."

"Yeah, that was it!" Jakotsu agreed, hoping it was enough to keep Suikotsu from thinking there was anything more to it than that.

"Good, I thought you might have gotten in a fight about something," He replied, continuing to walk forward

Jakotsu just quirked his head to one side in contemplation, wondering why Suikotsu seemed so concerned with their friendship; then scurried after him.

"I think that might be one of the few things that would get to him. Your opinions and feelings seem to affect him a lot, whether he notices it or not."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're sad, Bankotsu's sad. If you're happy, he's happy. You seem to feed off each other's emotions. I guess you just share a close bond like that."

"Wow, I never noticed that, but you're right. We do seem to be in the same mood at the same time," Jakotsu replied, scratching the side of his head.

Suikotsu laughed at the expression on Jakotsu's face, "You're lucky to have a close friend like him. I envy you."

"Mou… I'm your friend too Suikotsu. I've just known him longer, so…"

"I know, I know. I'm not trying to come between you. I just wish that I had someone to talk to the way you two do."

"You can talk to me, Suikotsu. You just never seem to want to talk, that's all."

"Okay then, um…heh, figures, now I can't think of anything to talk about," Suikotsu shrugged.

"Can I ask you something then?" Jakotsu said, walking next to him.

"Sure."

"Why do you wash your hands so much? I know, Bankotsu told me that it has to do with your past and that I shouldn't ask, but I really want to know."

"Blood triggers my anger, the side of me that likes to kill and so…" He started to fidget with his hands, and Jakotsu noticed.

"So you don't want to accidentally get like that when you're helping someone, is that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Thought so. Sorry to ask."

"It's all right. I can see why you'd be curious about it. Now, can I ask you something?"

"Um…I guess."

"I know you don't like females and tend to go after attractive males, so I was wondering: are you attracted to Bankotsu?"

Jakotsu stopped walking, and just stared at Suikotsu.

Suikotsu continued though, not expecting an answer. "Because, if you are- help him understand that we aren't heartless."

"What?"

"He asked me if we were heartless because we are killers. I figure, since he's still so young- that comment is probably eating away at him. I know, he seems cheerful on the outside, but I have a feeling that's just a mask covering up his sadness. I can't help him, so the best I can do is ask you to help him."

There was a brief silence between them, before Jakotsu replied, "Then I'll try; for him and for you. I'll try and help him."

'Thank you, Jakotsu," Suikotsu said with a smile.

"I don't what that has to do with whether I'm attracted to him or not though," Jakotsu noted, with a hint of suspicion.

"You tend to do things on a more grandiose scale when you think the guy is 'cute,' Jakotsu. We all know that, so that's why I wanted to know if you felt that way about him or not."

"Whether a guy is cute or not doesn't affect my motivation to help him, that depends on how much I care about the guy. Those are two different emotions to me, Suikotsu."

Suikotsu smirked knowingly; he'd gotten his answer. Jakotsu did care about Bankotsu, "Then, I'm sorry to have pried."

Jakotsu sighed, "It's all right." He looked around then spoke up again, "Are you still sure he went this way? We haven't found him yet."

"He's around here somewhere; we'll just have to keep looking."

---------------------------------------------

Bankotsu was now sitting across from the man as he finished up his story.

"And so, the legend says that any ronin that can kill ruthlessly when ordered to, yet still lives honorably, possesses a true warrior's spirit. And with that achievement, the gods will pardon his wrongdoings in life."

"A noble goal then, if that's the return for it," Bankotsu replied.

The man coughed, a bit of blood coming up with it, "And that's why, I can die in peace. I've achieved that goal, so my spirit can be at rest."

Bankotsu stood then, and looked back the way he'd come, "If you want to live, I can go get one of my men who's knows some things about medicine. He might be able to save you."

"No, it's just my time to go," Katsuro said with another cough, then asked, "One of your men, eh? So you've got yourself a ronin army of sorts then I suppose."

"I guess that's what you could call the seven of us."

"Seven…" He smiled with realization, "Then I presume, you're one of the infamous Shichinin-tai."

Bankotsu nodded, "I'm Bankotsu of the Shichinin-tai."

"The young leader. I thought that sword reminded me of the rumors I'd heard of the group. All the ronin like me envy you, you know that boy," He coughed again, "We envy you, because you're not alone in the world..."

The man's head fell heavily against his chest.

Bankotsu knelt beside him, "Katsuro? Katsuro?" He bowed his head, knowing that the man had finally died. He lifted up the body slowly, and began to dig out a grave for the man.

Once the hole was deep enough, he laid the body inside and snatched up a wildflower from nearby, tossing it down onto the body. "And I envy you, because you died with a warrior's spirit, Katsuro. Now, I'll have to see if I can do the same before I reach my end."

As he started to fill the hole with the dirt, he heard two footsteps approaching him, and held Banryuu ready.

"Oo-aniki, is that you?" A voice called out as the bushes were sliced away.

"Jakotsu? Suikotsu? What in the world…" He stammered seeing the figures emerge.

"Someone was a bit worried about where you'd run off to, and I decided to tag along to make sure he didn't get himself lost," Suikotsu replied.

Jakotsu frowned, "I think I could have found him without getting lost." He retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"So what's going on?" Suikotsu asked, pointing to the grave.

"Ronin that died out here. Thought a proper grave was in order for the legend he told me before he died."

"Legend?" Jakotsu inquired, walking over beside Bankotsu.

"I'll tell you about it when we get back."

Jakotsu smiled, and then looked to Suikotsu, "Can Suikotsu come with us and hear the legend too?"

Bankotsu looked perplexed as to the sudden insistence on having a third party there.

"I'm sure he wants to hear it too. We're not the only ones that need someone to talk to, you know."

Looking to Suikotsu, Bankotsu understood what had most likely happened. _"So those two had a nice talk on their way to find me, eh?" _

"Okay then, it's us three and some sake when we get back." He replied, tossing his braid back over his shoulder, and working on filling the rest of the grave.

After finding a decent stone to sit atop the grave, the three made their way back towards the building they called home for the time. Part of the way there, Jakotsu smirked, and wrapped his arms around Bankotsu's shoulders from behind.

"Jakotsu?"

"You were being too quiet, I thought that something might have sucked your soul out and turned you into a ghost or something."

Bankotsu frowned, "And why does that give you reason to suffocate me?"

"Just making sure your heart was still beating, that's all." Jakotsu said placing his hand over Bankotsu's heart, "And sure enough, it's still there."

Suikotsu looked on from behind, as Bankotsu stopped walking, Jakotsu still clinging onto him.

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu said, beginning to loosen his hold. He pulled back, but stopped when he felt a grip on his hand.

He looked down at the hand he had placed on Bankotsu's chest to see that Bankotsu was now holding that hand where it was over his heart.

"Mou…you okay?" The taller man asked, looking from their joined hands up to his face.

"Thank you, Jakotsu. I needed to hear that," He said quietly. Then, he took a deep breath, gave Jakotsu's hand a slight squeeze, and gently pushed the taller figure off his back, "Come on let's get back so we can have some sake." He added, his voice returning to its usual child-like tone.

Suikotsu walked over and placed a hand on Jakotsu's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Jakotsu asked turning.

"I told you, it was up to you," He said with a smile. Jakotsu just nodded in reply.

"Hey, I can see the building's roof. Let's race the rest of the way." Bankotsu remarked, pointing to the silhouette of the building in the distance.

"You're on," Suikotsu replied.

"What do I get when I win?" Jakotsu asked with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter, because neither of you are going to win," Bankotsu said as he started off running.

Shifting the Jakotsutou on his back, Jakotsu ran off after him, "Hey! That's cheating!"

Suikotsu just shook his head, and followed, "You're both cheating, so I should win by default!"

After stumbling their way over various tree roots and fallen limbs, the three members of the Shichinin-tai made their way back to the building. Once the sake was located, Bankotsu pulled out some cups and sat down out on the porch.

"Okay guys, whoever wants to hear this legend I heard from a true warrior named Katsuro, sit down now, grab some sake, and I'll start the story." He said, as the others gathered around.

Jakotsu sat close to his left side, Suikotsu and Mukotsu sat off to the right side, and Kyoukotsu sat on the ground next to the porch. Apparently Renkotsu had gone off into the other area of the forest with Ginkotsu, and from the explosions heard every few minutes, it was decided they were still out there trying out the new blades and cannons.

Bankotsu took a few drinks of the sake, and then, began the tale. "A long time ago, there was a noble swordsman who started off on a journey. Now this man fought alone, but he had a worthy goal in sight…."

As the story was told, Jakotsu noted something different about Bankotsu. The smile on his face seemed a bit wider than before and his eyes didn't seem to hold as much sadness in them. With that in mind, Jakotsu decided he would have to thank Suikotsu for talking to him. Because sometimes, Jakotsu thought to himself, you just need a good friend to help you out.

-----------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10: Stories by Starlight

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Stories by Starlight**

As the sun began to descend over the horizon, it brought a blanket of stars in its wake. Still in a pleasant mood from the day's earlier events, Bankotsu was currently attempting to climb up into the branches of a nearby tree.

Upon seeing the spectacle, Renkotsu walked over and called up to him.

"Oo-aniki, is there some specific reason you're up there?"

Bankotsu, who was currently hanging from one of the upper branches by merely his right arm, simply replied, "Um… because it's fun?"

"And what if you fall?"

He started laughing at that, "Renkotsu, you sound like my Mother did."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or insult," The bald-man remarked, shaking his head at their young leader's antics.

"A compliment. Thanks for worrying about me," He called down, still scrambling to lift himself up onto the branch safely.

Renkotsu started at that, realizing that he had been subconsciously worrying about the boy. While he certainly thought the group could have been better managed at times, and that with their strength- even the shogun was not to haughty a goal, he realized that Bankotsu's carefree nature had started to rub off on him.

"I'm not tucking you into bed, if that's what you're saying. Goodnight, Oo-aniki," He said, walking back in the building.

Bankotsu smiled at that. After Renkotsu had first joined the group, they'd gotten into quite a few arguments about how things should or shouldn't be done. He'd given him an ultimatum then- "Let me do it my way and then if I screw up, I'll admit you were right." And true to his word, every time his plan fell through, he'd tell Renkotsu that he'd screwed up. The strange agreement had forged respect between the two and they'd rarely had trouble since. But now that Bankotsu thought about it, Renkotsu was like the parental figure to the group; reprimanding them for doing silly things, looking after Ginkotsu, and just overall keeping the rag-tag group in some sense of order.

Seating himself on the sturdy branch, Bankotsu readjusted his armor that was twisted in the climb up. With a content sigh, he tilted his head to the side and gazed up at the stars, noting that the blurry patch between two bright stars was brighter than it usually was.

"Bankotsu? What are you doing up there?" A questioning voice called from below.

He looked down to see Jakotsu staring up at him. "Just looking at the sky. It's nice out tonight."

The sky was darkening, making the stars and crescent moon seem only brighter.

"Can I join you up there?" He asked tentatively, pulling his purple scarf up around his shoulders.

Bankotsu pushed down on the branch, testing its strength, "I think it'll hold us."

Jakotsu nodded, and slowly began to climb up to where the branch was. Once close enough, Bankotsu extended a hand to help him and scooted out further on the limb to make room.

"Why'd you climb all the way up here just to look at the sky? It's not like you can't see it from the ground," Jakotsu questioned, scratching at his head.

"I feel like I'm closer to the stars this way. I know, it's silly, but hey, if it makes me happy, it's all good, right?"

"If it makes you happy," Jakotsu replied with a smile.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, inside the building that they called home for now, everyone else was settling down for the night. Suikotsu had just finished washing his hands clean of the dirt they'd acquired during the day and as he went to place the basin back in the corner, something inside his head snapped.

His hands released their hold on the basin and grabbed the sides of his head as if in immense pain. The basin shattered as it hit the floor. Suikotsu's eyes seemed to dilate, his hands becoming shaky and his breath coming in short, haggard breaths.

"Where…where am I?" A quieter voice spoke as he looked about the room.

Upon seeing the steel-claws he used in battle laying on the ground, his shook his head as if to wake himself from a nightmare.

"No! I'm not him. Why am I here? No…I shouldn't be here," He untied his armor and flung it down. Staggering to the door and he made his way down the halls, exiting on the other side of the building.

"I'm not one of them. I don't belong here," The trembling form that held the appearance of Suikotsu whispered as he ran from the building and off into the distance.

----------------------------------------

After sitting in silence for several minutes, Jakotsu was beginning to fidget with his hands.

"Aniki, are the stars really that interesting?"

"Nah, they're just nice to look at, don't you think?" He said looking over at the taller man.

"I guess…"

The two went silent for a few moments, before Bankotsu spoke again.

"I used to know some stories about the stars; one's that my mom had told me. But I can't seem to remember any of them now. Maybe I'm just hoping if I look at them long enough I'll remember something."

Jakotsu frowned, Bankotsu was beginning to feel sad and in turn, he was as well. Then, his face lit back up. "Bankotsu, I know a story about them." He offered, hoping it would cheer him up.

"You do?" He asked blinking.

"Well…I'm not sure if I remember the names of the people in it, but I think I remember the basic story. Eh, forget it, it's probably not one that your mom told you anyways."

"Could you tell it to me?" Bankotsu asked, placing a gentle hand on his companion's shoulder.

"If you really want me to."

"Please, it would mean a lot to me if you did."

"Okay. But I'm warning you, I might not remember it right."

"Then just make it up as you go along," Bankotsu replied with a smile.

"Then here goes nothing…" Jakotsu said with a shrug, creasing his eyebrows in thought as he tried to recall the story.

---------------------------------------------

Looking about the dark forest, Suikotsu's mind felt blank and hazy. He couldn't remember much; except that he was trying to get away from something or someone, his name was 'Suikotsu' and that his father had taught him how to be a doctor. Finally, he had managed to make his way to a nearby town, his eyes darting about, looking to the quiet houses. He spotted one in which the lights were still dimly lit and made his ways towards it.

"Hush Kinpa, quiet now little one."

He heard the voice from inside speak as he approached the door.

"Grandmother, it hurts…" A young girl's voice strained to reply.

"I know dear, but the doctor is in another village. He can't get back for a few days, so you'll just have to hang on."

Glancing back towards the forest he came from, Suikotsu squinted at the flowers and plants growing on the ground. Upon seeing a plant he recognized, he rushed over and began to pick some of it. Once he felt he had enough, he picked up a few fairly smooth stones and returned to the house, knocking lightly at the door.

"Who's there?" The elderly woman questioned through the shut door.

"I'm a doctor and I heard there was a sick girl here."

The door opened a slight crack as the woman looked out, studying the brown-haired man carefully before opening the door.

"I've not seen you before. Where'd you come from boy?"

He paused, as if thinking on anything about his past gave him an immense headache, and finally answered, "From the east. I was just passing through when I overheard about the girl."

"She's gotten a bad fever and is having trouble breathing." The woman explained; turning and expecting Suikotsu to follow her.

"I see," He replied, kneeling beside the girl lying on the floor. He pressed his palm to her head and listened carefully to her breathing pattern, "As I suspected, these herbs should help."

He stood slowly and went to grind the plants into a paste; working quietly and efficiently.

"Grandma, can you tell me a story?" The girl managed to say.

"Sure Kinpa, I'll tell you about a princess and her love across the river in the stars."

"A river in the stars?" Suikotsu asked, looking up for a brief moment.

The old woman went and pulled the ragged cloth back from the window and pointed up at the sky. "See those two bright stars there on either side of that blurry patch?"

Suikotsu nodded.

"I can't see, Grandma," The girl said quietly.

The woman turned, as if to help her, but Suikotsu had already stood up and gathered the small girl into his arms and carried her to the window.

"Right there, Kinpa. Those are the ones your Grandma is talking about," He said gently.

The old woman smiled, "Okay, so one of those stars is Orihime, a beautiful Princess who made beautiful weavings. The other star is Kengyuu, the man that she falls in love with. That blurry part in the middle is the river in the stars that flowed between them."

The girl began to cough, and Suikotsu sat her back down on her futon and returned to the herbs while the woman continued the tale.

---------------------------

"So what did this girl do again?" Bankotsu asked and Jakotsu sat trying to figure it out.

"Maybe she made pottery? I can't remember, she made something like that and she did it well."

"And she was a Princess right?"

"I think it was a Princess, maybe it was a Miko…" Jakotsu muttered, scrunching his face up trying to think.

"Okay, so then what happened?"

"Oh, well this Miko…err.. Princess, she was lonely; so her father, who was an Emperor- I think- anyway, he arranged for her to marry a man from across the river."

"And that blurry patch is supposed to be the river right?" Bankotsu questioned, pointing to the patch.

"Yeah, that's the river."

"Okay, so she was arranged to marry this guy, then what?"

"She met him and they were very happy together and then…something happened…"

"What? What happened?" Bankotsu inquired, entirely captivated by the story.

"Mou…I'm not sure. Let me think…"

----------------------------

"So Orihime and Kengyuu fell in love with each other, and they were very happy together. But that made the Emperor Tentei unhappy because Orihime was slacking off in her weaving," The woman said, pausing a moment to tend the small fire.

"What did he do, Grandma?" The girl questioned as Suikotsu ground up the last of the plants.

"Well, that Emperor sent Kengyuu back to the other side of the river. Orihime was very sad, but her father told her that if she wished to see her love, she would have to complete her weaving tasks to the best of her skills. So, once a year, he allows them to meet; sending a boatman from the moon to help them cross the river."

"What happens if she doesn't complete her task?" Suikotsu questioned as he finished up his work.

"If she hasn't completed her weavings, her father will make it rain and the river will flood. Then the boatman can't come and they are left on opposite sides."

"Poor Orihime…" The girl muttered.

"But if the river's flooded, sometimes, a flock of birds will come and make a bridge for the Princess to cross over."

"So is that why those two stars are shining so brightly, Grandma?"

"Yes Kinpa, it's because it's the night when Orihime gets to be with Kengyuu again."

Suikotsu stood for a moment, "Pardon me Ma'am, I'm going to go get some fresh water for this medicine."

"All right young man, but it's a bit cold out now, take this." She handed him a green outer vest. "This was my son's, he would want someone as kind-hearted as you to have it."

He paused and then bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality Ma'am, I'll do my best to help Kinpa to repay you."

With that said, he went off in search of a nearby spring to fetch some water from.

----------------------------------

"So then, the Emperor guy sends…uh…something from the moon to help her cross the river."

"What kind of something?" Bankotsu asked, somewhat sleepily. He'd been up since before dawn, and his eyes were beginning to drift shut more and more often. With a yawn, he leaned over and rested his head on Jakotsu's shoulder.

Jakotsu sat and thought, and still couldn't remember what it was the Emperor sent from the moon, so with a shrug he decided he'd just make it up, "He sent a dragon and it would take her across the river, but if she hadn't done her job right, then the Emperor would flood the river and the dragon would drown. But then a flock of some giant insects would make a boat for her to cross in and uh… that's the end… I think."

He waited for some sort of reaction from Bankotsu, and when he didn't get any, he looked to the figure resting against his side.

"Aniki?" He asked quietly, finally noticing that Bankotsu had fallen asleep, "I guess I need to work on my story telling skills," Jakotsu muttered to himself.

Bankotsu stirred slightly and a brief whisper escaped his lips, "Thank you, Jakotsu. I'll remember this story, forever."

Jakotsu just smiled, and smoothed back the bangs that hung in Bankotsu's face, "Yeah sure, you just rest while I try to figure out how in the hell to get us down from this tree while you're sleeping."

"Oi, Jakotsu is Oo-aniki up there with you?" A voice called up from beneath the tree.

The taller man turned, trying not to upset the one rested against him, and looked down.

"Yeah Mukotsu, but he fell asleep and I don't really want to wake him up."

The short-poison user shook his head, "You're going to have to wake him anyways. Suikotsu's wandered off again, left his armor and weapons, so I can only assume that…"

"He's off somewhere playing doctor and doesn't remember us again," Jakotsu sighed, this was the fourth time since he met Suikotsu that this had happened, and it was beginning to worry him that it was happening more often.

"We'd better go look soon, with the mission tomorrow and all."

"It's up to Oo-aniki what we do," Jakotsu said before slightly nudging him, "Aniki, come on wake up."

"Hmm?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Suikotsu's wandered off again, that and well, we can't sleep up in a tree."

"The mission tomorrow isn't that hard. Just a small town, we'll look for him after that, he couldn't have gone too far," Bankotsu murmured, with another yawn sneaking its way in.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Mukotsu questioned.

"Yeah, the villages around here are all peaceful so he'll be fine; okay Jakotsu, let's climb on down."

Jakotsu nodded and began to make his way down the trunk, Bankotsu following.

Once they reached the bottom, Bankotsu swung an arm about Jakotsu's shoulders, "As stupid as this sounds- I'm too tired to walk. Can you help me to my room?"

"…Sure." Jakotsu said after a moment.

"Mukotsu if there's something else you need to tell me, feel free to follow."

"Suikotsu's disappearance was the only issue, Oo-aniki," He said, walking behind the two others.

"Okay, then tell the others not to worry about it and bring the message from that Daimyou about tomorrow's mission to my room."

"All right, Oo-aniki," He said going off to get those things done.

Jakotsu smirked, "Trying to get us alone, are we?"

"I'm trying to get some peace and quiet so I can sleep."

"Oh…" Jakotsu replied, face dropping.

"But yeah, I guess that too," Bankotsu added with a yawn, and a smile crept onto Jakotsu's face.

After making their way to his room, Bankotsu got ready for bed as Jakotsu sat nearby.

"You know something Jakotsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I think that was a story my mom had told me once, now that I think about it."

"Really?" He questioned, hoping that it cheered him up.

"Yeah, except now, it means even more to me. Thanks," Bankotsu said, smile on his face as he reached over and took Jakotsu's hand.

"Bankotsu…"

"Go on now, we've got a mission tomorrow and then we have to find Suikotsu. You need your rest. Oh and tell Mukotsu just to leave that letter from the Daimyou with you."

"…'kay. Goodnight," Jakotsu replied standing, he started to walk away then paused when he heard Bankotsu lay back on his futon.

He looked back and saw that the tired leader had already closed his eyes and was seemingly asleep. Walking back over quietly, he pushed the hair from around Bankotsu's face aside. He leaned forward and lightly kissed the small purple star-shaped mark on Bankotsu's forehead, whispering quietly before leaving, "Sleep well, Bankotsu."

------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11: Seeing Past the Exterior

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Seeing Past the Exterior**

The sun had yet to peer over the horizon the next morning, as the six men made their presence known in the quaint little village. The red of the flames from the buildings mimicking the hue of the sun as it rose on the eastern side. It was to be a simple mission: go to the small village indicated and destroy the people there.

That which appeared as nothing more than a small fishing village near a river and a forest was actually a cover for a group of soldiers preparing to act against their Daimyou and replace him with one of their own. A group of soldiers that seemed to think they had a chance against the six of the Shichinin-tai they faced. It soon became apparent to them, that those rumors were true, but often, this realization came only mere moments before death.

Bankotsu had carefully planned the siege, taking fully into consideration that they were short one man, but he hadn't planned on having to fight this hard to make up for said person. True, to most, it could be said that the Shichinin-tai had a very distinct advantage, but Bankotsu wasn't pleased with how slowly the results were being achieved. After eliminating the small group of men in his area, he went about, trying to gauge the progress of the others.

Circling around the outside of the village, Bankotsu spotted two of them facing off against the soldiers there. It was Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. They had managed to destroy the buildings and separate a group of about thirty men from their comrades and currently, they were making that number of thirty, decrease.

"Renkotsu, how's it going?" Bankotsu asked causally as he walked up, driving his blade through a soldier's skull.

"About five of them ran into the forest, but I assume Kyoukotsu will deal with them," He replied, pausing to take a drink of liquid before blowing a wall of fire into an attacker's face.

Bankotsu frowned a bit, noticing that some of the dead man's blood ran down his blade and onto his hand.

"So five got away?" He mused aloud, as he moved the lower scythe of the Banryuu upward, slicing a soldier's arm off. "Something happen?"

"Ginkotsu's third blade malfunctioned," Renkotsu replied, throwing a look towards the metallic man.

Bankotsu just smirked, slapping Renkotsu on the back, "Don't worry about it. Despite those damned rumors- we're still human. We're allowed a few mistakes once in awhile."

"If you say so, Oo-aniki. Personally, I try to avoid making them," He replied, turning back to those that remained of the thirty and working about killing them off.

Walking slowly over to Ginkotsu, Bankotsu muttered one thing to the other member before moving on, "Watch out for him, even if he doesn't want the help, okay Ginkotsu?"

"Yesh, Oo-aniki," The voice reverberated in return.

Working his way around the outskirts of the burning town, Bankotsu kept his eyes peeled for the other three members. He spotted Kyoukotsu on the forest's edge, lifting up one of the soldiers that had tried to make their escape in that direction, and continued onward, looking for Mukotsu and Jakotsu.

---------------------------------

On the other edge of town, Jakotsu stood facing down a seemingly large group of men.

"Heh, aren't any of you boys gonna move?" He questioned, seeing how they all stood perfectly still, watching him.

No reply.

"Oh, did you think that little me is an easy kill? You poor disillusioned fools…." He began to draw his sword, "Come now, isn't any one of you big, brave, strong soldiers going to try and stop me?"

"Why should we bother with a man that wants to dress as a woman?" One of them spat.

Jakotsu's eyes narrowed, the blade shot forward in a quick blur. The blade came down on the man before he knew it, and his body was severed in half easily.

Jakotsu was furious now, turning his glare to the rest of them. "Any of you others care to compare me to girl?" He challenged.

Once again, no one spoke. All of them were staring in disbelief at the body of their comrade. His eyes darkened, as he swung the many-bladed sword out again- killing the several men in its path.

"I bet all you damned bastards were thinking that too. Well then, just rot in hell," He fumed.

A young soldier picked then to attempt charging forward, sword drawn.

Jakotsu glared, "Too slow." He muttered, whipping his blade around from the last attack and straight into the charging man, the blades slicing him quickly and blood splattering everywhere.

The remaining group began to move forward to attack then, weapons drawn in what would be a futile attempt to fight or defend themselves. As the massacre continued, a young black-haired boy caught Jakotsu's attention. He arched the blade around, slicing a perfect path through the group, and leaving no one alive in its wake.

The tall warrior looked about at the dead bodies now carpeting the ground, then back up to his opponent. He licked his lips.

"You're the last one, sweetie. Come on now, let's play," Smirking, he lunged forward, snapping his wrist and sending the many blades out towards the unsuspecting man.

The soldier backed away, seeing the silver blur that he knew had caused the death of all those around him. He had just turned to run, when one of the blades sliced into his side, and he fell to the ground.

Jakotsu swung his sword lazily over his shoulder, and sauntered forward, ready to claim the victor's spoils. Looming above the injured man, he was just about to kneel when a quick movement registered in his eyes, and a sharp pain shot through his left leg.

The soldier had grabbed a nearby beam and swung it into the knee joint, drawing blood and causing Jakotsu to slump forward in pain.

Jakotsu's face contorted into pure anger, and he quickly stabbed his blade through the man's throat. "You bastard!" He said, seething. Then he returned his attention to his injury.

Blood had begun to run down his leg from a wound on the kneecap itself, and something about his leg just wasn't right. It just, felt funny to him.

"Well, damnit…" He muttered, leaning forward on his good leg and supporting himself with Jakotsutou. Pushing himself up, he tried to stand, wincing as the pressure shot pains up the leg.

Taking a deep breath, he realized that walking wasn't exactly a good idea at the moment, and sat down beside the dead man's body.

------------------------------------------

As he headed in the direction he'd last seen Mukotsu in, Bankotsu had come across a small group of soldier's that had apparently not yet encountered any of the Shichinin-tai. He lowered his sword from its resting place against his shoulder and it clanged slightly as the blade's weight shifted.

"Keh, you thought you could escape did you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Move aside boy, we haven't the time for a child like you," The elder member of the soldier group ordered.

Bankotsu frowned, "Since when did someone's age act as a measurement for one's skills?" He questioned, tilting his blade just slightly towards the man.

"Just because you can wave that big weapon around doesn't mean you can fight, boy," The gruff voice responded.

"Well then…" Bankotsu started, lifting his blade above his head and slowly beginning to twirl it between his fingers. "You can just keep on believing that little theory of yours."

The sword was now nothing but a blur, as his one hand steadily spun it around. Then, without a moment's notice, the blade came crashing down, taking the man's life with it.

A sharp glance over to the remaining men, and he quickly pulled the blade back upward, arching it sideways and cutting horizontally through the entire group. A look of shock etched on each face as their upper bodies tumbled onto the ground in a bloody heap.

He walked over, and ripped off the sleeve of a soldier's shirt. Examining the bloodied edge of his blade, he ran the piece of cloth over it, taking the blood with it and leaving it somewhat clean.

"Don't worry, partner," He said giving his blade a pat, "I'll clean you better once today's over."

Bankotsu looked up then, sniffing the air lightly, and turning towards the right side of the town. There were gases clearly visible up in the air, and he knew where one of the two other members was right away.

After walking as close as he could to Mukotsu's location, he leaned against a remaining beam to a building, and waited for the smoke to ebb. Finally, he saw Mukotsu waving an 'all-clear' to him, and he ventured forward towards the short man.

"Mukotsu, I see you've been busy," He remarked, crouching to the man's level.

The poison-user chuckled, "Well there was no reason to go easy on them. They didn't even have one servant girl around."

"Well, aside from a few that got into the forest that I'm not sure if Kyoukotsu found or not, I think we've gotten them all on this side," Bankotsu said, estimating quickly the number of dead bodies lying about.

"And the other side?" Mukotsu asked.

"Jakotsu was handling it." He said standing and looking off in that direction," And we know what that means…" He added with an irritated sigh.

"If any, there's just one left."

"I'll deal with it," Bankotsu stated firmly, "Just go get the other three and take care of those soldiers hiding in the forest."

"Okay, Oo-aniki," He replied, scurrying off in the other direction.

Bankotsu began to make his way across the decimated village.

_"Jakotsu, you better remember that promise."_

------------------------

The sun had just barely begun to peer down over the trees slightly, as the sounds of early morning reverberated throughout the small town on the other side of the forest. The elderly woman rose quietly, and went outside. She paused, looking back on the two sleeping figures.

"That poor young doctor, he stayed up so late into the night just to get rid of her fever. I'll see if I can get some descent food to prepare in gratitude for him," She muttered to herself walking down the worn path that led through the forest.

Inside, Suikotsu was tossing in his sleep. Sweat was running down his face, and his lips moved as if they were attempting to call out to someone.

It was the same dream he always had, or at least, it always started the same way.

He would be in a burning village, cradling an injured young girl in his arms, and a frantic voice would tell him to leave her, that she was a lost cause. That's how it always began, a horrid memory from the past.

_He looked to the girl in his arms, and this time, she was different. It was Kinpa. He glanced up, seeing two forms casting a shadow onto him. He pulled the girl protectively against his chest, and looked up with determination to the figures._

_"What do you want?" He mustered the courage to say._

_"Suikotsu, you have to get out of this village," The shorter of the two figures said._

_"Yeah, as your friends, we want you to run while you have the chance," The taller one added._

_"Who are you?"_

_One figure stepped forward, extending his hand. His braided hair falling forward over his shoulder, "Please. Suikotsu, I know you don't remember what you did and you don't remember us- but if you don't leave, the villagers will attack you."_

_"What? Why would they do that? It's a peaceful village!" He retorted, scooting back from the man._

_The other one came forward then, his twisted up hair bouncing slightly as he moved. "Suikotsu, the girl…You don't remember do you?"_

_He looked down to the bloody girl, his eyes widening in horror as he noticed the distinct four-slice marks in her chest. Marks made by a set of claws he was all too familiar with._

_"No…"_

_"Suikotsu, let us help you," The man said._

_"Please, I don't want them to hurt you. Even if it was a mistake, they won't understand," His shorter companion added._

"No…No!"

With that, his eyes shot open- filling with tears the instant the memory of the dream rushed into his head. He wrapped his arms around his shaking form, and forced himself to look over where Kinpa was sleeping.

She was perfectly fine, sleeping peacefully as if nothing in the world was wrong.

Suikotsu touched his cheek, feeling the tears run down past his fingers.

"I'm not him, I'm not that killer. I'm a doctor. Just…a doctor"

----------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12: Lending a Helping Hand

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: Lending a Helping Hand**

Bankotsu continued on his way across what remained of the small village, killing off any survivors he came across. Upon seeing a large amount of bodies all in one place, he knew he was nearing Jakotsu's location. Turning around the corner, he spotted who he was looking for and was about to call out when he noticed how his companion sat next to a young soldier.

Biting his lip, Bankotsu turned away, muttering to himself, "I'll just let him finish this alone," And began to turn in the other direction when he heard a slight 'twang' and turned his head sharply in the direction of the sound.

A lone soldier had been hiding on top of one of the few buildings that remained and had fired an arrow directly down what used to be a road through the town. Bankotsu looked to the left. There was Jakotsu, headed cocked slightly as he gazed down at his victim, and then he looked back to the right. The arrow headed straight down the path.

He knew the choices, and turned his back to the arrow, closing his eyes and waiting for it to hit. The arrow hit with a slight 'thunk' and Bankotsu winced. It was either him or Jakotsu. Taking a deep breath and balling his fists, he clutched Banryuu tightly, his knuckles whitening.

In a blur that couldn't be seen unless by a trained eye, he had rushed back, jumped up onto the rooftop and sliced downward- destroying no only the building but the soldier hiding on it.

The building collapsed underneath him, and he leaped down to the ground nearby.

"Keh, you come between me and my men and you don't live, boy," He said using his scythe to end the suffering man's last moments instantaneously.

Reaching around his back, he pulled the arrow out and inspected the blood that was on its tip.

"Damn that went in kind of deep."

As the sounds of the falling debris died off, he heard a faint voice calling out to him.

"Aniki? Bankotsu no oo-aniki, is that you?" Jakotsu yelled, waving happily in his direction.

Slinging the sword back over his shoulder and tossing the arrow aside, he began to walk towards the sitting figure. His eyes narrowed, hoping that the soldier was completely dead. He was definitely not in the mood to deal with that, and the pangs of jealously were beginning to stab at him as badly as the pains from the arrow wound. Stopping, he looked at the distance left between him and Jakotsu.

"Come on, if you've got them all, let's just go," He said sharply.

"I can't stand up. My leg's hurt."

Bankotsu's eyes widened, and he quickly covered the distance between them, "What happened?" He asked kneeling down beside him.

"This little bastard decided to swing a wooden beam into my leg," Jakotsu replied, motioning to the dead body beside him.

Bankotsu reached down, slowly pushing up the pink yukata a little and examining the red and purple bruise that was appearing. He gently wiped off the trail of blood that was there, not seeing the deep blush that was etching itself across Jakotsu's face due to his innocent actions.

He was about to draw his hand away, when Jakotsu stopped him, clasping the hand where it was on his thigh, "Bankotsu, do you have any idea what that's doing to me?"

Blinking innocently, Bankotsu shook his head no.

Grabbing the back of the shorter man's head, Jakotsu leaned forward and kissed him forcefully, Bankotsu's eyes shooting open wide as he struggled to break from Jakotsu's grasp.

When he finally got free and was now a few steps away, he caught his breath and managed to stammer out, "What the hell are you doing that out here for? Do you have any idea who might be watching us?"

The pink-clad warrior quirked his head to the side with a smirk, "Oh, so it's okay when we're all alone then?"

"Jakotsu!" He retorted, face flushed.

"All right, all right. I'll play nice for now, just help me up."

Nodding, Bankotsu walked over and assured that Jakotsutou was strapped securely to Jakotsu's back, before leaning down and flinging him like a bundle of sticks over his shoulder,

"Bankotsu! Watch it!" He exclaimed.

"Can't carry Banryuu if I have you on my back," He said, hoping that Jakotsu didn't notice the arrow wound that he'd slung him over.

The elder Shichinin-tai member narrowed his eyes, "If I held on, you could carry it fine."

Bankotsu propped his weapon against his other shoulder and began to walk, "The others have headed into the forest after the few soldiers we missed. We should be able to catch up with them."

"If you don't hold onto me I'm going to fall!" Jakotsu noted, flailing about, trying to grab onto something to keep himself from sliding off.

Continuing to look ahead as he walked, Bankotsu finally gave into his companion's protests and used his left hand to hold onto him.

"That better?" He asked nonchalantly, slicing a tree from his path as he entered the forest.

With a seductive purr in his voice, Jakotsu replied, "Oh yes, much better. You should do that more often."

"Jakotsu what in the..." He paused, face turning red as he realized he'd placed his hand directly on Jakotsu's bottom.

"Cute isn't it?" Jakotsu said as he winked.

With a frown and nothing more, Bankotsu quickly moved his hand higher to Jakotsu's waist and continued to slice his way through the forest.

"Aww, you're no fun Bankotsu!" Jakotsu pouted, and then with a smirk, looked down. "My turn!" He shouted, reaching down and clamping his hand on the other man's posterior.

Eyes practically popping from his head and face once again red, Bankotsu flung Jakotsu back forward to where he was standing in front of him.

"What?" He asked with a mischievous grin, balancing on his good leg.

"Don't do that!" The shorter man managed to stammer, before turning his head to the side in embarrassment.

Jakotsu winced as he took a step forward, turning Bankotsu back to face him. "Enjoy it too much?"

"Now you better stop this right now, or I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll make you go home with her," Bankotsu replied, pointing over his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

Behind them stood a short old woman, a basket in her hand with some fruits and foods she'd gathered.

"Hello young men, are you new in these parts?"

"We travel," Bankotsu said walking up beside Jakotsu and allowing him to lean against him.

The woman's eyes looked down to the way Jakotsu favored his leg, "Did your friend injure himself?" She addressed Bankotsu.

"Yeah, we got in a bit of a fight and he can't walk very well on it."

"Well, if you come back into town with me, there's a young doctor staying at my house caring for my granddaughter and I'm sure he'd be willing to take a look at it."

The two men exchanged a questioning look before agreeing to go with the woman.

------------------------------------------

The old woman led them through the forest to the small hut and was about to go in, when a shadow appeared in the doorway.

"Suikotsu?" They both exclaimed on seeing their missing member standing before them.

The brown-haired man blinked then clutched at his head, as if there was a sharp pain. Finally he brought himself to speak, "Excuse me, but do I know you two?"

"Great, he's fully asleep this time…" Jakotsu muttered.

"Just try and stay calm, we don't want to upset him right now," Bankotsu whispered in reply before speaking up, "You're that doctor called Suikotsu right? You probably don't remember us, but my friend and I had gotten some help from you before."

The innocent face scrunched up as he tried to remember, "Sorry, I guess I've forgotten. What were your names again?"

"Ja…"

Bankotsu quickly cut him off, "It's Jadoku and Bankou." He said, picking words at random that were close to their names.

"Hmm, it does sound sort of familiar. I'm sorry, I have terrible memory."

"What was that all about?" Jakotsu questioned quietly.

"I didn't want our names to trigger something," The braided-man replied, turning back to the other side of their friend. "It was a long time ago, I'm surprised that I remember it so well myself," He said with a laugh, trying to put Suikotsu at ease.

"So what can I do for you?"

"My friend here hurt his leg and there's pain when he tries to walk on it," Bankotsu said, trying to lean Banryuu against the doorframe without Suikotsu seeing it.

"Oh, that sounds like it could be bad. Go ahead and bring him in, if that's all right with you, Ma'am?"

The woman nodded her head in consent and Bankotsu swung Jakotsu down into his arms and carried him into the hut.

Once inside, they saw the young girl sitting up on her futon, weaving a small wreath out of some flowers.

"Are these your friends, Doctor?" The girl asked seeing the two new faces enter.

He smiled and patted her head. "They're just some people that need my help, like you did Kinpa." Turning, he moved a few things out of the way, and cleared a small space on the ground. "If you could lay him down here for now."

Bankotsu nodded and gently sat Jakotsu down.

"Okay, where exactly does it hurt?" The doctor questioned.

Pulling up his yukata slightly, and with satisfaction noting the expression that caused on Bankotsu's face, Jakotsu pointed to his left knee. "Right around here, and down by my foot as well. I landed on it wrong when fighting off…"

He paused as he saw Bankotsu gesturing to him not to mention too much.

"I was fighting off some strange...uh…creature that attacked us in the forest. I jumped to get away, and I guess I hurt myself," He fabricated the story quickly, giving a nervous smile hoping that it wasn't too fictional.

"Was it an oni or something of that sort?" Suikotsu inquired.

"An oni?" Kinpa murmured, weakly scooting over closer to her doctor, "I hope it doesn't come this way. Was it nearby?" She asked, tugging on Jakotsu's sleeve.

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes, _"Don't get any romantic ideas, little one. I don't go for your gender._"

Bankotsu laughed a bit, kneeling between the little girl and Jakotsu, "Don't worry; we killed whatever it was so it won't hurt you." He said patting her on the head.

She just smiled then and moved over beside Suikotsu, "So how are you going to fix the leg, Doctor?"

"I'll have to see how bad it is first," He replied gently before turning back to the man laid out in front of him. "Okay, I'm going to apply some pressure to see how bad the injury is. Just try and bear it."

Jakotsu nodded, as Suikotsu placed his hands around the knee and began to slowly bend it.

"Shit that hurts!" Jakotsu exclaimed, his hands gripping onto Bankotsu's arm tightly, causing him to wince.

Suikotsu held his hands up in front of him, "Sorry about that, I didn't think it'd be that severe. It seems it got knocked a bit out of place or something. You probably twisted the other area though, try moving that as well."

Nodding, Jakotsu did as told and slowly tried to rotate his ankle. He hissed in pain, once again taking it out on Bankotsu's forearm.

"I'd watch it there, or your friend will have to have his arm bandaged up as well," Suikotsu said with a laugh.

Bankotsu looked flatly to Jakotsu, "Unless my pain is turning you on."

He smirked, "Now where would you get an idea like that?"

Suikotsu blinked, brain beginning to process the implications in that. "I uh…think I'm going to go and find some herbs to help ease your pain. I'll be back in moment," He said, exiting through the small doorway.

"Is he gone?" Bankotsu asked; trying to see how far away the figure was.

"Seems like it. Why?" He asked, seeing Bankotsu turn to the side.

Pulling off his arm-guards, and then the rest of his armor, Bankotsu sat both to the side. He was about to pull his shirt off, when Jakotsu reached over and stopped him.

"It's a little too bold of you to want to do this with a kid and an old woman watching us," He whispered.

Bankotsu frowned, "I got hit with an arrow in my back, I didn't want the blood to upset Suikotsu or I would have dealt with it sooner. What were _you_ thinking?" He asked, knowing all to well what Jakotsu had in mind.

"You're hurt?" Jakotsu stammered, trying to turn and then flinching as he tried to bend his knee.

Bankotsu flung the white shirt off, into Jakotsu's lap, "What does it look like?"

On the back of the shirt, slightly to the left there was a bloodstain and a tear where the arrow had gone through the fabric.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" He questioned, somewhat upset that it hadn't been mentioned to him.

"Because then you would worry about it more than your leg. I can still walk with mine," Bankotsu turned to the girl and woman then, offering a slight smile, "If it isn't too much trouble, do you happen to have some sake?"

At that, a hand impacted lightly with the back of his head, "Your back is bleeding and you want sake. That isn't going to stop it any before Suikotsu gets back," Jakotsu reprimanded.

"It won't take that long to wash it off," He said with a shrug.

The woman headed towards the door, "I'll see if one of the neighbors has some young man. Just keep an eye on Kinpa for me while I'm gone."

"Sure thing. Thanks."

"You are completely hopeless," Jakotsu muttered.

"What?" He feigned innocence.

"Here Mister, let me get that cleaned off," The young girl said, struggling to drag the water basin and rag from her bedside over to where Bankotsu sat.

"Why now, that's awfully nice of you."

Jakotsu glared. What was it with all the women having to go after the men he liked?

"Grandma said if we were always nice to everyone that stopped by, that they might help us if we ever get attacked."

His face saddened, knowing that if they didn't root out those soldiers, this village would have to be ransacked. It was then that Bankotsu made a mental note to assure that at least the girl and the old woman were out of the way. A little kindness in this time and age did at least deserve some form of payment.

"Here kid, let me help him. He's _my_ friend." Jakotsu's voice intoned, pulling Bankotsu out of his thoughts.

"But you're hurt too, Miss," The girl replied innocently.

Jakotsu's eye twitched; and he pulled his yukata down, revealing his flat chest, "I'm a guy, damnit!"

Bankotsu stepped between them and placed a hand on the angry man's shoulder, "Calm down, she's just a kid."

The girl blinked, "Wow, you're so pretty Mister."

"See, she gave you a compliment."

Jakotsu grumbled, then whispered to him, "If she lays one hand on you I'm going have to kill her."

"And you say I'm jealous."

"Oh yeah, well…" Jakotsu stopped as a familiar sound rumbled through the air. "Uh oh, Ginkotsu's here."

Grabbing up his shirt and beginning to throw on his armor, Bankotsu headed for the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Keep the kid safe, I have to keep Suikotsu out of this!" Bankotsu replied before grabbing Banryuu and running off into the village hoping he could find the innocent doctor before he ended up turning on the people who he'd been caring for.

-------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13: Someone Like You

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Someone Like You**

Jakotsu watched as the figure dashed out the door, snatched up his sword and ran off towards the village. Then, with a frown, he looked back over to the one he was left to take care of: an adorable, sickeningly cute, little _girl_. He ran a hand down his face and sat with his back to the wall, wincing as he moved his left leg.

Closing his eyes, he ran a short mantra through his head, "_I cannot kill the girl, I cannot kill the girl." _

His mental chant came to an abrupt halt when he felt weight on his lap, and something lightly sitting on his head. Slowly opening his eyes, as if to meet with some terrible fate, Jakotsu blinked as he came face to face with the compact-sized female, who was now sitting in his lap.

Moments from pushing the child away, Jakotsu froze as Kinpa spoke, her finger lightly tracing the marking below his left eye.

"The flowers match your pretty face paint, Mister," She said innocently.

Quirking an eyebrow and glancing up, he caught sight of the small crudely made floral wreath that now adorned his head.

"…I thought you'd like it as a gift," Kinpa added nervously, fidgeting her hands.

The inside of Jakotsu's brain was in an inner battle over whether to evict the girl from his presence or not. This thing, this little girl, was the type that was surely grow up to steal his cuties away from him, but she still was but an innocent child. He noticed her look off out the doorway, thoughtfully.

"Your friend's really handsome. You two look nice together."

With that, Jakotsu couldn't help but smile and award the girl a gentle pat on the head, "Thanks kid."

--------------------------------

Bankotsu frantically looked up and down the small paths throughout the village, seeking the familiar brown-top knot that discerned their companion in his other personality.

He could only hope two things- when he found Suikotsu, that his hair wasn't spiked up and that the markings hadn't surfaced on his face. Once that happened, there might be no stopping him. Even finding him with his hair down, when he was in his calmed state would still be better than the other.

Figuring he might have gone towards the edge of the forest for herbs, he headed off in that direction. His braid swishing behind him as he ran, knowing too well that the sounds from the other side of the village meant they were running out of time.

Bankotsu was just about to turn when he stopped, seeing the old woman holding a sake jug and thanking the man she spoke with.

"Ah, young man! You had no need to follow me down here," She said walking towards him.

He took a deep breath, and began to explain, "Ma'am, I don't want to cause a panic, but there seems to be some mercenaries headed this way from the north side. I would hate to see you or any of the villagers hurt, so if you could just try to calmly get all the people here to go somewhere safe nearby."

She nodded, face determined, "No worries boy, my son used to be a fine mercenary himself and I couldn't help but pick up a few things from him. I'll take care of this."

Bankotsu smirked. He had a feeling this woman wasn't exactly normal, "And don't worry about your granddaughter, my friend's taking care of her and even though he's injured, I promise she'll be safe."

Handing him the jug, she began to head off towards the nearby hut. "Enjoy it while you can boy, we might need a youngster like you to help us out if we have to fight."

He paused then, and forced a smile, "I hope it won't come to that."

"You and me both, boy. I don't want to see anyone, even those mercenaries die over this."

Lifting the sake jug to his lips and taking a hearty drink, Bankotsu looked off to the forest, _"I don't want anyone to die in this place. A peaceful place as this should never have to deal with the wars. Just like that doctor should have never become a killer. But the wars do funny things to normal people like us, and we change, perhaps for the worse…" _He sighed and tossed the empty jug to the ground as he rushed off in the direction he believed Suikotsu had gone in.

-------------------------------------------------

Renkotsu looked about as the small group approached the small village.

"You sure the three left went this way, Kyoukotsu?"

"Yup. One was injured too. Ate his arm off."

The second-in-command flinched, "That was a detail I didn't require."

"Sorry, Renkotsu no aniki," The hulking figure responded.

"Gesh. Aniki, should I fire anymore into the area to scare them out?" The other large figure questioned.

"It shouldn't be necessary. It seems to be a peaceful town; we'll just flush them out with some fire."

"Renkotsu no aniki, are you sure we should take this drastic an action without Oo-aniki's orders?" Mukotsu asked, walking up beside him.

"We don't have time to find him and ask him. And we can't risk failing this mission," He stated firmly.

"How about sending Kyoukotsu in first, since he was the one that scared them off in the first place?"

Renkotsu thought that over, finally nodding in agreement, "Fine, Mukotsu. You and Kyoukotsu go ahead. Ginkotsu and I will wait here for a little while and if you haven't returned by then, we attack, got that?"

"Yes, Renkotsu no aniki," The short poison-user replied, following the towering figure down the hill from the forest and towards the village.

"To think calculations could be this off without one member," He muttered, tying the blue rag around his head.

"Gesh. I guess it's just better with all of us, Aniki."

Renkotsu frowned, still not exactly comfortable with relying on the others. Looking down towards the village, he shrugged, "I guess I'll set your cannons up, just in case."

"Yesh. Okay," The voice reverberated as the powder was loaded into the barrels.

------------------------------------------------

The young doctor knelt along side the small stream and began to pull up the plants growing there.

"These should be just enough for him," He said to himself, gathering the bushel in his green vest. He paused then, eyeing the vest strangely. "Hmm, not sure why, but I feel like I used to have a vest like this myself."

As he thought more on that, he felt a sharp pang in his head and staggered to his knees. Thinking back on the nightmare he'd had, he shook his head roughly, as if to dislodge the thought permanently from his brain. "It was just a coincidence that I had a vest like this in that dream, that's all it was…"

"What was, Mister?" A voice intoned from behind him.

He looked up, seeing a gruff soldier looming behind him. "Can I help you, Sir?"

"Yeah, would you happen to be a doctor? I saw ya gathering the plants like you was."

"Yes, are you hurt?" He said standing and holding the gathered plants in his arms.

"Actually, it's my friend that is. Some monster took his arm off," The man replied, leading the innocent doctor to into the forest.

"That sounds terrible. Was it an oni?" He questioned, tucking a stray strand of hair back into his top-knot.

"Nah, was one of those Shichinin-tai. Damn bastards killed off all of our men."

Suikotsu froze at the mention of 'the Shichinin-tai,' another strand of hair falling out of place as he shook it from his head.

"Oi, buddy you okay there?" The soldier said kneeling beside another man who rested against a tree.

"It hurts…It hurts…" He said, clutching at his side.

Eyes widening as he took in the injury, Suikotsu's body begun to shake uncontrollably. The man's arm was completely missing, and blood was gushing from the wound.

"At least we got away from the other side of town before that weird guy showed up. I heard he was all dolled up like a girl and trying to seduce the guys as they were dying. That's just sick, ya know," A third man said from his seat next to the injured man.

"I'm just glad we didn't run into their leader. I've heard rumors that once you lay eyes on that boy, you're sent straight to hell," The first soldier said, turning back to Suikotsu. "You okay doc?"

"Sure," He managed to stammer out. "We need something to bandage his wound with though."

The third soldier handed over some wadded fabric, "Got it from a ravaged village awhile back, but it should do ya."

Suikotsu unrolled the tattered cloth, his body freezing when he noticed the distinct tears made in the fabric. Tears made by a set of claws that were coated in blood.

----------------------------------------

Bankotsu cut his way into the forest, hearing some screams from behind him merely drove him on fastest. "Old woman, I sure hope your son taught you enough to save that town."

He began to look about; then his eyes caught sight of a trail of blood leading down a dim path. "Oh no. Suikotsu please… please be okay," He muttered to himself rushing in that direction.

As he drew closer, he saw more and more blood before he came to a complete halt. There were three bodies, blood spattered everywhere, and the discarded pile of herbs told all. Suikotsu had reverted to his other side.

"Kid, help me…" A quiet voice caught his ear, and he looked closer at the bodies. One man was still barely breathing.

"What happened?" He asked kneeling beside him.

"My buddy was hurt. Lost his arm to some oni. We tried to have a doctor help, but he just went crazy." The soldier managed to stammer out.

"Which way did he go?" Bankotsu asked, looking about.

"Took our daggers and headed towards the village. He had those markings on his face, like one of those Shichinin-tai. Like…" The man paused as he spotted the small purple star on Bankotsu's forehead. "Shit. You're one of them too."

"Yes. I'm the leader," He replied quietly.

The man laughed bitterly to himself, "I guess I'm going to hell then," He coughed, blood coming up. "How did just seven men get all of our army? I'll just never be able to figure that out. You all must be demons…" His eyes rolled back and he spoke no more.

Bankotsu sighed, the weight of yet another unkind name setting onto his heart. He looked up then, and began back towards the village as fast as he could manage. "I've got to at least stop him from hurting the villagers. He will hate himself for it if he does."

--------------------------------------------

Mukotsu pulled the white cloth further up over his face as he glanced about at the peering eyes peeking out of doors and windows. The second Kyoukotsu and he had set foot into the village it was as if a hush had fallen as well. Everything was deadly silent.

"You there, state your business!" A curt voice yelled out.

Mukotsu looked up, seeing an elderly woman standing with a defiant gleam to her eyes in the middle of the road.

"Well I was hoping there was some attractive women around here, but I guess not," He said with a chuckle.

"Not much room to talk, short man," She countered, struggling to aim an old bow and arrow at him. He began to reach for one of his poisons when she spoke again, "This is a peaceful town and I don't want to have anyone hurt- whether it's the villagers or one of you mercenaries. If you state your business perhaps we can help each other out."

"Looking for three soldiers that fled from a neighboring town," He said simply.

Hoping it was enough to distract them, she smirked, "Ah, those three scruffily soldiers eh? They went through a while back. They're probably hiding out on the forest over there," She said pointing behind her.

Mukotsu narrowed his eyes, "And how do I know you're not lying and hiding them?"

"Because I care more about this town's peace than a few soldier's measly lives. My son died at the hands of some bastard of a soldier, I could care less what happens to those pets to the Daimyou."

Taking a few steps forward with Kyoukotsu following behind, Mukotsu walked up to the woman. He went to place a hand on her shoulder when she quickly pointed a dagger to his throat. "Watch it, chubby."

"And here I was about to say I wish I'd met you 60 years earlier," Mukotsu said with a laugh.

"Just get the rest of your men and get out of my town," She retorted.

"And how did you know there were more of us?" He questioned.

"Smoke on the hill; someone's got those westerner's weapons up there since you two aren't carrying them."

"You're a sharp one, lady."

"Complements another time; get your men and get out." She pulled the bow and arrow back into place to make her point.

"Okay okay, we're going. Come on Kyoukotsu, we need to tell Renkotsu what's going on," He remarked headed back from the way they came.

"Okay Mukotsu," The giant figure replied.

_"…kotsu? Their names all ended with 'kotsu'? Just like the doctor's…" _The woman thought to herself, before beginning to rush back to her home. _"Please Kinpa, be all right. Please say that man protected you."_

----------------------------------

Jakotsu had finally managed to get the little girl off his lap and was currently toying with a flower that had fallen down from the wreath on his head.

Kinpa, on the other hand, had been sitting on her futon trying to twist her hair up.

He frowned, "What are you trying to do anyways?"

"I want to make my hair look like yours," She replied shyly.

Jakotsu looked at how her hair was, and to the tiny piece of string she was trying to tie it up with it. "What do you want to do that for?" He asked, perplexed as to her infatuation with him.

"Because if I was pretty like you are Mister, maybe a handsome boy will be my friend too," Kinpa said, blushing slightly.

"Hey now," Jakotsu said, wagging the flower at her, "He's mine kid. Don't even go there."

She blinked innocently, before beginning to fidget, "Well…what about the Doctor?"

Jakotsu paused, then just laughed, "I'd try for someone your age kid. Suikotsu's got some issues."

"Well uh…" She began, but was cut off.

"Quiet kid," Jakotsu said, looking around. _"Someone's coming."_

He forced himself up, hand to the hilt of his sword. "Kid, get over here by me."

Kinpa nodded, and began to move, when the figure appeared in the doorway.

"Doctor!" She said cheerfully, slowly making her way towards the man. Pausing, she realized that the clothes were his, but the face, wasn't.

Jakotsu quickly used the strength in his right leg to jump in and protect the girl from the attack. He held the girl against his chest and looked back over his shoulder at the man. _"Mou, this is a mess. Bankotsu you owe me big-time for this." _

Suikotsu wielded three daggers, held between his fingers in place of his usual claws. His hair was spiked up and the green markings were easily visible on his face.

"Jakotsu, what are you protecting her for?" He asked with a glare.

"Because your other side has been caring for her and Oo-aniki is making me," The black-haired man retorted.

"Damn soft-hearted doctor. He really pisses me off. Just let me kill the damn kid already, it'll shut that wimp up inside my head," He was advancing on their position, and in the small hut there wasn't anywhere to run.

"Suikotsu, don't do this. You're going to hate yourself for it later," Jakotsu said, gathering the small girl closer against him and once again cursing himself for agreeing to do this.

"Don't make me get rid of you too, Jakotsu. I want to kill- now," He looked down to the daggers, "They might not be my claws, but they still want some blood."

_"Shit, I hate it when he gets really bad like this. There's just no reasoning with him,"_ Jakotsu sighed. "Fine, but you have to fight me first then. I told Aniki I would protect this kid, and I don't want him mad at me."

"Heh, whatever you want, Jakotsu," Suikotsu replied, rushing forward and slicing downward with the daggers.

Jakotsu managed to counter with his un-furled blade, but one dagger cut into his hand.

"Friends shouldn't be fighting over something like this, Jakotsu," The brown-haired man said making another slice.

Slowed not only by the girl's extra weight and the lack of space, Jakotsu's leg was beginning to hurt more and more.

"And friends don't break promises or let each other kill people that mean something to them," Jakotsu retorted, blocking another slash with his blade.

Suikotsu sped up his movements, causing Jakotsu to back himself into a corner. His leg, finally gave out and causing him and Kinpa to fall to the ground.

"Jakotsu, I don't want to have to hurt you to get to the brat."

"Then leave the both of us alone and go calm down some," He replied.

Suikotsu then noticed the trickle of blood that was running down Jakotsu's face, and it only drove his killing nature on further. He might not be driven by lust like Jakotsu was in battle, but the sight of blood and the joy of killing made this side of him merely long for more.

He raised the daggers he used in place of his claws up and swiped downward towards the two on the ground as Jakotsu protected the girl as best as he could.

But, the impact never came. Jakotsu looked up to see the smaller tanned figure holding back Suikotsu's arms.

"Suikotsu, calm down now. There's no reason to kill anymore, the soldiers are dead. Our mission is over," The commanding tone of Bankotsu's voice made it sound soothing, yet like an order.

"Oo-aniki…"

A quick chop to the backside of Suikotsu's neck and the man fell limp into Bankotsu's arms, "Hate to do this to you, but I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

He gently laid down the taller man, and reached back to his braid, pulling loose the string that held it. Taking the now-calmed spiked hair into his hands, Bankotsu pulled it up into a top-knot, "Please Suikotsu, don't remember this. Stay calm a little longer, for everyone's sake."

Reaching into the front of his armor, Bankotsu produced a few herbs he'd salvaged from before and pressed them into the doctor's hands, "I don't want to see you hurt those you care about."

Looking over to the two on the ground, he picked up a small cloth and walked over.

"Let me get that blood off you before he wakes up, Jakotsu," He said kneeling by them, "Are you okay kid?"

She nodded, "He protected me."

Bankotsu looked to Jakotsu, smiling, he knew how hard it must have been for him to deal with a girl like that. Especially since it was possible she reminded him of Kuroi.

"Well, you just go lay down on your futon and once the doctor is feeling better, I'll have him check on you." He said quietly, brushing a smudge of blood from her cheek.

Jakotsu glared, _"Hey, I'm hurt too you know!"_

"Okay Mister," Kinpa replied, making her way over to her somewhat disheveled futon.

He walked over and tucked the blankets around her, "Just try and rest for awhile, your Grandma should be back with dinner soon. As for the doctor, he's not feeling well, and I'm sorry that he scared you like that."

"Oh, I hope he gets better," She said quietly.

"Me too, kid," He replied patting her on the head as she closed her eyes.

Bankotsu turned back to Jakotsu then, and was about to say something when the taller man wrapped him in a hug.

"I have female germs all over me, Bankotsu. And I expect you to get ever single one of them off, so first you'll have to strip naked and then…"

Bankotsu frowned, placing a finger over Jakotsu's lips, "There is a child present, or have you forgotten that?"

"You owe me big-time, Bankotsu," Jakotsu said with a pout. "I might not ever be able to get all this female-gunk off me."

"Now, you are just exaggerating. She's just a kid."

Pulling him to where he blocked Kinpa's view, Jakotsu ran a hand through his loosened hair.

"Jakotsu what are you…"

With a smirk, and nothing more, Jakotsu had pulled the man kneeling above him down for a quick kiss, the cascade of hair blocking the girl from the sight.

"You…" Bankotsu whispered with an edge of irritation, his light blush betraying his true emotion though.

"She can't see, even if she is awake," Jakotsu said in reply before leaning in and kissing him softly again, this time getting a response after a few seconds.

Bankotsu began to relax, reasoning with himself, _"Well, I do owe him for this." _

Jakotsu pulled back and smiled, "I'll get the rest of what you owe me later."

"…the rest?" Bankotsu blanched.

Jakotsu winked and pecked him on the lips, "It was a hard job protecting that kid. I expect compensation for my troubles."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, "Jakotsu."

He reached down, picking up the small string Kinpa had been struggling with earlier, "Here, I can fix your braid so your hair won't get in the way."

The long-haired man blinked. "My braid?"

Wiping the blood from his hand off on the ground, Jakotsu turned Bankotsu around and pushed him into a sitting position in front of him, "I'm going to re-braid it."

As the nimble fingers began to twist the strands of black hair back into place, Bankotsu turned his head slightly and simply said, "Jakotsu, thanks for everything today."

Pausing in his work, Jakotsu reached around, taking Bankotsu's hand into his own, "Someone's got to look out for you and I have no problem with that someone being me."

Bankotsu looked up at the man behind him, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before he turned away. He said nothing at all, but Jakotsu could feel him interlocking their fingers together.

"And…" He began, and then quietly continued, "I'll do the same for you, Jakotsu."

--------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14: Good Advice

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Good Advice**

Seeing that his braid had been successfully re-tied, Bankotsu sighed, "It's been a long day."

Leaning back, he let Jakotsu wrap his arms around him; he closed his eyes, just enjoying the comfort of being held like that for the moment.

Hearing a noise, he pulled back abruptly, "Someone's coming." Bankotsu said, turning towards the door.

"Is Kinpa okay?" The old woman said bow and arrow still in hand as she looked in.

"Yeah, she's just resting. Everything's okay though," The braided-man replied.

The woman breathed a sigh of relief, "And don't worry about those mercenaries, they're off looking in the other forest for some soldiers."

"Three soldiers?" Bankotsu asked.

"Why yes actually."

"I think someone beat them to it, they were all dead," He said simply.

"What happened to the doctor and your friend?" The woman asked, noting the blood.

"Well, you see- the doctor is…well he has some issues."

She quirked an eyebrow and Bankotsu stood, leading her outside. "Let me explain away from him, it might upset him."

Nodding, she followed him. He paused and looked back to Jakotsu, "If he wakes up, come get me. I don't want anymore trouble, okay?"

"Okay," The black-haired man replied.

Once certain he was out of the sleeping doctor's earshot, Bankotsu began to explain.

"Suikotsu's actually one of our friends, but we didn't want to let him know our real names because it would upset him. You see, he's…well he has two different personalities. One is the kind-hearted doctor that's been caring for your granddaughter; the other is mercenary and killer. The sight of blood or certain other little things sometimes triggers him to switch to that killer-side."

"So then he ended up switching then I take it?" She asked.

"He ran into those soldiers and the blood set him off. My friend and I stopped him before he could hurt the little girl though."

"And when he wakes up?"

Bankotsu sighed, running a hand through his bangs, "Who knows, but I'm hoping that he's either slipped back into the doctor's side or, he's caught in the middle, yet calm."

"In the middle?" The woman looked perplexed, "So there's a third side?"

"Well, sort of. It's like a combination of his two sides. He'll be nice, kind and helpful, yet, he'll remember us, remember killing and can hold his own in a battle. I guess it's what he'd be like deep down if he never did split into two sides."

She nodded, "Now then, since that's been dealt with, let's get you boys something to eat," The old woman said, turning back towards the hut.

Bankotsu shook his head, nothing seemed to faze this woman at all, and he wondered what strange things she'd lived through in her life that had made her that way.

Fixing a simple rice dish up, the meal was served.

"Hmmm? Ah Grandma!" Kinpa said happily as she was nudged awake.

"You're okay right? These nice men said we had a bit of a scuffle," Handing her a dish, she leaned forward to inspect her granddaughter's face closer.

"Yup!" She said smiling, "They protected me."

Before more could be said, they all noticed that Suikotsu had begun to stir. Handing his small dish over to Jakotsu, Bankotsu went over and lifted the man up.

"I'm going to get him a bit away from here, just in case," He explained, walking out and into the edge of the nearby forest.

He sat the taller man down by a tree and waited as he slowly woke back up.

Blinking twice, he grumbled, "Oi, Oo-aniki, jeez you hit me hard."

The young leader smiled slightly, there weren't any markings, and so he was at least in the middle stage, "Sorry about that, I didn't want you to hurt the little girl."

Looking panicked, the man almost bolted up, "Oh shit! Kinpa, is she okay? I didn't hurt her by accident did I?"

"No, she's okay. Just stay calm now."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. Damn I hate it when I get so out of control like that. Sure, he wants to kill them and he wants to save them, but I can only listen to one."

"Suikotsu…"

Punching the ground, the brown-haired man looked up at the shorter man who sat beside him, "Sometimes I wish I wouldn't remember. I wish I could forget how many lives he's claimed, but on the other hand, it's nice to remember how many he's saved. And the times when it's just been me with all you six guys sitting around talking and drinking. The good memories, they almost make it worth it."

"Now don't get upset about this. I told you the day you first revealed your calm side to me that I wouldn't let you kill any more people you cared about and I meant it. Heck, even Jakotsu even went out of his way just to make sure that little girl lived through this. We're here for you, Suikotsu. No matter who you are- we want to help you try and live a normal life with as little guilt as you can. We're all killers, but… well, we all care about each other, so that says something for us, doesn't it?"

Remembering his earlier conversation with Bankotsu about the group, Suikotsu smiled, "Yah. Thanks Oo-aniki."

"No problem. You're my friend Suikotsu, I worry about you," He said placing a hand on the taller man's back. "Now unless you think it's too risky, we should probably get back before Jakotsu snaps from being stuck in that hut with two women."

Suikotsu laughed, "That might be even worse than my bad side on a rampage, a Jakotsu who's had a female-overdose."

As they neared the door, Bankotsu paused, "Suikotsu, if anything at all starts to make you feel angry, let us know so we can get you out of here."

"We should probably leave soon anyway, once I get Jakotsu's leg fixed up. The others are still around, right?"

"Yeah. Will the girl be okay?"

"Her fever went away early this morning, so she should be all right. I'll leave some herbs with her grandmother just in case though."

Heading back into the hut, they found that Jakotsu was picking away at his food, while glaring every few seconds in the direction of the two females in the room. The old woman looked questioningly to Suikotsu then to Bankotsu.

"He'll be fine, we'll keep an eye on him," Bankotsu explained.

"Good, he can at least say for dinner then." She said, handing him a dish.

He went to sit over by Kinpa, somewhat hesitantly.

"Doctor? Are you okay now?" The young girl inquired.

Suikotsu smiled, placing a gentle hand on her small shoulder, "Yeah. I'm sorry to have frightened you, Kinpa. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you, Doctor. I know you didn't mean to," She replied with a smile.

"Yeah," He said somewhat reflectively, "I didn't mean to at all."

Bankotsu looked back every once in awhile, as if to monitor Suikotsu's condition while he was in such close contact with the child. He knew it was possible for him to snap any second for any reason.

"Mou…Bankotsu." Jakotsu said poking him slightly with his chopsticks.

"Hmm, what?" He asked turning.

"You have a piece of rice stuck to your face."

The younger man blinked, wiping around his mouth and still not ridding himself of the stray piece.

"Here, I'll get it," Jakotsu said scooting a bit closer and tilting his head as he almost seductively brushed the piece away with his thumb as he cradled Bankotsu's chin in his palm.

"Jakotsu…" There was a warning tone to his voice, but it merely made Jakotsu smile with amusement.

The rest of the meal was finished in peace and Suikotsu began to prepare a few things for Jakotsu's leg.

While the brown-haired doctor set the loosened knee joint back in place and wrapped it, the old woman pulled Bankotsu aside, wanting to ask him something.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Your companion, the one with the injury- was his father someone who made swords at one time?" She asked.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed in thought, "Actually, I believe so."

"I thought I recognized him. He's grown in to quite a beautiful young man since then."

"You knew his family?" He stammered.

"My son had his weapons forged by that man before he was killed by the Daimyou in that big mix-up; I'd had the pleasure of going to pick up one of his swords from them once. The father was a kind man and the mother was simply beautiful. It's not a surprise that her son took after her in that. I'm glad to see that the boy got himself some friends though, he seemed so alone that time I saw him sitting there on the porch, merely talking to the house's young maid."

Bankotsu frowned. That was Kuroi. "Yeah, he's mentioned her and what she did to his family to me before."

The woman nodded her head, "It's a sad thing to think that a small little girl like that would go and cause the demise of an entire household. It's nice to see that despite it all, the son has survived, even though, I'm sure he still bears some scars on his heart from it all."

"Yeah. I think he'll always be leery of trusting others because of it," Bankotsu stated quietly.

"He seems to have an exception in that for you, though. He cares for you deeply, and considering what he's been through, to be able to trust someone like that, you must hold a special place in his heart."

Bankotsu couldn't help but blush slightly at the implication the woman made, "… I guess he does."

She smiled, "You're still young boy, so I'm sure many a person has told you not to rush things- but in these times of war in which boys like you are leading our armies, my advice is this: live each moment to the fullest, because you never know when it might be the last moment you have. I don't worry about the afterlife and that kind of nonsense, I just worry about making the best of the time I'm alive, and I hope that you can do the same."

Nodding the young leader replied, "Thank you. It sounds like that might just be the advice I need to live my life with." He said, thinking on their daily brushes with death.

Returning inside, Bankotsu sat down beside Suikotsu as he finished wrapping the knee joint.

"Suikotsu, will he be okay with that?"

"I wouldn't advise walking on it for a day; after that, we'll just have to see."

"Well, maybe he can just carry me everywhere," Jakotsu suggested with a smirk.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, "Only until it's better."

Suikotsu sat back, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. "That's all I can do. Now it's up to time and Jakotsu's own healing abilities."

"We should probably get going," Bankotsu said, looking to the location of the sun on the horizon.

The doctor went over to his young patient, "Kinpa, I'm going to leave some medicine with your grandma, so if you start feeling sick again you let her know, okay?"

"Okay Doctor," She said with a pout, "But do you have to go?"

He patted her on the head, "Sorry, but I do. Don't you worry; you're a tough kid so you'll be fine." He replied, watching as her face stretched into a smile.

She wrapped her tiny arms around Suikotsu as best she could, "I'm going to miss you Doctor, but I'll try and get better for your sake, okay?"

"Okay," He replied with a smile.

Lifting the injured member onto his back, Bankotsu was trying to get his balance when Jakotsu flopped frontward, causing the shorter man to lean forward as the taller member nuzzled his face into the hair atop Bankotsu's head.

"Jakotsu, don't do that," He warned.

"But your hair's so soft, Bankotsu."

"Be good."

Jakotsu reached down, toying with a few wisps of hair in Bankotsu's face, "What about Banryuu?" He asked.

"I'll handle it." Suikotsu said, looking back over to the little girl and her grandmother. He walked over and bowed, "Thank you for all your kindness, Ma'am."

"You three be careful out there. Even for you Shichinin-tai members, things can be dangerous."

They all three froze, Bankotsu finally speaking, "You knew?"

"I ran into two of the others when they were in town, I picked up the patterns in your name plus what I'd known from the rumors and pieced it together. I might be old, but that doesn't make me stupid."

"… I see," The young leader laughed nervously.

"If only my son had gotten in with a bunch of mercenaries like you. He might have found some happiness amidst this crazy life."

The three headed for the door, Bankotsu carrying Jakotsu on his back, and Suikotsu lugging the giant Banryuu behind him.

They said their goodbyes and stepped outside, a soft little voice catching their ears.

"Were they really members of the Shichinin-tai, Grandma?"

"They sure were, Kinpa."

"Wow. That's so cool. I wanna be a Shichinin-tai too then."

At that, the three men couldn't help but laugh. And in times such theirs, a little laughter was always a good thing.

---------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15: Gifts from the Heart

This chapter was entirely re-written and updated on 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: Gifts from the Heart**

The sun was just beginning to set as the three separated members finally caught up with the four others. They explained what had happened, and figuring that they'd all had a long day, the seven men started to head back to their base.

Along the way, a scrawny young man came running up to them.

"Excuse me, Bankotsu-sama of the Shichinin-tai? May I speak to him please?"

Bankotsu took Jakotsu's arm from around his shoulder and let him lean against Suikotsu before stepping forward.

"Yes?"

The servant seemed shocked that of the seven, it was the young teen that stepped forward at the leader's name; but decided not to question it. This was a group of deadly mercenaries he was dealing with after all.

"I have an urgent request from my Daimyou, Lord Tenshiro. The payment will be worth your time and effort if you can successfully do the task tonight."

Bankotsu looked around at his men, knowing that they were in a desperate need of a rest, but not about to turn down a job before even hearing what it was.

"What is his request?"

The young man cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of parchment, "All the details are there. I can clarify anything you have questions about."

Looking down at the paper, Bankotsu frowned in thought. It was an order to kill a single woman who had apparently latched onto the Daimyou's son and was pressuring him to make decisions over his land. The boy had no need for her, but since he was weak-willed and she had a group of bandits backing her- she played the part of his loyal lover so she could manipulate him. Lord Tenshiro's mission was simple- kill her that night before she forcefully married his son the next day and took over his lands completely.

Thinking over who would and wouldn't be best for the job, the young leader turned to his comrades.

"This is a simple mission, which only needs the attention of two of us. Suikotsu, make sure Jakotsu is taken back and his leg is given proper treatment. Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu and Ginkotsu will also go with them. Renkotsu, we shall handle this one ourselves."

The second in command raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, "Should we take Ginkotsu with us as backup?"

Bankotsu shook his head, "No. He's got that malfunction right now and this is more of an uncover operation. I'm certain the two of us will be sufficient."

Getting the rest of the information, and the forward payment from the Daimyou's servant, the two highest ranked members set off to handle this mission alone.

"Be careful!" Jakotsu yelled out as they walked away.

"Don't get into any trouble on the way back to the base then!" Bankotsu called back.

And the group partied ways; the group of five murmuring amongst themselves and the other two walking off in silence.

-----------------------------------------------

After walking quite some distance without a word, finally Renkotsu spoke up.

"Do you have a plan?"

Pausing a moment to think it over, Bankotsu nodded and replied, "I think the best idea is to cause a distraction to get the woman to leave her room. Then, while she's out of the room- get the son to safety and do what it takes to kill her."

"Any ideas for a distraction?"

He pondered, "Not many things we can use this late at night without going overboard. And the Daimyou said to make it as hush-hush as possible so they can blame the death on the bandits she works with."

"Then… I think I have an idea. May I be excused to run and gather some things?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "Sure. Where shall we meet up?"

"In the forest, south side; I'll catch up to you there."

"Okay. Don't take too long."

"I won't," Renkotsu replied, turning to walk off in the other direction. Bankotsu watched him go, wondering why he headed in the direction of the nearest temple.

Shrugging that off, he started to trudge onward towards the destination. And as he got deeper into the forest, his mind began to wander.

But the moment his mind flickered to Jakotsu, and the incident that day, he stopped dead in his tracks as all the thoughts came rushing to him at once.

"_It's strange. We get injured all the time and I'm sure he's probably resting back at the base without thinking about how I have an arrow wound. But I just can't stop thinking about him; if he's all right or if his knee will be okay. Why does it bother me so much to see him in pain like this? It's never bothered me this much before, so why now?"_

Starting to walk again, his thoughts still continued.

"_And kissing me like that, with who knows watching. He's outright flirting with me!_"

Bankotsu paused, murmuring to himself, "Great. He's flirting with me. Blatantly flaunting how he feels about me for the whole damned world to see."

His subconscious noted that it wasn't like he was doing much to stop it. And sadly, Bankotsu realized that his subconscious was right.

"_I guess if it was something I was entirely adverse to, I'd be doing more to prevent it. But how do I feel about Jakotsu? I mean, he's my friend- that's a given but… what now?"_

"Oo-aniki?" Renkotsu called out, approaching him.

"_I mean I… well I don't dislike kissing him. Does that mean something?_"

"Oo-aniki?" The second-in-command reiterated a bit louder, causing Bankotsu to practically jump in fright.

"Renkotsu, it's you. You scared me there for a moment."

"Thinking about something important?" He asked.

"Err... I guess you could say that it's just a problem of sorts I'm trying to work out."

"I hope this problem won't hinder you working to your full ability tonight. This is a very risky job we've gotten ourselves into and it'll be good-looking to future employers if we pull it off successfully."

Bankotsu nodded, only now noting that Renkotsu was attired as monk- his facial markings gone. "I just can't seem to get it off my mind, that's all."

He went silent for a second, mulling an idea over in his head, before daring to speak it out. Finally, he caved in and went for it.

"Do you mind if I ask you about it, Renkotsu?"

The bald-man shrugged, "We still have a ways to walk, so why not."

Clearing his throat, Bankotsu carefully chose his words, "So there's this person- not anyone you know, but just someone."

Renkotsu frowned, the lame cover blaringly obvious, but he didn't let on that he knew, "All right. And what's his problem?"

"There's someone he's always thought of as a friend, but now he's thinking that perhaps something has changed."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the fact Bankotsu was asking him, of all people, for advice on his relationship with Jakotsu- Renkotsu coughed lightly and nodded for the young leader to continue his story.

"And so, this guy is wondering what happened. Why do they seem like more than the friends they used to be? And what can he do about it?"

Hoping he wouldn't regret it at a later point, and figuring it was inevitable anyways, Renkotsu spoke up, "It sounds like this man needs to sort out his emotions and then tell his friend how he feels."

"But what if he can't sort out his emotions?"

"Then he's probably thinking too hard," Renkotsu replied.

Bankotsu nodded, "Thanks. I'll let him know that."

Shaking his head, Renkotsu wondered how he'd gotten himself into this situation. Then, glancing down at his robes- he reasoned that giving love advice to his naively and sometimes incompetent leader was much better than the alternative path his life could have taken. Being a monk was definitely no way for him to live, but he was beginning to wonder if perhaps he wasn't cut out for something bigger and more esteemed than what he was.

As Renkotsu pondered his predicament, Bankotsu tried to stop thinking so hard so he could find the answer. Blocking out all the stray thoughts floating around in his mind, it suddenly became rather clear what his answer had been all along.

"_I think that I…"_

His thoughts abruptly halted as he ran into Renkotsu's back.

"We're here, Oo-aniki. I'll draw her out from the room; the rest is up to you."

Setting his personal issues aside, Bankotsu focused on the task at hand, "All right. I'll move when you signal me."

"Signal me?"

"The candle you're carrying. Blow it out when you want me to move."

Renkotsu nodded, and quietly made his way up the hill to the building. Lightly tapping on the woman's door, he heard her screechy voice reply.

"What is it?"

"A monk from the local temple. I was requested to come and give the bride a blessing and was delayed in my arrival."

The woman slid the screen door open, her black hair tousled and her exquisite kimono hanging sloppily from her figure.

"Oh really. Okay, bless me then."

"You must first purify yourself. The servants have already given me a basin with which to perform the ceremony in. It's in this room down the hall."

Shrugging, the woman yelled behind her, "Touji, I'm gonna go get blessed by this monk. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

A meek male voice replied, "Yes, Nagisa."

Renkotsu led her towards the room, blowing out the candle as he entered it with her. On seeing the signal, Bankotsu made his move.

Quietly heading up to the building, he silently slipped inside the room she came from. The man, the Daimyou's son, seemed terrified when he realized that there was an intruder in his midst.

"Don't…don't kill me. I'll let the bitch marry me, just don't kill me."

"_Ah, he thinks I'm with those bandits. Good, that'll help frame them for this…"_

"I don't know, I was told that I was to come here and kill both you and her."

"Kill…Nagisa?"

"She's not of any use to us now," Bankotsu said, playing the part, "But as for you- I guess I might be able to let you live…"

"I'll give you anything, anything you want! Just spare me, please!"

Bankotsu glanced about the room, his eyes settling on a small item on the dresser. "What's that?"

"It's a hairpin. I was going to give it to Nagisa, because she demanded that I buy it for her, but…"

"I'll take that in payment for your life. Now, please go into the next room."

The man seemed shocked that he was getting off so easy, but as the strange intruder picked up the hairpin and tucked it into his armor- he said one thing to the man that made him realize exactly why the man had chosen that item.

"You must find someone you truly love, to give such gifts to."

The man bowed in gratitude, whispering a reply as he quietly crept out the door to safety.

"Thank you for sparing me. I hope the one you love enjoys their gift."

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he watched the man retreat into the room down the hall. Everything he'd been so confused about, and still was confused about, was starting to make more sense. Even this weak little man could see it in the way he admired the hairpin and thought about how happy it would make Jakotsu to get it as a gift.

"_It must be written on my face, so everyone knows it but me. My feelings for Jakotsu…_"

He paused his thoughts, hearing the sound of a woman's footsteps drawing near. Hiding himself in the darkened corner of the room, Bankotsu awaited her arrival. The screen door flung open, and he made sure that this was indeed their target, before he rushed forward.

The woman didn't even have the chance to cry out by the time her windpipe was ripped through by the blade. Her body fell to the ground with a sickly thud and her head soon followed it, blood splattering everywhere.

Bankotsu heard a light tapping on the door and walked over to it, sliding it open just a crack to verify that it was indeed Renkotsu.

"Completed here?"

"Yah, you?"

"Let me get one thing first," He said, walking into the room with a purpose. Reaching over to the dead woman's head, he pulled loose the solid silver comb that rested in her hair.

The two quickly left the building then and disappeared into the darkness of the forest, using the faint moonlight to guide them back through the rough pathway Bankotsu had cut earlier with Banryuu.

"I see you picked up a gift for someone," Renkotsu remarked, noticing the hairpin resting inside Bankotsu's armor.

Bankotsu gestured towards the comb, "And I'm going to take a wild guess that that's going to be melted down for metal to use on Ginkotsu, hmm?"

Blinking at being so easily read, Renkotsu shifted uneasily in the robes he wore. He wasn't comfortable with people prying into his life, and Ginkotsu was the only one he really trusted with anything.

"I might need it to repair that malfunction. That's all," He said, trying to act nonchalant about it.

But Bankotsu saw right through it and gave him a light pat on the back, "You're a good friend, Renkotsu. I'm sure Ginkotsu will be happy."

---------------------------------------------------

Renkotsu had requested a short detour on their return, the two veering off course to stop by the temple that Bankotsu had suspected that his comrade had stolen the robes from. He went up to the temple alone, leaving the young leader to wait at the base of the stairs.

He returned moments later, attired in his usual clothing.

"Ready now?"

Renkotsu nodded, tucking the silver comb into his armor and already thinking of the mold needed for it to be just the right shape to repair Ginkotsu's blade mechanism.

And, through the starry night the unlikely duo traveled mostly in silence. As they neared the base, Renkotsu quietly made a comment.

"I think your plans are starting to show potential."

Bankotsu blinked, knowing that any sort of strategic compliment from Renkotsu was a great honor. The man always found flaws even in the most perfectly executed missions they'd been- places where things could have gone smoother, or objectives could have been achieved quicker.

Smiling, he looked back to Renkotsu, "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you. You're really a genius when it comes to this stuff, Renkotsu."

Equally surprised by the compliment he was given, the bald man murmured a barely audible 'thanks' before walking past Bankotsu and heading into their base. The young leader paused a moment on overhearing it, then just continued to smile as he quietly made his way down the hall.

The rest of the group seemed to be sound asleep, and Bankotsu paused a moment in Suikotsu's room to check on him and ask him about Jakotsu's knee.

"Suikotsu? You awake?"

The brown-haired man stirred, glancing up at the crack of light coming in through the door.

"Oo-aniki, that you?"

"Your mind stabilized all right?"

"Seems to be. I'll know better in the morning."

"Ahh, good. How's Jakotsu?"

"I put a salve on the cuts and bandaged the knee. He should be able to walk on it tomorrow if he doesn't toss too much in his sleep."

Nodding, Bankotsu shifted the weight from one leg to the other, "Thanks again for taking care of him for me."

"You'd just better check in on him now, he probably missed you," Suikotsu said bluntly.

"But- I was barely gone."

"Just humor him, all right?"

"Okay. I'll check in on him. Night, Suikotsu."

"Goodnight, Oo-aniki," He replied, watching the young man leave. Shaking his head, he rolled over to his other side, thinking to himself.

"_As if you needed me to tell you to go check on him._ _You missed him too, it's obvious._"

----------------------------------------------

Bankotsu noted that Renkotsu had already retired to his room and that all of the others seemed to be fast asleep. Knocking lightly on Jakotsu's door, he quietly opened it on not getting an immediate answer.

"Jakotsu?" The quiet voice called out, peering into the room. He looked to the form laying down and walked over, sitting beside him, "He's sleeping, I guess."

Brushing the bangs from his face, Bankotsu allowed himself a small smile- relieved that Jakotsu was resting. He looked down to the hairpin and pulled it out. Slowly prying open one of Jakotsu's hands and sat the hairpin inside it, closing it gently.

Stirring at the touch, Jakotsu's eyes blinked open as he groggily glanced at his hand, "What's this?"

"A gift. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Bankotsu replied.

Glancing at the item he held, Jakotsu's eyes widened as he realized just what it was. Twirling it slowly between his fingers, his lips quirked up into a smile.

"It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it."

"Blue in color, with red butterflies. Like it? I love it!" He sat up, wrapping his arms loosely around Bankotsu, "Thank you. I'll treasure it forever."

"You'd better rest," Bankotsu remarked, helping his friend lie back down.

With a smile and a nod, he complied; laying back down and clutching the hairpin to his chest.

"Goodnight Bankotsu. Thanks again."

"Goodnight Jakotsu," He said simply, walking to the door. He stood there, watching until he saw that Jakotsu had fallen back asleep.

As he was just about to leave for his room, he paused for one moment more. Not really thinking through his actions ahead of time, Bankotsu just let his feet carry him back inside the room.

Kneeling beside him he smiled with relief at the calm expression on Jakotsu's face. Then, on impulse alone, he leaned down pressed a chaste kiss to Jakotsu's forehead.

Shaking his head at his own action, Bankotsu muttered to himself, "You make me do the craziest things, Jakotsu. I hope you know that."

In the dim light, the other man smiled as he overheard the quiet statement and the door sliding closed.

"And you make me feel happier than I ever have before, Bankotsu. Someday, I hope I can do the same for you."

---------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16: Promises

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

Japanese word:

Yashiki: the large, mansion-like estates

_---------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 16: Promises**

The sounds of the morning drifted through the walls of the building, along with the noise coming from the adjoined rooms as the others stirred awake. Bankotsu smiled, it was a strangely pleasant commotion to wake up to, making the ravaged village and tattered buildings seem more like home than they usually did.

Placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, he listened to the quaint racket each of the five members made as they rose for the new day. The crunching sound of bone and flesh being torn away by abnormal human teeth, the sound of herbs and plants being ground into a poison, the sound of metal joints creaking and metal wiring being coated in a flammable substance, and the sound of steel claws being sharpened on a stray wooden beam.

To most, such noises would seem barbaric and frightening, but to Bankotsu- this was home, this was his family, and the only family any of them had. It made him glad that he'd chosen to sleep down in the 'servants quarters' of the large yashiki they called their base instead of off in the larger 'master's quarters' of the place.

It was at moments like this he wished he could always be amongst them- like they were just brothers of different blood. But, the Daimyou would never trust a mercenary army led by someone who didn't hold himself higher than his men. In this era of those who have power and those who don't- rank was everything.

Sitting up in defiance of his own thoughts, he spoke aloud to himself, "Keh, Daimyou are all a bunch of egotistical fools, it's no wonder they're so easy to overthrow. If you put yourself on a pillar above your comrades, it's only natural that they will sooner or later knock you down."

Walking over and pulling his shirt and pants on, he then slid the armor over his slender frame. Locating the water basin, he splashed a bit of water in his face. It was then that his eyes caught hold of the small tray that held the paints Jakotsu used for his lips. He quirked an eyebrow in interest and sat himself down beside the tray.

_"He must have been keeping it in here since this room has a larger basin in it."_

Lightly dabbing his finger into the red substance, he inquisitively looked at it, then to the mirror sat nearby. "How does this stuff work? Does he just smear it on?"

Squinting into the mirror, he experimentally brushed a little of the color from his finger onto his lips. Then he frowned, "Hmm, it doesn't look like how he does his…."

"Oo-aniki?" The voice at the door called out as they knocked.

Eyes wide, as if he'd just been caught stealing a rice-ball from the kitchen before dinner, he frantically looked about for the cloth he'd used and the water basin.

"Just a moment," He stammered out, rushing over to the discarded basin and cloth.

"It's kind of urgent," They insisted.

"I said just a minute," Bankotsu retorted, quickly scrubbing at his face, then running back over to the mirror to make sure he'd gotten it all off.

Once he was satisfied that all evidence of his curiosity was gone, he hastily sat on his futon and spoke up, "Okay, come in."

The door slid open to reveal Renkotsu, a scroll clutched in his hand. He walked in and slid the door closed behind him.

"It's a request from a Daimyou, Leader. The messenger is waiting for us to produce a written reply to return to him."

Trying to act natural, as to not arouse any suspicion, Bankotsu stood and walked over, "Okay, what's this request?"

The somewhat tattered scroll was opened, as Renkotsu summarized the request, "Apparently, one of their rural villages was overrun by bandits. The people have all been killed, but he wants the land back since it was suitable for farming. I could easily run them out with Ginkotsu; we're both strong enough to…"

Holding up his hand to stop him, Bankotsu spoke up, "Renkotsu, I have a better idea."

"…Yes?" He questioned tentatively.

"Well," The young leader began, trying to think of the best way to present this to Renkotsu, "I know you've been given the rank of second in command, but I've never really been able to give you a chance to use that rank fully. In short, for this mission I want you to take the others and develop your own attack strategy. Since I've been gone from this location so much lately, I think I've been missing some other requests and…" He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head; "We're kind of running low on food. If there's any left after you attack the village, try and bring it back so we don't starve."

The man blinked in shock, "Oo-aniki, are you sure?"

Bankotsu gently placed his hand on the other's back, "You've seemed tense lately and I thought the chance to lead us into battle might make you feel more like part of the group. You're always a bit distanced from all of the others and…" He paused, offering a genuine smile, "Well, I worry about you as much as I do everyone else."

Renkotsu laughed nervously, not quite sure what to take of the young man's concern for him, "I'm very grateful for this opportunity, Oo-aniki."

"And next time were in a building with closer rooms, you're free to take the larger room if that's where you feel the most comfortable. It's just the Daimyou's would throw a fit if they saw me down amongst the rest of the guys; they tend to value rank over friendship if you get my drift," He said in a slightly implicative manner.

"I suppose they do." The older man replied, wondering to himself if it was their two-man mission the night before that spawned this sudden generous behavior.

The somewhat underestimated strength in Bankotsu's slap to his back brought Renkotsu from his thoughts, "Okay, so you just take care of everything. I'm sure you'll prove your rank was well deserved. Is there anything else you needed to ask me?" He questioned tilting his head a bit to the side causing his long black-braid to fall forward over his shoulder.

Pushing the light-blue rag off his head, and rubbing at his forehead in thought, he replied, "Well, to develop a battle plan, I need to know who is and isn't coming. Is Jakotsu's leg still bothering him?"

"Suikotsu said he could walk on it today, but I'm not sure if it's okayed for him to fight with it. I'd have to ask him on it."

Unbeknownst to the two higher ranked members, the one they were speaking of had risen, tightened the wrap on his own leg and had made his way down to outside of the very room they were in. Currently, he was balancing on his good leg as he stood outside the door, listening in to the conversation.

"Do you think he's going to be able to?" The second-in-command asked, causing Bankotsu to blink at the comment.

"What do you mean?"

"I just assumed you checked in on him last night before you went to sleep, that's all."

"Oh well, it was hard to tell then since he was lying down so…" Bankotsu muttered, fidgeting.

Having heard quite enough from his place outside the door, Jakotsu pulled up the sleeve of his yukata, and as best as he could, turned to knock. The last thing he wanted was to be an inconvenience to the others due to a minor injury.

"Ah, who is it?" The braided-man asked, looking over.

"Mou…Oo-aniki, I need to talk." Jakotsu called through the door.

"Jakotsu? Are you okay walking on that?" Bankotsu inquired, hastily making his way over to the door and sliding it open.

Looking down to the shorter man with a smile, Jakotsu responded, "Yeah, it just hurts a bit. That stuff Suikotsu used really worked well."

"What was it you needed, Jakotsu?" The black-haired man asked.

"Ah, well I overheard we got a mission and I was wondering when we were heading out." He stated simply.

"Jakotsu, you don't have to…" Bankotsu began only to be silenced by Jakotsu's finger over his lips.

"I'll be fine, you worry too much. I'll just have to make sure I can kill them before they realize I can't move very fast. That should be easy for me and Jakotsutou though."

"Are you sure? Renkotsu's leading the group since I need to stay and take possible requests."

Jakotsu smiled, thinking to himself, _"If he's back here, then I'll be able to nab a gift out of the debris without a chance of him seeing it."_

Nodding in replied, he placed a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder, "I'm a tough guy. I won't die to some measly bandit."

"Well, since that's settled I'll just reply to this message and then we'll move out," Renkotsu spoke up.

"Okay, Renkotsu. Let me know before you leave so I can see everyone off. How far is this village?"

"About a half-a-day's walk, if going at a leisurely pace. We should make it in half that time."

"All right. I'll get some sake and meet everyone out on the porch in a little while. I think my hair needs a bit of attention first though," He replied, holding up his sleep-mussed braid.

"Okay, Oo-aniki," Renkotsu replied, standing and walking out.

Jakotsu, who was leaning against the wall, was also about to leave, when a hand caught him about the wrist.

"Wait," The voice was different now. No longer the authoritative leader, this voice held in it the deep worry, concern, and the desire to delay Jakotsu's departure if even by a minute.

Before a single word could escape Jakotsu's lips, the young man had pulled him back into the room, turned to the door and slid it closed behind him. Leaning with his back against it, his face down and bangs covering his eyes, Bankotsu spoke, his voice low, "I have something I want to say."

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu said softly, caught a bit off guard by the braided-man's behavior.

His head still down, Jakotsu heard him take a deep breath then begin, "I realize, you need to do this to prove your strength or because it's just something you want to do. I can't stop you from going. I know that. I couldn't stop you from doing anything that you desired, Jakotsu."

The taller man blinked, wondering if he meant the implications in that or if it was just him that read into it that way.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Bankotsu paused, falling quiet as his hands absently toyed with the bottom edge of his red-sash. "Jakotsu, come back alive."

Jakotsu started, not sure what brought about these thoughts or concern. Understanding though that probably due to his recent injuries, Bankotsu's mind had blown the worry out of proportion.

Taking slow, cautious steps, Jakotsu reached out and gathered the smaller man into his arms and bending his head down to rest on Bankotsu's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just finding comfort in the other's embrace.

Finally, Jakotsu pulled back, and tilted Bankotsu's face up to look at him, his thumb gently resting on the younger man's cheek, "Of course, I'll come back. That's a promise, Bankotsu."

Without a word in reply, the young leader threw his arms about Jakotsu's neck and kissed him forcefully; the taller man's eyes going wide at the sudden and unexpected affection from the young man.

The moment passed, and Bankotsu withdrew- face stained crimson with embarrassment and unable to look Jakotsu in the eye as he nervously rubbed at his arm.

Still in a state of shock, all Jakotsu could do was bring a shaky hand to his lips to confirm that they had indeed been kissed like that from none other than Bankotsu.

"S...sorry…" He finally brought himself to say.

_"He must be really fighting himself over his feelings. Poor kid, he's probably never even been in love before, and now he's got it bad and he just doesn't know what to do,"_ The elder of the two thought to himself. Then he paused and realized he still had his hand on his lips, "_And it looks like he isn't the only one that's fallen hard. Lust I can deal with, but love…heck, even I don't know where to start with that."_ He allowed himself a slight smile, _"I guess we can just figure it out together as we go along."_

Silence permeated the room aside from the sounds of each of their breaths and heartbeats coming in quiet palpitations.

Jakotsu moved slowly towards the other figure, then gently, turned him to face up once again. Their eyes locked for a brief second, Bankotsu opening his mouth as if to say something and Jakotsu taking the opportunity he was looking for. Quickly, he dipped his head down and captured the young man's lips; his tongue using the little space left open to find its way inside his mouth.

Heart jumping up into his throat, Bankotsu's eyes shot open at the new sensation. Feeling the muscles in his arm tense, Jakotsu pulled back and offered a smile, "Next time- try it that way."

Bankotsu knew his face had to be deep red, his whole body just feeling very strange, as he tried to regain his breath. Focusing on some spot on the floor, he snapped his head back up when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'll come back. Don't make yourself sick worrying," Jakotsu stated simply before walking past him and out the door.

Bankotsu looked back and watched him go out, his hand going over his heart as if that would slow it's beating. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself again; shaking off the awkward feelings he felt burdening him and setting his mind back on the tasks of the day.

_"Sake. That's right,"_ He thought to himself as he pulled his hair loose, and smoothed out the small tangles in the long black mass. _"Forget about the fact I just kissed him again. Forget about the fact he just stuck his tongue down my throat. I told them I'd go out on the porch with sake. So all I need to think about is sake."_ The words were but a way to distract himself as he quickly twisted the black strands into the tight braid. Once he was satisfied with his hair, he took another breath and made his way out to do as he'd said he would.

---------------------------------------------------

The seven gathered briefly on the porch- sharing amongst themselves what remained of the sake.

With a laugh, Bankotsu spoke up, "Okay guys, that's the only order I'm giving for this mission- bring me back some sake."

They all laughed in turn, expecting something of that nature to come from the young leader's mouth.

"So, Renkotsu- you got something all worked out right?" The braided-man questioned between sips.

"Yes, I'll explain it to them on the way there," He replied.

"Good, it shouldn't be that hard- I mean, it's just some measly bandits."

"Yeah, we could cut them up and eat them for dinner," Suikotsu joked.

"For dinner? That sounds good to me," Kyoukotsu mumbled from his place next to the porch, causing the six others to just shake their heads.

Looking to the position of the sun on the horizon, Renkotsu sat down his cup and stood, "We best be going- we have a little ways to travel."

Each of the others quickly finished off their drinks and stood as well, gathering up their weaponry from around them.

"Renkotsu. If things get really bad- don't hesitate to send someone for me. I won't hold anything against you for it," Bankotsu stated.

"Of course, Oo-aniki," He turned and pointed to the west, "We're going to head this way, the village is a through some forests and across a small river."

Nodding in reply, the others began to follow his lead off into the forests. Jakotsu was lagging behind and had just secured Jakotsutou to his back when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve.

"Bankotsu?" He questioned.

"Take it easy on yourself, okay?" The young man said, forcing a smile.

"I will," Jakotsu replied, reaching down and taking the hand on his sleeve into his own, "And you better not make yourself sick worrying about me, deal?"

"Deal," Bankotsu said, squeezing the hand slightly before Jakotsu slowly pulled away and began his best to follow after the others.

Watching until he couldn't see any of them anyone, the black-haired man sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. _"He was clearly limping,"_ He noted to himself as he sat down on the porch. Looking at what little remained of the sake, he muttered, "This isn't going to be enough to get me through this."

With that he flopped back onto the porch, resting his head on his arms and absently staring at the way the breeze caused the small green leaves on the trees to sway back and forth.

------------------------------------

It had been minutes, maybe hours; he wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep. Shaking the issue of time out of his mind, Bankotsu sat up from where he lay on the porch, rubbing his arms not due to a cold breeze, but because an ominous feeling of disaster raining down upon him.

Looking off to the west, he murmured very softly to himself, "Jakotsu. Please, be okay."

-----------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17: Fighting for a Tomorrow

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: Fighting for a Tomorrow**

The sun was descending on the horizon, and their destination was still a bit away. The six men walked through the thick forest, animals scurrying away as they made their way through the trees.

Renkotsu summarized their battle strategy as they walked, "The messenger said the village is in a valley on the other side of this forest. Based on the description given, orders are as follows: Ginkotsu and I will lead the frontal attack. Kyoukotsu and Mukotsu, you're to take the village edge over alongside the forest. Poison or eat anyone that we chase out that way," The commander continued, the two nodding in reply.

"And Jakotsu and I are taking up the other side?" Suikotsu asked, used to Bankotsu's strategies of teaming the two together.

"Not exactly," Renkotsu said, "You shall take the side along the fields, Suikotsu. Jakotsu will stand in wait on the backside just in case anyone runs that way."

"_In other words, 'you're clean up because you're injured.'"_ Jakotsu summarized via his thoughts, sighing deeply. He hated being babied when he was hurt, but he knew Bankotsu would have probably taken it easy on him as well.

As they walked onward, Renkotsu continued with the orders, "It should be night when we arrive there, so we can hope that these bandits aren't late to bed. We'll attack them while they sleep."

That being said the orders were finished and the group fell silent, leaving the only sounds being those of the birds, insects and other forest creatures as they continued on their journey.

---------------------------------------------------------

It had been hours Bankotsu finally gauged, as the sun set on the horizon. The sake was long gone and the young leader had been sitting out on the porch the entire time. A bird stirred from a nearby tree, causing Bankotsu to jump a bit.

"I'm really edgy, I suppose. Keh. I need to do _something_," He sighed, "Something _aside_ from talking to myself."

His wandering eyes caught sight of his Banryuu leaned up against the building and he stood. Walking over slowly, he lifted the sword, causing the planks of wood to strain under the weight slightly. Looking at his dulled reflection in the blade, he frowned, "A partner as good as this needs to be better taken care of." He mumbled sitting it back down for a moment as he went in search of a suitable cloth to polish it with.

Once he found one satisfactory to his demands, Bankotsu returned to his seat on the porch; the blade lying across his lap as he gently ran the cloth over its surface.

As the sheen improved, he smiled and spoke, "That's better, Banryuu. You're probably more likely to help me out if I keep you clean, right partner?"

The blade reflected one of the last rays of sun in reply as the glowing orange ball hid itself behind the horizon for the night.

Bankotsu sighed as he stood, looking up at the sky, "I don't know what this uneasy feeling is, but please let everyone be okay."

He turned and was just about to go into the building, when he paused once more, another thought running through his mind, "_Jakotsu, you'll come back, right? I know, it's silly but… I just have a bad feeling about this._"

Shaking the thought from his head, he retired inside for an early bedtime.

"I'll just sleep this off. I'm worrying too much," Bankotsu muttered to himself, pulling off his armor and letting it clatter to the ground.

Too lazy to bother with putting on his yukata to sleep in, he crawled into his futon and pulled up the blanket, a few words tumbling from his lips as he fell asleep.

"Sorry Jakotsu, but no matter what, I can't stop worrying about you."

------------------------------------------------------

Night fell upon the six mercenaries, the stars coming out and a full moon shining down as they neared the village. Lagging slightly behind the others was Jakotsu, clearly taking as much time as he could without losing sight of the others due to his injury. Eyes closed, he listened intently to the sounds of the other's footsteps and the twigs and leaves crushing beneath his sandals to judge which way to go.

The silence among the six ended when Ginkotsu spoke up, "Gesh, Renkotsu no-aniki, does this remind you of when we attacked that small village near the mountain side?"

Renkotsu looked over to his metal companion, and offered a slight smile at the memory, "It was a night like this, wasn't it?"

"Yesh, it was. The moon was even full then too," He continued to reminiscence.

"I suppose it was," Renkotsu replied, smiling to himself at the memory, "That was the first time we perfected the use of that chain-claw arm of yours."

"Came in handy when some of those northern wolf-tribe members interfered," Ginkotsu remarked.

"Well, we did stray a bit into their territory, so it was expected," He replied, tightening the knot that held the blue-rag onto his head.

Slightly behind those two, walked Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu, talking about poisons, toxins and other things that were brought up. Well, at least Mukotsu was talking and he figured Kyoukotsu was listening.

"So, I mixed in some of that plant there…" The short man mumbled, pointing to a small green leafed herb. "With that, it reacted with the one I mentioned earlier to cause the toxic reaction."

"Oh," Kyoukotsu replied not really following what was being said, but feeling obligated to reply nonetheless.

Suikotsu seemed fairly calmed at the moment, reflecting on the recent events that he could remember, when his wandering eyes noticed Jakotsu walking alone behind the others. Slowing his pace, he waited until the injured member had caught up with him.

"Jakotsu, can I talk?" He questioned as the other man slowly opened his eyes.

"Sure," Jakotsu quirked his head and looked over at Suikotsu.

"How've you been feeling?"

"Well the leg only hurts if I bend it too much, but I'm okay," He replied, looking down to the bandage about his left knee.

"That's good," Suikotsu replied, "And what about everything else?"

"Hmm?"

"Just…well, how's life been for you lately?" The brown-haired man rephrased it, simply trying to start a semblance of a conversation to cheer Jakotsu up.

"Painful," He replied bluntly, "I keep getting hurt."

"Yeah, you have had a run of bad luck as of late. You haven't done anything to anger the spirits have you?"

Jakotsu shook his head, "I can't think of anything. I feel bad though; Bankotsu has to keep helping me out. I'm probably annoying him."

"Worrying him is more likely; perhaps the spirits are trying to tell you something," Suikotsu reasoned.

"Like what?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea, but that's the only explanation I can come up with."

His face scrunched up in thought, Jakotsu wracked his brain for what the answer could possibly be. Thinking back on all the legends and stories he'd heard about the spirits as a child, his mind did glaze over one idea, "_Sometimes it takes the spirits some doing, to get the red string tied just right_" He could remember his mother telling him once when he was very young. Sighing, he smiled a bit, "_Well, if that's what this is about, I think I can handle a little pain._"

"Did you figure it out?" Suikotsu questioned, having seen the range of emotions cross Jakotsu's face.

He blinked, "Not really. I just decided that the spirits probably know what they're doing, so I'll just have to let them handle it."

"That's just like you, Jakotsu. How can you be so laid back about everything?" The brown-haired man remarked.

"Bankotsu always told me to take things as they come," Came the reply, as the dark-haired man scratched at his cheek.

Suikotsu laughed, "Oo-aniki would hand out that sort of advice."

Jakotsu opened his mouth to say something in reply, when Renkotsu's voice called back to the group, "Okay men, we're here."

The edge of the dark forest gave way, the trees stopping abruptly at a small valley in which a little town had been built. A faint light was shining from the largest of the buildings towards the middle of the village.

"Plan is the same as I stated, but it looks as if they might be awake, so we're going to have to kill them before they notice us," Renkotsu stated simply.

The five other men nodded in reply and Renkotsu motioned the directions they were each to move in from. Kyoukotsu and Mukotsu- the left side along the forest edge, Suikotsu the right side, Jakotsu from behind and Renkotsu and Ginkotsu would lead the frontal attack.

The six men scattered without a word, each silently and stealthy moving to where they were ordered to be. Suikotsu edged his way aside one building, his ears picking up a conversation between the two drunken bandits on watch.

"So where'd the Boss go off with that woman?" One muttered with a hiccup.

"He said…he was going to enjoy her company elsewhere," The other man slurred in reply, sloshing the sake about in his cup.

Either too intoxicated or too tired, Suikotsu didn't care, but their delay in reaction as he moved in for attack proved fatal. Two quick swipes and the bodies fell to the ground, puddles of blood forming beneath them from the slash marks that had carved their life away.

His eyes narrowed as he gazed into the darkened building, then with a smirk, he slowly walked in; delighting in the fact that everyone sleeping in there had not a clue that their death had just walked through the door.

Impaling and slicing each bundle laying asleep one by one, and sometimes eliciting a dying cry as the claws sunk into the flesh, Suikotsu counted them off, only twenty-three of them were residing here; twenty-three men, who were now but bloody corpses.

A small crack in the building's roof allowed just enough light that the remaining boy, who huddled in the corner, could see the glint off the steel claws as they rose and descended on each of the older bandits.

With a glare, Suikotsu walked over and knelt before the child. Pointing the bloody claws at the boy's throat, he asked him a question, "What are you doing with these men, boy?"

Eyes wide in panic and horror, the young brown-haired figure trembled as the steel was edged closer to the throat.

"I'm…I'm not a boy," The shaky voice responded, as they pulled their hair down from a topknot.

Suikotsu frowned, "Start talking." He demanded.

Looking about nervously, the youngster replied, "They let me live so I could serve them food and sake. If I was a girl their Boss, he would have taken me."

"So you pretended to be a boy?" He questioned.

She nodded, "I don't want to die. Momma gave herself to their leader to spare me. She told me to survive," The girl began to cry.

Dropping his weapons to the side, Suikotsu sighed, cursing himself, "_Damn doctor and his sentimentality for kids. This would have been an easy kill if that other little brat wasn't still so fresh in my memories,_" He stood and looked away. "Run. If the others catch you, that's your own problem."

Standing shakily, she gave a quick bow, "Thank you, Mister."

Suikotsu watched as she dashed off out of the house, "Sometimes I really hate how weak I am," He mumbled to himself, wiping his claws off on one of the dead men's shirts.

On the other side of the village, Mukotsu had approached another building and peered in. Cursing to himself about the lack of women in this town, he stuck one of his poisons into the door and let the mist and fog of toxins slowly choke the life from the sleeping forms.

Nearby, Kyoukotsu had ripped the roof off the neighboring building and was inspecting the sleeping men inside it. Picking one to his taste, the lumbering form lifted the man up, and before he could even cry out in shock, Kyoukotsu had snapped his neck, and then ripped the head off completely.

"Kyoukotsu, don't play with your food," Mukotsu muttered as he picked up his crate of poisons and secured it to his back.

Holding the severed head in his teeth, the giant man crunched into it; the sound of teeth crushing the skull echoing in the silent night and blood spattering onto the ground below. The remaining men below screamed in terror as they witnessed what had happened to the other man, and they began to run from the building.

Reaching back, and selecting the best toxin for the situation, Mukotsu released the poison causing those fleeing to clutch at their throats as their lungs began to collapse within them.

"Okay, we got them here, move out Kyoukotsu," The short man yelled up to the giant, who was still finishing off the one he'd chosen for a meal.

Nodding mutely, he began to walk towards the forest, the poison remaining low enough to the ground that it didn't affect him.

The sound of the canon reverberated throughout the village and smoke from some fires could be seen from where Jakotsu waited, leaning against the backside of a building.

"This is so boring," He sighed.

At the sound of footsteps coming towards him, he laid in wait for his prey; his eyes glinting with a predatory air as the three men turned the corner and Jakotsu sent his sword forth in a flash. He retracted the blades, the blood of the men splattering on the building's side leaving a macabre form of art as the fresh liquid dripped down the rotting wooden planks. Jakotsu smirked, the moonlight shining off his blade as he slung it over his shoulder, the blood running down the curve and creating a crimson puddle beside him.

The canon sounded out again, a nearby building erupting in an explosion of smoke and flame as the shattered pieces of wood and human body parts and blood rained down on the area.

Jakotsu heard the yelling and stepped over the corpses to look around the building's side. The remaining bandits had assembled in the road, weapons drawn and eyes showing their thirst for battle. He was about to move out and attack them from behind when the black-haired man sensed someone approaching from behind him. As he began to turn, a force grabbed him around the neck and slammed him against the building.

"How disappointing," The voice intoned as Jakotsu desperately gasped for air, "I was hoping you were a stray village woman I could have for a drink."

Eyes glowering at once again being mistaken for a woman, Jakotsu increased his struggle against the other man. A cruel laugh echoed from the other's throat as his dark eyes glinted with a crazed gleam.

"Then again, there's no crime in being a beautiful man," He continued tracing a hand down Jakotsu's chest, "You just don't possess the finer elements of a woman and probably wouldn't taste quite as good as one either."

He smiled; his black-ponytail swaying back and forth as he tightened his grip around Jakotsu's throat.

Squinting open an eye, Jakotsu looked at his attacker.

Tall, long black-hair pulled up in a ponytail leaving only a few wisps in his face, black eyes, lipstick and…Jakotsu's eyes widened as he noticed the fangs. "_He's a youkai!_"

----------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18: Shattered Hopes

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18: Shattered Hopes**

Struggling against the grip on his throat, Jakotsu could hear the man laughing again.

"I guess I could pretend you're female- your pretty face might be enough to satisfy me," The youkai paused, as Jakotsu smirked.

He'd managed to draw his blade and stab his attacker in the side.

"Bastard!" He spat, blood seeping through his dark pink jacket as he flung the injured Shichinin-tai member to the ground.

Jakotsu winced, landing on his bad knee and rubbing at his bruised throat. He tried to stand, but the pain was too much, a trickle of blood running down his leg.

A smug laugh came from the youkai as he picked up a large axe that he'd sat nearby and sauntered forward.

"You'll pay for that human. No one messes with the Great-Youkai Gatenmaru and lives to tell about it," He raised his weapon above his head, posed to strike down at injured man.

Squinting his eyes closed and begging his legs to work, Jakotsu waited for the blade to hit. His mind holding only one thought, "_I'm sorry, Bankotsu._"

Halfway through the swing downward, Gatenmaru doubled over in pain; the axe landing mere inches from Jakotsu's left side.

"Jakotsu, can you stand?" Suikotsu called over, the youkai's blood dripping off the tips of the steel claws.

Nodding, Jakotsu stabbed the Jakotsutou into the ground and used its leverage to help him stand upright.

When they looked back up, the youkai was gone.

"What was that guy?" The brown-haired man questioned aloud, looking about.

"I don't know, he just…" Jakotsu was cut off as he let forth a cry of pain and fell; his blood staining the edge of the axe-blade as Gatenmaru towered over him.

"Jakotsu!" Suikotsu exclaimed and rushed forward.

The youkai grinned, and smiled- a white silk shooting forth from his mouth like strings and Suikotsu was barely able to block it from his face in time with his claws.

As he struggled to get the sticky strands off his claws, Gatenmaru turned his attention back to the one who lay at his feet, blood pouring out of the wound on his side. With a smirk of satisfaction, he spit forth another type of substance onto the axe-wound.

The bubbling white salvia penetrated into the cut, causing Jakotsu to curse as he winced, the feeling of burning and crackling against his skin. Throwing down his entangled claws, Suikotsu was about to try a simple hand-to-hand attack when a shadow fell upon him.

Atop the neighboring building sat the short figure of Mukotsu silhouetted against the full moon. The youkai turned only to have the black-ink like poison spit into his eyes by the skilled poison user.

"Shit!" Gatenmaru cursed, rubbing it off his face.

"Suikotsu, get Jakotsu out of there!" Mukotsu called down; the brown-haired man nodded and gathered his injured friend into his arms, using his free hand to pick up both of their weapons before running off towards the forest edge.

Once he was certain they were a safe distance away, Mukotsu pulled out another barrel of toxins and released it down onto the youkai.

-------------------------------------------

The forest seemed so far away, as they made their way over to its edge. Sitting Jakotsu down against the trunk of a tree, Suikotsu knelt down to inspect the wound.

"Oh shit, he's got some type of poison in his spit," He noted seeing how the white substance crackled on the open wound.

"Poison?" Jakotsu managed to ask through ragged breaths.

"I've got to get Mukotsu. I'm not quite sure how to treat this," He stood and looked over towards the village.

A large explosion had just occurred in the main part of town, and Suikotsu felt it was safe to assume that Renkotsu and Ginkotsu had just finished off the rest of the bandits.

About to return in search of Mukotsu, the large form of Kyoukotsu was spotted headed towards them.

"Kyoukotsu! Hey, come over here!" Suikotsu called out, the giant figure beginning to walk towards them.

"Hmm? What happened to Jakotsu?" He asked seeing the situation.

"I'll explain later, look- can you go get Mukotsu for us? It's really important."

Nodding, Kyoukotsu shrugged and headed back towards the village, "Okay."

----------------------------------------

Walking amongst the rubble, dead bodies and puddles of blood, the large man finally spotted the short figure of Mukotsu seated on one of the remaining buildings.

"Mukotsu!" He yelled causing him to turn.

"Kyoukotsu? What's wrong?" Mukotsu questioned a barrel of poison still in his hands.

"Suikotsu said you needed to go to where him and Jakotsu were. Said it was important."

A grim expression crossed the poison user's face, "I was hoping this wouldn't be the case, but after seeing that youkai's attacks myself, I guess it should be expected."

"Youkai?" Kyoukotsu questioned.

"Go find the Renkotsu and Ginkotsu and let them know that there's a man around here with long black hair tied up and a large axe for a weapon. I've lost him amongst the wreckage, but he's still around here somewhere. He's a youkai who can spit out toxic salvia, so be very careful and warn them as well."

"Okay, I'll do that," He replied, headed off in the direction of the last heard explosion to seek out the two.

Mukotsu, on the other hand, began to quickly make his way towards the forest edge.

-----------------------------------------

"Jakotsu, just hang on. Once I have Mukotsu look at this, I can go get some herbs and…"

Holding up a hand to stop him, the black-haired man struggled to talk, "I want to go back."

"Go back?" Suikotsu questioned.

"Just take me back to the base," He said, eyes drifting closed.

"Oh no, Jakotsu- stay awake! You have to stay conscious!" The brown-haired man yelled, shaking him until his eyes opened again.

"Suikotsu?" He asked.

"Just don't close your eyes. You have to stay awake. It could be dangerous if you fall unconscious."

He nodded, then coughed, "Take me back, Suikotsu. Please."

"I will once Mukotsu gets here," He replied, not noticing that the short man now stood behind him.

"I'm right here, Suikotsu. What's wrong?" He inquired, hoping it wasn't what he suspected.

"The wound, it has that strange white substance he spit onto it all over it. It looks toxic so I wasn't sure how to handle it, and I figured since that's your area of expertise, you might have an idea."

Kneeling and looking closely at it, Mukotsu turned sadly to Suikotsu, "Get him something for pain, other than that, all we can do is try some of the herbs you use for other forms of poisoning and hope it works."

"What's wrong with me?" Jakotsu spoke up, eyes heavy as he forced himself to keep awake.

"Well, it appears to be a toxin that eats away at the skin of the wound. Since that's the case…well…" Mukotsu paused.

"It's deadly isn't it?" The black-haired man finished.

"Usually, yes," The short man replied.

"Go tell Renkotsu that I went back to the base," Jakotsu ordered.

"But…" Mukotsu began.

"You'll be needed here to help them. Suikotsu can take me," He explained and Mukotsu nodded.

"If that's what you want."

"It's what I want," Jakotsu stated.

Mukotsu sighed and began his walk back towards the ransacked town.

Gathering him gently into his arms, Suikotsu lifted Jakotsu up, "Hang on, I'm going to move as quickly as I can."

Jakotsu nodded as the brown-haired man began to make his way back through the forest.

--------------------------------

Sleeping lightly, and every little noise causing him to open an eye and inspect the building, it was no surprise that Bankotsu heard the hasty footsteps coming down the halls.

The door slid open and he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, bringing the figure of Suikotsu into focus. "Suikotsu?"

"Oo-aniki, the bandits- they had a youkai with them," He said quickly, head down.

Figuring that it was just Renkotsu having problems, he shrugged, "Keh, that shouldn't be hard. Jakotsu and I used to kill those things for practice. Hell, I've probably killed almost eight hundred of them. Why did you come back? Did Renkotsu get worried?" Pausing he finally noticed the grim look on the young doctor's face, "Did something go wrong?"

"It's…Jakotsu," He said quietly.

The color drained from Bankotsu's face, his eyes wide, "What…what happened?" He brought himself to say, not realizing he'd unconsciously grasped at his heart.

"The youkai attacked with some sort of acid-like poison. It hit Jakotsu on his side in a deep wound." Suikotsu explained sadly.

Bankotsu scrambled to his feet, "Where's Jakotsu?"

"Out on the porch, I couldn't carry him any further," Suikotsu stated simply.

Without a word the young leader ran off down the halls, braid swishing behind him as he turned hastily and flung open the main door.

"Jakotsu…" He breathed, seeing the pale figure propped against one of the porch's beams; the light from the moon allowing him to see the all wounds on his young friend's body.

"Ban…kotsu," He struggled to reply, wincing in pain as he did.

Kneeling beside him, Bankotsu brushed the stray bangs from Jakotsu's face, "What happened?"

"Some moth youkai. Mukotsu would have helped, but he was still fighting when we left. I had Suikotsu bring me back," The injured man responded, breathing heavily.

The braided-man bit his lip, punching his fist into the porch's wooden-plank floor, "Damn youkai. We humans have it bad enough. Can't they just stay the hell out of our lives?"

"Oo-aniki," Suikotsu said from the doorway.

"We will do everything we can to help Jakotsu, then I'm going to go and rip the heart from that youkai's chest for this," Bankotsu continued his train of thought, voice seething in anger.

Nodding, Suikotsu stepped forward, "Can you get him inside all right? I'll go get some herbs for the pain and try and find something to counter the spreading acidic toxins."

"Okay," Bankotsu said softly, lifting Jakotsu carefully into his arms and watching Suikotsu head off into the forests.

--------------------------------------

The hallway of the building seemed longer than it usually did, and what little light there was seemed dimmer than usual as well. Bankotsu quietly walked down the hall, the only sound being the soft noises Jakotsu made when wincing due to the injury. Finally arriving at the door to Jakotsu's room, he slid the door open and went in, pulling back the blankets and laying his injured companion down on the futon.

Without a word, he turned and sought out the water basin, getting a cloth and dipping it into the cool water. After ringing out the excess liquid, he returned to Jakotsu's side and sat down, placing the damp cloth on the man's forehead.

He sighed then, hanging his head and fidgeting with his hands.

A shaky voice spoke up, "I'm sorry I keep getting hurt, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu's face still held an edge of panic to it, but it softened a little as he replied, "It's not your fault, Jakotsu. I just want you to get better, that's all."

Averting his gaze back down to his hands, he stood quickly.

"Where are you…" Jakotsu began to question, but he was cut off.

"I think I have a little sake stashed in my room. I'll be right back," He muttered, walking from the room.

Hastily moving down the hallway towards his room, Bankotsu's thoughts bombarded him with questions.

"_Why did you let him go? You knew he was hurt. He might have been all right if you'd been there. Jakotsu's a tough guy he'll be fine. You couldn't have stopped him even if you wanted to. He's not a weak warrior. But I want to always be there for him. Why wasn't I there for him? You had to stay and he had to go. Why didn't I stop him? You could never stop him from doing what he wants. Why? You love him too much. I love him?_"

He paused as the last of the thoughts rushed through his mind, mumbling to himself, "This is not the time to deal with that. Right now I need to take care of Jakotsu."

Digging through the odds and ends that adorned the simple room, he finally uncovered a very small jug that still had a bit of liquid in it. Taking that and a cup, he practically ran back to Jakotsu's room, afraid even a second longer was too much.

Sitting back down aside Jakotsu, and shakily pouring himself a cup of the sake, he spoke up, "I'm sure everything's going to be just fine, Jakotsu. Don't worry about it."

He felt a light weight on his leg and looked down to see that Jakotsu had reached his hand over and rested on his knee.

"Bankotsu, I don't want to lie to you," Jakotsu said softly, taking a deep breath before he continued, "Mukotsu looked at it before we left and he said it seems to be a poison that eats at the wound until… until…." He bit his lip, "It's fatal, Bankotsu."

The sake cup Bankotsu held shattered to the ground, what liquid remained in it seeping into the wooden floorboards. His distraught face looked to Jakotsu's, searching for any other answer but that one- anything at all.

Jakotsu forced a smile, "But I'm sure Suikotsu can help me before that happens. It's just poison, I can handle it."

"Jakotsu…"

The figure weakly reached over and tugged his yukata closer around him, "It's cold."

Bankotsu blinked, and then touched his hand to Jakotsu's cheek. "_Shit._ _A fever too?_"

Struggling once again to keep his eyes open, the poison was slowly taxing his system, Jakotsu's raspy voice managed to stammer out, "Bankotsu?"

The young leader looked over to him, expectantly.

"Could you hold me?" He requested simply, his eyes locking with the wide and innocent gaze of Bankotsu.

"_You should tell him. You love him, don't you?_" The inner thought berated him, but with nothing but a nod in reply he lifted Jakotsu's upper half into his lap; using the cloth to wipe the sweat from Jakotsu's face.

Bankotsu stared off absently, his mind a mixture of worry and inner argument over his own emotions. Hearing a cough from Jakotsu, he instinctively tightened his hold on him and looked down.

"I'm scared…" The pale figure confessed, clutching at Bankotsu's shirt.

"_You should say something,_" His inner thoughts prodded him, "It's all right Jakotsu, I'm here." A voice he wasn't sure was his own replied.

"Bankotsu, I'm still sorry I rushed into things back when…" Jakotsu stopped as Bankotsu placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"There's no reason to apologize. I meant it when I said I trusted you," Turning his head to the side he continued, "I was just confused. Still am, you might say, but I've been thinking lately and…" He paused, taking a deep breath, "I'm not sure what, but I feel something…different… when I think about you."

When he didn't get an answer, he began to wonder what he'd said wrong. That's when; he felt the body in his arms fall limp.

------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19: Struggle for Survival

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: Struggle for Survival**

The fires raged, consuming the buildings and leaving nothing but ashes in their wake. Renkotsu smiled in satisfaction; things had gone smoothly- or so he'd thought. It was then that heard the voice calling out to him and saw the large figure coming towards him.

"Renkotsu no-aniki, we have a problem!"

"Kyoukotsu? Well, what is it?" He demanded while the other man caught his breath.

"Jakotsu…"

"What about him? Did something happen with that bad leg of his?" Renkotsu questioned, looking up at the giant man.

"I'm not sure, but there was something poisonous in a wound on his side. I think it was from that youkai," Kyoukotsu replied, scratching his head.

"A youkai?"

"Yeah, a youkai," He pondered, trying to remember the details Mukotsu had told him, "Tall, black hair and with a giant axe for a weapon. Mukotsu said to watch out."

Renkotsu frowned, "How serious is the injury?"

"Not sure. It looked like Suikotsu was trying to help him, but he wanted Mukotsu to look at it too so…"

"Jakotsu's hurt?" Ginkotsu asked, walking up.

Kyoukotsu hung his head, "I don't know how badly, but the youkai is still around here so we'd better try and kill it."

Renkotsu nodded, "Where's Mukotsu?"

"He'd gone to where Suikotsu and Jakotsu were," The giant man replied.

"Go find him. It's best we stay together in this situation. Suikotsu can look after Jakotsu; we might need Mukotsu's knowledge if we're fighting poisons."

Nodding, Kyoukotsu lumbered off back towards the forest edge.

Once he was gone, Ginkotsu spoke up, "Renkotsu? You okay?"

Renkotsu looked perplexed at the question, "Why do you ask?"

"No offense, but it's not like you to insist on sticking together like this."

The second-in-command looked off in the direction Kyoukotsu had left in, "Even I can't deny that each one of us plays a crucial part to the group. If this is truly a serious situation, those of us that remain must be alert."

Ginkotsu placed his large hand on Renkotsu's shoulder, "Yesh, things would be different if we lost someone. We are just like a family after all."

Looking up at his companion, he offered a slight smile, which quickly dropped as he sighed, "I suppose. Then again, I have always found families irritating."

"We'll aren't we a bunch of sentimental mortals," The smooth voice intoned, causing the two men to automatically prepare for a battle.

On seeing that this man matched the description given, Renkotsu quickly fired his canon and then instructed Ginkotsu to follow it up with his canons.

The three shots impacted, throwing up dirt and debris, but Gatenmaru quickly dodged. Seeing that it wasn't going to be a simple fight, Renkotsu released the wires from his hands, lighting fire to them and illuminating the night more so than the town aflame was already.

"Oh? A bit of a feisty one, eh? Let's see what you can do now!" The moth-youkai said, swinging his axe downward, causing to the two Shichinin-tai members to scramble out of the way.

Motioning to Ginkotsu, Renkotsu indicated to try and stop him another way. Nodding in understanding, the metallic-man shot out the whirling blades from his back, their fast movements and crisscross pattern slowing Gatenmaru to a halt, as he tried to avoid them.

The blades tore into the beams of the remaining pieces of buildings, the wires creating an intricate web in which the moth-youkai was now trapped. One wire, gripping about his throat was causing blood to trickle down his pale skin. Renkotsu smirked- they'd got him. Leveling his canon, the Commander froze as he saw the malicious look on Gatenmaru's face.

"Pathetic humans, you think this is enough to hold me?"

Moving his axe slightly, the sound of the wire snapping reached to their ears. Before they could react, the youkai had freed himself and his weapon and was rushing forward, intent on killing the one who had trapped him in such a predicament.

"Ginkotsu! Watch out!" Renkotsu yelled frantically, turning to go towards him.

The large axe sunk into Ginkotsu's right arm, one of the metallically enhanced man's few weak spots.

With a grin, Gatenmaru spit out the acid into the wound and jumped back, about to release another attack when he sensed something behind him. Quickly avoiding the blast, he glanced to Renkotsu, "You think toying with me is going to help him?"

Saying nothing in reply, Renkotsu reached for the flask on his hip and took a sip of the flammable liquid; blowing out a wall of flame that sent the youkai retreating back to a safer position.

"You know, that girly-looking one of your boys ought to be dead by now and if you don't hurry, your friend over there will meet the same fate," Gatenmaru remarked with a laugh.

Renkotsu lifted his canon back to his shoulder and fired again, his enraged voice yelling out, "Shut the hell up and die!"

The youkai just laughed and dodged, "I'm sorry, did I anger you? Don't worry, you'll join them in death soon enough," He said, spitting out the silken strands.

Running to avoid the attack, Renkotsu fell to the ground as part of the strands stuck to his leg.

"Aniki!" Ginkotsu managed to say, struggling to make his way over to where he'd fallen.

"Ginkotsu, stay back! You're already hurt!" He said, glancing back over his shoulder to see where Gatenmaru had gotten to.

Standing with a smug grin on his face, the dark-haired youkai still had the other end of the silk hanging from his mouth.

"Renkotsu," The softened metallic voice intoned, causing him to turn back towards him, "Here, take it, you've got to get out of here." Ginkotsu said, indicating the sword hilted at his waist.

"Ginkotsu…"

"Please, hurry…"

Struggling to reach from where he was, Ginkotsu knelt slightly so that Renkotsu could get a better grip on the sword. Once he'd drawn it, Renkotsu quickly slashed his leg free from its confines. He staggered to his feet, placing a hand on Ginkotsu's left shoulder for support while he pulled the remaining strands off himself.

Gatenmaru just stood back and laughed, "Oh? So you want to play some more before you die?"

Renkotsu was about to retort, when he heard Ginkotsu wince.

"It hurts…" He said softly, causing the shorter of the two turn towards him.

"Ginkotsu," The bald man said softly, the concern in his voice evident. Then he leveled a glare at the one who'd caused the pain.

The youkai readied his axe for another attack, when a thick fog began to come over the area.

"Ginkotsu, Renkotsu no aniki- hurry out of here." Mukotsu's voice called out from somewhere in the area.

Beginning to head out, Renkotsu paused, and after some thought called back, "Mukotsu, be careful."

"Kyoukotsu's nearby, just get to safety," The poison-user replied, releasing a toxin directly at the moth-youkai as he tried to find his way out of the fog.

Not wasting their opportunity, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu made their way out of the town, headed towards the forest edge to be safely away from the poisons that were surely going to be released.

Once there, the heavy form of Ginkotsu slouched down against the first tree they came to.

"Renkotsu, I think you should just cut it off. You can make me another arm, just don't…"

"I'm not letting you die," He replied firmly, wiping the sword off on the grass, "Just stay still, I'm going to try cutting it out."

"Okay, Renkotsu."

Renkotsu sighed, looking to the gash that ran from just below his shoulder down his arm, and then kneeling beside his companion. He stabbed the sword into the edge of the wound, trying to separate the flesh that had already fallen victim to the acid from that which was still okay.

Ginkotsu jerked his arm in pain and Renkotsu steadied it. "Hang on; I'm going to cut it off before it spreads."

Proceeding slowly, he removed the edge of the flesh all the way around the gash, until it looked like none of the acid was left.

"Ginkotsu, let's move from here for now," He said looking to the way the acid he'd cut free burned into the grass. Reaching down, he pulled the larger man's arm around his shoulder and helped him stand. "Once you feel up to it, we've got to get back and check on Mukotsu."

"Thank you, Renkotsu."

He paused, looking up at Ginkotsu, "What?"

"I owe you my life yet again," He explained, and then smiled as best he could with the metal jaw, "I hope some day, I can return the favor."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go back and finish that bastard off," Renkotsu remarked with a shrug.

"Yesh, Aniki," Ginkotsu replied.

---------------------------------------

Back at the base, things had fallen completely silent as Bankotsu stared at the limp body in his arms. Shakily, he laid Jakotsu back down on the futon, his lips mouthing the name as a tear trailed down his face.

"Wake up," He pleaded, beginning to gently shake Jakotsu. "Please, wake up. Suikotsu will be back soon, so just hold on…"

Bankotsu leaned forward over him, shakily cradling the pale face in his hand. "You promised Jakotsu. You can't die."

Becoming more and more desperate, he looked frantically about, trying to see if Suikotsu was coming back. Seeing and hearing no signs of the Shichinin-tai's doctor, he returned his gaze back to Jakotsu.

Leaving his hand pressed against the cold cheek, he reached up with his right hand and pulled the hairpin out of the twist of hair, the sound of it rolling onto the floor the only noise in the room aside from Bankotsu's crying.

"Damnit Jakotsu, open your eyes," He slammed his fist down to the side, causing the hairpin to roll a bit further. "This is an order- damnit, wake up," His frustration was mixing with his distress.

The tear rolled down his face and splashed onto Jakotsu's cheek. Bankotsu promptly brushed it away with his finger. "Jakotsu…"

He looked back up, searching for any sign that Suikotsu had returned when a soft voice caught his ears.

"What are you crying for?"

His eyes widened as he looked down at the one below him who'd just opened his eyes. Without a word the two just looked at each other, almost in disbelief at what they were seeing.

Jakotsu began to open his mouth to say something when Bankotsu leaned down, wrapping his arms around the figure. A very muffled whisper coming from his lips, "Jakotsu, I'm scared too."

Using what little strength he had, Jakotsu reached up and placed his hand on Bankotsu's back, "Shhh, it's okay now. I'll be just fine."

"It's not fine!" Bankotsu protested, startling Jakotsu a bit.

"Bankotsu…"

"You're dying, Jakotsu," The faint whisper escaped his lips.

"I just need some medicine, then I'll be okay."

"And what if you're not okay? What if you don't get better?" Bankotsu anxiously questioned, pausing to take a deep breath. Then softly, he continued, "I don't want to be alone again."

"The rest of the guys will still be here," Jakotsu remarked absently, once again feeling the pain shooting through him.

"It's different," He muttered.

"Different?"

"I mean I care about them a lot and well I'd be really sad if they died, but…" He looked off to the side, his words so quiet they were almost unheard, "… I feel something else for you."

Standing abruptly, Bankotsu walked across the room. Pausing, he forced himself to take a few deep breaths and then returned to Jakotsu's side, picking up the damp cloth and placing it back on Jakotsu's forehead.

Looking to the wound, he tentatively reached out a hand, hovering his palm inches about the crackling white acid. Glancing over to the water basin, he grabbed up the other cloth resting in the water and pressed it into the wound.

Jakotsu winced, as Bankotsu tried to wipe the acid off the flesh.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"It was spreading itself across your skin. I've got to get it off so it'll stop," He replied, carefully wiping all the traces of the white substance from the wound. Inwardly terrified by how the acid ate away at the clothes he used. Once he was satisfied that it was clean, he stood, and threw the cloth into the flame of a nearby lantern.

Sitting back down by Jakotsu, he muttered, "There. Now there's no reason for you to die, you got that?" He said, almost as if it was an order.

"Okay, Bankotsu," He said slowly in reply.

The room fell silent, until once again Bankotsu moved. This time, he reached over and pulled Jakotsu's torso back into his lap like it was before. Sitting him slightly upright, he rested his head on Jakotsu's shoulder, holding him with his arm across his upper chest.

"Is it okay, even if I'm still confused? Is okay for me to want to hold you?" His soft voice said; a slight quake in it from his nervous state.

"You can hold me whenever you want, Bankotsu," Jakotsu replied with a slight smile.

Their eyes were both drifting closed, each of them tired from the long day. Bankotsu noticed Jakotsu still flinching every once in awhile from the pain, but once Suikotsu got back, things would be just fine. They had to be, Bankotsu assured himself.

"Then I'll hold you until…" Bankotsu stopped, noticing that Jakotsu had fallen asleep, and merely tightened his embrace.

"_I'll hold you forever, if you let me Jakotsu,_" His mind quietly thought, as he too closed his eyes and drifted off.

---------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20: Proving Your Own Worth

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20: Proving Your Own Worth**

Looking to the moon in the sky, Suikotsu frowned, "I'm taking too long- this is serious."

Running a hair through his spiked-hair, he sighed, "_I can't imagine what we'd do without Jakotsu,_" He paused, reflecting on the young leader's actions, "_And as strong as he is, I don't think he could handle loosing Jakotsu. He's still a child at heart._"

A soft rumble of thunder in the distance snapped him from his inner thoughts, as he spoke to himself aloud, "Right. The herb. Where is it?"

Pushing aside fallen logs and brush, his eyes scoured the ground.

"There!" He exclaimed, his outburst startling a nearby animal of sorts, whose quick retreat could be heard as the underbrush crackled and snapped with its weight. Kneeling down, Suikotsu gathered what he could of the herb and turned back in the direction he'd come from.

"_I've got to hurry_," His thoughts reprimanded him as he hastily made his way back towards the building.

"_Please Jakotsu, be okay_."

---------------------------------

Back in the decimated village, Mukotsu spotted the figure peeking out from the remaining rubble and muttered to himself, "If only I'd known we were going to be dealing with this, I could have fixed up some stronger poisons that work on youkai."

Sorting through the few barrels left of his toxins he estimated what must be done.

"Only three left that would have any effect on him, and one's merely a means of temporarily blinding him."

Slowly moving, he followed Gatenmaru.

"I've got to try these and hope Kyoukotsu can snap his neck to finish it off. That's all I can do."

He changed direction, intending on finding Kyoukotsu and informing him of the plan. Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug at his ankle and fell face forward- a deep laugh echoing across the destroyed village.

"Did you think I was deaf?" Gatenmaru asked smugly, his advanced youkai hearing making even soft footsteps easily known.

Mukotsu pushed himself up, feeling the warm blood running down from his face. He reached up, touching the gash on his forehead, and glared at the youkai, "Look here you. The last thing I need is another injury or disfigurement to my face."

Gatenmaru cut him off, "I don't see how the lack of one mere cut would improve your appeal with the ladies any. Some people just aren't born beautiful," He smirked egotistically.

Frowning, the short man's face became suddenly determined, "_Three chances or not, I'll find a way to kill this arrogant bastard._"

Freeing his leg from the loose silk, he stood- hand ready to pull a barrel from the box on his back if Gatenmaru advanced. His short legs were poised to run if the situation called for it and he defiantly rubbed the blood from his face.

"Oh? Trying to fight me again are we, human?"

Mukotsu narrowed his eyes, "No only have you insulted me, but you've injured my comrades- my only family. I can't run away without fighting you properly, my conscience won't allow it."

"Then so be it," Gatenmaru said, rushing forward and leaving the short poison user struggling to draw out a barrel in time.

His hand found its way around one of the weak fog-like toxins and he quickly opened it into the youkai's face. As the fog increased, Mukotsu quickly made a run for, still inwardly knowing that it would take a miracle for him to kill the youkai on his own with his limited supplies. Seeing a small passageway free of debris, he made for that gap in the charred remains of the buildings. It was then that he heard the footsteps approaching behind him, and he knew it best to turn and face his fate head on.

Coming practically face to face with Gatenmaru's giant axe, the involuntary action to attack in return caused Mukotsu to pull out the second barrel and shoot the black, ink-like toxin into the youkai's eyes. The blade still fell, cutting a slight bit into the short man's arm and leaving the shredded piece of his outfit and his outer layer of skin hanging down as the red liquid began to stain his white clothes.

"Shit! It's low to keep trying the same attack, human!" Gatenmaru cursed, rubbing the poison from his eyes.

"Same to you," Mukotsu retorted, struggling to continue his escape through the gap.

As he was just about to pass through, the loud snap of fire claiming the beams of the neighboring building caught his ears. Watching in dismay, the beams collapsed before his eyes, leaving him cornered by youkai that waited behind him.

Looking drearily to the last of his barrels, Mukotsu frowned, knowing all to well that this was the weakest one he had left and that it would definitely not work on a full youkai.

His gaze shifted back up to the flames that blocked his path, as one idea entered his mind.

The ingredients in that toxin- were highly flammable.

--------------------------------------------------

The light rain began to fall as Suikotsu neared the yashiki. Pushing the wet pieces of hair from his face, he slid open the door and quickly walked down the hallway, only stopping momentarily to grab supplies from his room.

"Oo-aniki, I…" He stopped on seeing to the two figures before him.

Bankotsu had slouched forward during his sleep, his head resting in the crook of Jakotsu's neck. Both of them looked as if their dreams were being disturbed by the semi-conscious knowledge of the situation at hand.

"I hate to wake them but…" Suikotsu sat down his things and gently nudged the young leader, "Oo-aniki? Wake up, I'm back now," He said softly, as to not alarm him.

Slowly, the blue eyes opened and he blinked as he looked up to the young doctor. Taking a moment to register, he finally spoke, "You're back. Thank goodness, he…" Bankotsu paused as he noticed exactly where Jakotsu was.

A brief sign of panic crossed his face as he gently moved Jakotsu's form to where the dark-haired man's head rested in his lap.

"He was cold," Bankotsu offered as an explanation and Suikotsu just smiled in return.

"Don't worry; you'll probably have to hold him when I put the salve on his wound anyways."

Nodding, Bankotsu brushed the hair from Jakotsu's face, "Should we wake him?"

"It'll take me a few minutes to grind these herbs up. Let him rest, he seems to be doing a little better," Suikotsu replied, turning to the small bowl and the handful of green plants that were placed on the floor.

"I wiped it off, I hope that was okay," Bankotsu spoke up, still looking down at the one resting in his embrace.

"Wiped what off?" Suikotsu questioned.

"That white poison stuff. It was spreading across the skin."

"By itself?"

"Yeah," Bankotsu replied tentatively, a bit on edge due to Suikotsu's reactions.

"This could be bad."

Bankotsu's eyes widened with worry, "Should I not have…"

"No. It's good in Jakotsu's case, bad for the others," Suikotsu explained, "I don't think Mukotsu or any of them know it spreads itself. If they leave the wound alone, it's even deadlier than wiping it clean."

"But certainly they'd think to…"

"I don't remember seeing any close water source to that village, so unless they find a stray cloth to wipe it with or think to cut free the affected skin..." He ran a hand up through his hair, and sighed, "This is very serious."

Facing dropping, the young leader's heart was now plagued by not only his concern for Jakotsu, but with the added worry of the well-being of his other men.

"How long will this take?" He asked, noticing Suikotsu quickly working on grinding the herbs.

"It depends on if this salve works or I have to try something else."

"Once I know Jakotsu's going to be all right, I'll go to them," He said firmly.

"Oo-aniki…" Suikotsu looked up at him.

"And if that youkai has hurt any of them, he'll get more than just my revenge for Jakotsu. No one messes with the Shichinin-tai and lives to brag about it," Balling his fist in frustration, he still spoke quieter than his rage would have liked so as to not disturb Jakotsu.

Pausing in his work, Suikotsu placed a gentle hand on Bankotsu's shoulder, "Everything's going to be okay. We're all tough."

"I should have gone with you guys."

"None of us knew they're be a youkai amongst those bandits. It just happened. Now all we can do is hope for the best."

Bankotsu offered a weak smile, "Thanks Suikotsu. I guess it's just… when I think that I might lose my only family now to a damned youkai- I can't help but think I could have prevented it."

"Sometimes, things happen in life that you just can't change. Even when you look back at the situation and try and see if there was something you could have done differently, it might have still turned out for the worst."

"Suikotsu?" Bankotsu questioned, seeing the somewhat reflective look on his face.

The fighter's face changed from his thoughtful contemplation to a smirk. Then, he decided a change of subject was needed, "Okay, go ahead and wake him. I've got the salve finished."

Nodding, the braided-man lightly shook the man lying in his arms, "Jakotsu. Jakotsu wake up."

Slowly the dark eyes opened, blinking at the figure above him, "Bankotsu?"

"Suikotsu's back. We're going to fix up that wound now."

"Okay," He replied looking over to Suikotsu.

"I'm going to have to put this directly into the cut, so it's going to sting. Just try and hang in there," The brown-haired man explained.

The green paste was gently smeared into the wound, as Suikotsu watched Jakotsu's reaction. Bankotsu looked on with trepidation, noting Jakotsu wincing every few seconds.

Once Suikotsu was finished, he sat back on his heels and observed his current patient, "Tell me if you feel anything- good or bad, Jakotsu. I might need to try something else."

Giving a weak nod in reply, Jakotsu looked up to Bankotsu who offered a weak smile in return. Picking up the nearby cloth from the water basin, Suikotsu folded it and placed it on Jakotsu's forehead.

"The fever you had earlier seems to be going down some," He noted.

"It is?" Bankotsu asked hopefully as he placed a hand to Jakotsu's cheek to see for himself.

Moving slowly, the injured man laid his hand over Bankotsu's, holding it against his cheek.

Suikotsu didn't miss the light blush that appeared on the young leader's face as Jakotsu simply stated, "That feels nice, Bankotsu."

Having known the two a bit longer than the four other members, the perceptive doctor wasn't blind to the underlying connection the two shared.

"_They need each other now, more than ever- because as long as Bankotsu's alive, Jakotsu will continue to fight with all he's got in order to live,_" His thoughts noted as he glanced between the two.

Standing, Suikotsu intended to leave them a bit of privacy when Bankotsu stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

Rubbing his head, he replied, "Well until the medicine takes a little more effect I can't do anything else here so I thought I'd leave you two in peace."

"No. Stay," Bankotsu ordered firmly.

"Oo-aniki?" He questioned, wondering if there was something he was unaware of that made the young leader want his presence there.

"He's right. Don't leave us, Suikotsu," Jakotsu added weakly.

"But I didn't want to…"

"Tell us a story, Suikotsu. It'll take our minds off things," The dark-haired man requested, looking up from where he laid.

"Jakotsu, you want a story?" He asked, perplexed.

"Yeah- anything. Like the one's you probably told some kids your other side took care of. That side probably knows some nice ones, but you can surprise me."

Looking up to Bankotsu, Suikotsu motioned with his head that he wasn't sure what to do.

"Just tell us anything you want to tell us, Suikotsu. I'm sure that we'll both find it interesting whether it's a children's tale or just some legend you know," The leader spoke up.

"Well if you two insist, then I suppose I have no choice," He said with a laugh, sitting down beside them, his mind beginning to think on what story he should tell to the young leader and his injured companion.

---------------------------------------------------------

In the flame-engulfed village, the poison user faced a different challenge. Knowing his time was limited, Mukotsu made the hasty decision- throw the barrel into the flame once the youkai was close enough, and run as far as he could so the explosion wouldn't claim his life as well.

Risky, yes- but to the poison user, it was this large risk or just certain death at the hands of the powerful youkai. Clutching the wound on his arm, he waited, listening as best he could to the sound of Gatenmaru moving from behind him. Once he heard the deep laugh looming above him, he knew it was time.

Flinging the barrel into the flame and using Gatenmaru's distraction by his actions to act as his chance, he ran as quickly as he could; the loud eruption of toxins combined with fire ringing out across the village. The debris from anywhere near the explosion was shot out in all directions, deadly projectiles searching for any live victim. And their search was not in vain, as a large piece of a wooden beam found its target in a short man who was fleeing the scene.

Falling heavily under the weight of the debris he knew would come, Mukotsu covered his face with his hands, a programmed habit of his to protect that which he already knew was disfigured.

Pinned beneath the wooden remains, he could feel it as all the pieces of rock, wood and other materials pelted his back and legs.

"_Hey ugly, maybe the bruises will make you look better!_"

The bitter voice from his past rang out in his mind. An unpleasant memory of the other children that resided in his village when he was young and their unkind habit of pelting his younger self with rocks and dirt whenever they saw him.

"_Look at it this way, Mukotsu, you'll never have to worry about Jakotsu cutting you up_," The pleasant and laughing voice of Bankotsu overlapped the bad memory.

Forcing a smile through his pain, he began to struggle to free himself. "_Don't worry, Oo-aniki. I'm strong enough to survive this. If you can always look on the bright side, then so can I_."

But with a sharp blow of another piece of debris to his head, the poison user fell unconscious, his desire to free himself lost.

-------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21: Through the Darkest Night

The "legend" told in this is based of a story simply called the "Black Hair" and is one of my favorite, albeit somewhat unique, tales.

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21: Through the Darkest Night**

Slowly coming to his senses, Mukotsu could feel the heavy beam's weight on him and the warm sticky liquid trickling down from the injury on his head. Looking back to assess the predicament he was in, the short poison user was forced to pull the white cloth off his head, then using the cloth he usually used to protect his face; he tied it over the wound to stop the bleeding before returning his cowl to its usual place.

Seeing as his legs were pinned, he set about freeing himself from the fallen debris. Knowing there was a slight chance that the youkai survived the explosion; Mukotsu moved quickly, acknowledging that he might be an easy target to attack. Doing as best as he could with his short stature, he finally struggled free of the debris that had trapped him. Rubbing his legs and checking for any broken bones, an unexpected silhouette appeared in the flames behind him.

Charred clothing hung about his frame, his black ponytail frizzled from the ordeal, and his tattered and blood-stained shirt was hanging on by mere strands of thread. Bloody, but not beaten- Gatenmaru was furious.

---------------------------------------------

Back in the quiet building, Suikotsu let his mind wander over all the tales he could remember. Once in awhile, as he would start to think on a story, he'd grab his head in pain, trying to block out the bad memories that it had awoken.

On one such occasion, he felt a gentle hand rest on his arm.

"Suikotsu, don't think on those if it's too much for you," Bankotsu said, understanding smile on his face.

Nodding, the brown-haired man sighed, then his face lit up a bit, "Okay, I've got one."

"Oooh, what's it about, Suikotsu?" Jakotsu asked.

"Well, it's about a ronin samurai, so I figure that you'll like it," He replied with a shrug.

Jakotsu coughed and tugged at Bankotsu's sleeve.

"What's wrong?" He asked; panic rising in his voice.

"Cold…" Jakotsu murmured.

Bankotsu began to reach for the blanket to pull it up when he realized that with Jakotsu's head still resting on his lap, he wasn't going to be able to get the blanket without disturbing his friend.

Seeing what was happening, Suikotsu stood and lifted up the blanket.

"Thanks Suikotsu, I would have but…" The young leader paused, not quite sure what to take of Suikotsu's actions.

The brown-haired man had began to lift up Jakotsu, but instead of moving him to lay on the futon like Bankotsu first thought, he had moved him closer and gestured that he wanted Bankotsu to hold him.

"Suikotsu?" He questioned.

"It's from the fever, we've got to keep him warm and at ease. You can do both."

Opening his mouth to protest, Bankotsu was cut off as Jakotsu spoke up.

"Listen to him Bankotsu. He knows what he's talking about. He is the doctor around here after all."

Taking a deep breath in hopes it would quell his nervousness, Bankotsu looked up to Suikotsu, "Okay, what do I need to do?"

"Well, it would be best if you could lie beside him as close as you feel comfortable doing so. It shares body heat that way."

"Is that all?"

Suikotsu laughed a bit to himself, "Honestly Oo-aniki, I doubt you'll want to do anymore than that."

Wanting to do all he could to help Jakotsu, he spoke up, "What else could I do?"

Suikotsu coughed and had to hold back another laugh as he leveled a serious gaze at Bankotsu, "Okay, if you insist, but I'm not too certain that you'll be willing to go through with it..."

"What? Tell me what it is?" He demanded, getting irritated.

"From all I remember, it's said that clothing sometimes...well; it decreases the amount of heat that can be shared."

Bankotsu blinked, face full of innocence as he tried to figure out what that meant.

Suikotsu couldn't help but smirk a bit as he bluntly remarked, "Put simply, the less clothing you have on, the better."

Face turning crimson, the young leader looked to the side in embarrassment.

Jakotsu, on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh a bit as well, "Sounds good to me."

Stammering and, if it was possible, turning even redder, Bankotsu scooted a bit further away, "Jakotsu! This…this isn't the time to be joking around!"

"Oo-aniki, I hate to say it, but I am serious about this," Suikotsu spoke up, "It was something taught to travelers that might get lost in a colder mountain region for safety. My father told me it when I was young."

Knowing that if Suikotsu was in a state of mind to remember and comment on his father that he was indeed completely serious, Bankotsu muttered in reply, "Well, can I… just take off my shirt then?"

"It's up to you, Oo-aniki," He said, "I did find it odd that you were sleeping in your clothing to begin with."

Gently sitting Jakotsu down on the futon, Bankotsu stood, "I guess I was just a bit preoccupied worrying about the battle that I didn't think to change into something more comfortable to sleep in."

"Ah, I see," Suikotsu remarked with a nod, figuring that Bankotsu had been worrying himself sick about sending Jakotsu off with the injured leg.

Looking back to Jakotsu, Bankotsu took a deep breath and tugged off his shirt, letting it drop to the ground.

Trying to muster a more leader-like voice, he spoke up as he turned back to the other two, "Now don't try anything funny Jakotsu. I'm only doing this to help you."

Jakotsu nodded, but his face betrayed his sincerity as he smirked.

"Jakotsu. I'm serious."

"Suikotsu- would it help if I took off some of my clothes as well?" The injured man impishly inquired.

"Well actually it would help..."

"His fever isn't…that bad is it?" Bankotsu questioned, hoping and praying that this didn't go in the direction he thought it would.

"It has gone down some, but it's still not back to normal."

Hearing some rustling from Jakotsu's direction, Bankotsu rushed over as he noticed him trying to move.

"Hey, you're injured. Stop trying to move about," He reprimanded.

"Well then, you help me get my clothes off," Jakotsu shot back.

Frowning and knowing all to well that Jakotsu was somewhere underneath his pain finding this whole situation greatly amusing, Bankotsu knelt beside him.

"Only the armor, agreed?" He said firmly, leveling a warning glare.

Knowing it was best not to push things too much with Suikotsu present, Jakotsu nodded his consent.

Taking a deep breath, and hoping his face wasn't showing how embarrassed this predicament was making him, Bankotsu slid the pink yukata from the pale shoulders then set about pulling the blood-stained armor from Jakotsu's body.

Setting the armor aside, the young leader turned back to Suikotsu, "So just lay down beside him, right?"

"Yeah, as close as you feel comfortable," He replied.

Composing himself yet again, he laid down on the futon aside Jakotsu, a gap between them.

"Now Jakotsu don't…"

Cut off by the one he was trying to speak too, Bankotsu lay frozen as the taller man rolled towards him and pressed himself up against his shorter figure. Wrapping his arms around his bare chest, Jakotsu rested his head under Bankotsu's chin.

"You're very warm, Bankotsu. Thank you."

Not sure what else he could do, given the situation the young leader turned and looked to Suikotsu; his expression simply saying _'I am only doing this because he's sick. I swear.' _

Smiling back, Suikotsu reached down and pulled the blanket up over the two.

"Okay, so did you still want to hear that story?"

"Of course!" Jakotsu spoke up.

Bankotsu just shrugged, "Sure Suikotsu, you said it was about a ronin, right?"

"Yeah, it is," He said, sitting down next to the futon the two shared and beginning to tell the tale.

----------------------------------------------

At the battlefield, the poison user froze. Sensing the presence, Mukotsu turned sharply, instinctively grabbing for a piece of the shattered wood from nearby to use for defense if necessary. Knowing that running would only draw attention to himself, he waited where he was- poised to attack with what little he could.

Gatenmaru slowly drug his axe up to its usual placement leaning on his shoulder and surveyed the area.

"Where is that insolent insect?" He spat, "That accursed human is going to pay dearly for what he's done to me. They all will!"

Finally, his eyes caught sight of the slightly smudged and bloody form of Mukotsu.

"Well well, what now? Out of your little toys?" He mocked, sauntering towards him.

Mukotsu stood firm, his face determined and his hand clutched firmly about the wooden scrap he was using in lieu of a proper weapon.

"I am one of the Shichinin-tai. I can fight no matter what the situation."

Gatenmaru scoffed, "Such loyalty you humans have. Funny thing is- your supposed leader sent all of you to do his dirty work and left you all to die; unless the wimp has not yet made himself known to me."

Mukotsu frowned, "Once Bankotsu hears of this, he'll come and easily kill you; but until then, you're fighting me."

"Such bravery for such a pathetic little human," Gatenmaru remarked, "Come now, let me kill you so I can get on with my life."

Glancing down, Mukotsu sized up the shattered piece of wood he held. It wasn't that long, perhaps only equal in length to his own arm, but the angle it was broken at would prove useful; a point on it that rivaled a newly polished blade.

His vision began to blur, suffering from the side effects of the blow to his head, and Mukotsu had to blink his eyes back into focus.

"_I have to stay strong. I have to fight for my companions- my friends- my family- for the ones who accept me as I am. And if I die, then I'm taking this bastard with me._"

Gatenmaru raised his axe slowly and began the swing. As Mukotsu expected, the youkai's injuries slowed the rate of the attack, leaving him just the time he needed to fight back.

Ducking the swing and letting the blade pass mere inches above his head, Mukotsu dashed forward as fast as he could and stabbed the wooden stake into Gatenmaru's side.

The axe fell and the youkai grasped at the wound while Mukotsu made his way off in search of assistance before his own injuries got the best of him as well.

"_I can't give up now. I can't give up at all._"

----------------------------------------------------

Waiting a moment to allow Bankotsu to get settled with the one who was currently pressed up against him, Suikotsu took a breath and begin his story.

"Not that long ago, in a large town, there lived a samurai. He had a beautiful wife who was a fine weaver and had long flowing black hair. His life was easy and he was very happy. Then, the town was faced with hardships and the samurai was released from the service of the daimyou, leaving him a ronin."

"Ronin's are better anyways," Jakotsu muttered.

Bankotsu smiled, "Of course they are."

Shaking his head, the Shichinin-tai's doctor continued the tale, "Well, times were bad and he couldn't find jobs as easily as he would have liked, but his wife kept weaving beautiful cloth that she sold to buy food. But the ronin grew restless of his life, and in time, he couldn't take it any longer. He packed up his belongings and told his wife he was leaving. Feeling that living as he did was a disgrace, he told her to find another to marry, that he was off to seek fortune."

"That's awfully cold-hearted. I'm sure his wife still loved him," Bankotsu remarked.

"Indeed she did, and she begged him to stay; but his heart was hardened and so he left her. In a distant town, he once again became a samurai and worked his way through the ranks. Then, his eyes fell on the Daimyou's daughter. She was a selfish and pampered woman, but the man knew if he could win her hand in marriage that his fortune would be secured."

Once again mumbling from where he was curled up against Bankotsu, Jakotsu retorted, "Sounds like this guy was a greedy bastard."

Suikotsu knew the way the tale went and just nodded before continuing, "Well, so the man spent his days serving the Daimyou in wars while his new wife sat and primped herself in front of a mirror. Whenever he wasn't fighting, he would go out with his wife and her servants when she visited the shops to buy clothes, trinkets and jewels. On one such day, the man began to think back on his first wife. How beautiful she would be when sitting at the loom, her long black hair flowing over her shoulders and the soft clacking noise the loom made as she wove. It was then that he realized how vain his new wife was and he was sickened by it all."

Pausing, and expecting another remark, the brown-haired man heard nothing but attentive silence from the two. He allowed himself a slight smile, knowing that this tale had its morals that might be advantageous for the young leader to keep in mind, "So, tired of his wealthy and sad life, the man left one night and hastily rode back to his hometown. As he rode into the courtyard, he could see that the shoji screens were torn and the yard was full of weeds. He knew life had not gone easy on the fair wife he left behind and he hoped that she would take him back. Quietly entering the house, his ears heard the familiar sound of the loom and he walked into the room; his eyes falling on the figure of his wife sitting at the loom like she always had. She turned and on seeing him, she rushed to greet him. He begged her forgiveness, and she kissed his tears away, simply satisfied that he had returned to her at last. They spent the whole night talking, laughing and crying and then they fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms."

Looking over to make sure that his two listeners hadn't fallen asleep as well, Suikotsu noted the intense eyes of Bankotsu gazing up towards him.

"_I hope this isn't too hard on him,_" He thought to himself, "_No, he needs to hear it. He needs to know better." _

Taking another breath, Suikotsu finished up the story, "As the sun rose, the man was confused to find that it was shining directly on him. On opening his eyes, he noticed a huge hole in the roof. He rubbed his eyes, but it was not a dream. Bewildered, he looked around. Morning dew glistened on the torn paper walls and fallen beams, weeds grew through the rotted floor and a broken loom stood in the center of the room. His wife lay beside him, her back to him and her long black hair flowing down her back and onto the floor. He took hold of her and turned her toward him and- it was but a skeleton of the woman he once knew and loved. Long ago, his gentle wife had died of grief, loneliness and longing. And knowing in his heart that he was to blame, the man wept."

Hearing a soft sound, the brown-haired man inwardly hoped that it wasn't too much for the young leader to handle. Pulling Jakotsu closer to him and keeping his arms around him, Bankotsu softly spoke up, "Suikotsu that was- well, thank you," He finished, knowing that the doctor was telling this story on his behalf.

"Mou…Bankotsu?" Jakotsu said, obviously getting sleepy yet again.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you go and leave me for some stupid woman, 'kay?" He slurred, his eyes growing heavy.

Not sure what to say to that, yet wanting to calm Jakotsu nonetheless, Bankotsu quietly replied, "Who said I was going to leave you …or any of you guys?"

"Just don't okay?"

"Okay Jakotsu, I won't leave you," He said softly, forgetting to try and cover it up with worry for the entire group.

Suikotsu stood and walked over to them, "Oo-aniki?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's best if we let him rest. The medicine seems to be working, so now he just has to sleep some of the side effects off."

"All right."

About to go out the door, Suikotsu stopped as Bankotsu called out.

"Suikotsu?"

"Yes?"

"Stay in here. There's no use in you being alone when there's others about."

Smiling at the young man's usual friendly nature, Suikotsu sat back down, "If you insist."

"I do. No one should have to be alone."

"Understood, Oo-aniki."

Sighing Bankotsu looked up at the ceiling, "I hope everyone else is okay. This whole youkai thing has me really worried."

"Once Jakotsu's feeling a bit better, you can go to them; but now, he needs you, Leader."

Thanking the older man's wisdom with a simple smile, Bankotsu replied, "Yeah, he does; and I plan on being here for him as long as he needs me."

Suikotsu just smiled in return; glad to see that he trust between the two was so strong. For as the young doctor knew, everything in the world depended on trust and if these two men he called friends were going to survive- they would pull through it, together.

-----------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22: What Can’t Be Left Behind

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 22: What Can't Be Left Behind**

The decimated village had a few places left to hide as the fires spread, destroying the huts and bodies that remained. Luckily for the Shichinin-tai's poison user, this was in the advantage. His vision wasn't at its best, due in part to the blow to his head and the blood it has caused to run down his face; but when looking for a figure as large Kyoukotsu, a little blurriness wasn't an issue.

Not too far off, the giant man was lifting up debris searching for the very man that was headed in his direction. Catching the slight movement out of his peripheral vision, he clutched one of the beams in his hand tighter not knowing if it was friend or foe that approached.

"Kyoukotsu!" The figure called out on seeing the teal-haired giant.

"Mukotsu," He sat down the beam and took a few steps before crouching down to see the injured poison user.

"The youkai's still alive. We've got to retreat."

Nodding in understanding, he gently cradled Mukotsu in his large hands.

"Kyoukotsu- what are you…"

"Mukotsu is hurt. We need to get you to Renkotsu no aniki."

Smiling his lop-sided toothy grin, Mukotsu silently thanked the gods for leading him to his large comrade in time.

"Thank you, Kyoukotsu," He murmured before letting the blurriness and dizziness overtake him as he fell unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Shifting slightly, but trying his best not to disturb the one resting in his arms, Bankotsu looked over at Suikotsu as he sat beside them.

"Suikotsu, you think the others have a chance?" He asked, attempting to mask the worry in his voice.

Not wanting to sugar-coat the answer or just be blunt, Suikotsu attempted to explain, "We've fought lots of people: samurai called the best in their class easily taken down by us in no time, and even a few youkai now and then- but, this youkai is different. Injured or not, for someone to best Jakotsu so easily…well, it's not a good sign. Even I had trouble trying to ward him off, so it's not a matter of long-range or short-range attacks either. That youkai…well, he could…"

"Defeat the others, right?" Bankotsu interjected.

Solemnly, the brown-haired man nodded, "I'm afraid so, Oo-aniki."

A deep frown drew itself across Bankotsu's features as his mind took in all the information.

After a moment in silence, he spoke up, "Can we go to help them?"

"Well, I'm sure Jakotsu will be fine resting here."

Bankotsu's eyes took on a serious edge as he cut the man off, "Can we take him with us safely?"

A bit thrown by the question, Suikotsu replied, "I don't know if we should. He's been through a lot and..."

Leveling him with a glare, the black-haired leader interrupted, "I asked- is it safe or not."

Seeing the expression Bankotsu had, Suikotsu realized what must be going through his mind.

"_You never truly grow up until you're forced into a situation you don't want to be in. He's lost his family once, and now that it's threatened again, he'll have to fight and he knows that. But as for his heart, he won't leave Jakotsu behind._"

Finally answering the pending question, Suikotsu placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "If he was carried and didn't walk himself- he'll hopefully be all right."

"Then it's settled," Bankotsu said firmly, beginning to gently pry himself from Jakotsu's grasp.

"Oo-aniki?"

"We're going after the others. All three of us," He stated, his eyes holding a level of determination that Suikotsu had never seen on him before.

"_And it's when situations like this occur that a boy becomes a man,_" Suikotsu thought to himself as he watched the braided-boy gathering up his armor.

"Grab up some of that medicine in case the others need it. I'll carry Jakotsu."

Wanting to make sure it wasn't just a half-baked plan; the brown-haired man stood and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, "Are you sure about this, Oo-aniki?"

"I can't risk loosing anyone. I'm not letting anyone die because of some measly youkai!"

"Oo-aniki…"

"That youkai might have had others that are after us. If I leave Jakotsu or you two here alone, they might attack and I wouldn't be here to help. If we stick together, I can fight for all of you."

Suikotsu smiled in understanding, patting the headstrong young man on the shoulder, "Now don't you go and take the whole world on your shoulders. All of us will keep on fighting until we can't fight anymore. Don't try and be a hero. Heroics will get you killed."

"Suikotsu?" He paused, his face softening as he took in the words of the elder man.

"Think about it. All those samurai we face- whoever tries to be a showoff and rushes headstrong into it is the first one to get killed. If they worked together…"

"Then they'd have a better chance at all surviving," Bankotsu finished.

"Exactly."

Hugging the taller man in a friendly gesture, Bankotsu laughed lightly to himself, "Thank you, Suikotsu. I swear you're like the older brother I've never had sometimes."

"Heh, you're going to make Jakotsu jealous if you act like this," He joked, smirk on his face.

Bankotsu pulled back and blinked, "Why would he be jealous? It's not like I haven't hugged you before."

Turning back towards the sleeping figure Suikotsu shrugged in reply, "You'll understand soon enough. Now we'd best get going. Who knows what trouble that damned youkai could be causing."

Nodding, Bankotsu finished tying his armor on and went to pick up Jakotsu's chest plate. He could see that the thought of battle was slowly pulling the darker side of Suikotsu out, and he made sure to keep him leveled, "Is there any other medical supplies you think we might need aside from the medication?"

Suikotsu frowned, thinking it over, "I'll take a few other things just in case."

"Jakotsu, oi- Jakotsu…"

"Hmmm?" The injured man slowly opened his eyes, blurrily bringing Bankotsu's form into focus.

"Come on, I need to get your armor back on."

"Wha…" Jakotsu asked yawning as he registered the braided-man's arms gently lifting him up a bit.

"I can't sit here and let the others get killed. And I can't leave you behind, so we're going to go to them. All of us."

Letting Bankotsu pull the yukata sleeves down and place the armor back on, Jakotsu rubbed at his eyes, "Is it okay if I move that much?"

"You aren't going to fight unless it's really desperate," Bankotsu said firmly, "But just in case, I'm getting your armor on."

"'kay…" He muttered, placing his arms around Bankotsu's neck as the young leader lifted him up.

Looking to Suikotsu as he secured his claws to his belt and tied a bundle with the medicine to his back, Bankotsu spoke up, "You think you can carry Banryuu?"

"What?"

"I don't want to have Jakotsu off balance."

Sighing, the brown-haired man mumbled, "I think I can, but I can't get Jakotsutou as well. You'll have to get that."

"All right," Bankotsu replied, shifting Jakotsu's weight in his arms so he could lift the waylaid sword from its place against the wall.

Suikotsu stepped over and helped the young man secure the weapon to his back; then he lifted up the large halberd, teetering under its weight before managing to balance it.

"We ready?"

"Yeah. That damned youkai is going to pay for the shit he's done," Bankotsu said, heading out through the shouji screen.

Jakotsu smiled on seeing the strong determination etched on the braided-man's face, "Mou…I wanna help kick his ass too. He called me a woman, and I still owe him for that."

Bankotsu laughed lightly to himself, "Sure thing Jakotsu. Once I rip his head off his body you can stab Jakotsutou through it. How does that suit you?"

Smirking, he patted the weapon on Bankotsu's back, "Sounds like fun to me."

Suikotsu shook his head as he followed the two into the forest. The clouds were holding back the rain at the moment, but it could begin at any second he figured. Looking to the two light-hearted men before him, he shrugged, "_Like a little rain will dampen their spirits. As long as everyone of us lives through this, they'll have a blast._"

Glancing down to the steel-claws tied to his waist, he smirked as well, "_Well, not like I won't let myself have a little fun either._"

And as the dark clouds continued to move in overhead, the three members of the Shichinin-tai made their way off towards the rest of the group.

----------------------------------------------------

Making their way through the burnt out remains of the village, Renkotsu's frown deepened as he noticed Kyoukotsu coming towards him and Ginkotsu with an injured Mukotsu in hand.

"What happened?" He called up to the figure.

"Mukotsu's hurt. I think he was fighting that youkai."

Renkotsu nodded, and looked back to Ginkotsu, "Kyoukotsu- take him to the edge of the forest and wait for him to come to. Ginkotsu and I will take care of that youkai."

"Okay, Renkotsu no aniki," He replied, carrying the injured man off towards the trees in the distance.

Watching him go, Renkotsu looked over to his companion, "Ginkotsu, are you going to be able to handle this?"

Looking to his injured arm then back, he replied, "Yesh. I can't leave you alone."

"Loyalty like that will be the death of you," He replied, his tone partially joking.

"Gesh. I suppose so, Aniki."

-----------------------------------------------------

Walking through the forest in silence, Bankotsu looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms.

"Suikotsu?"

"Yes, Oo-aniki?" He sped his pace a bit so he could walk beside the young man.

"Am I stupid to be acting off of emotion like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jakotsu's injured, whether it's safe or not to move him- I'm taking him right back into danger. And I'm not going because I feel it's my duty to as the leader, but because…well…" He sighed to himself, "You guys are the only family I have and I don't want to lose my family again."

"Oo-aniki, I'm certain even the best samurai and warriors of all time have found themselves making decisions based off of something more than just tactics."

"But is it the right thing to do?"

"Who knows- to some what's right could be wrong and to others what's wrong could be right. All that matters is what you think."

"I…don't know."

"How have you fought up until now?" Suikotsu posed the question.

"Strategy, quick thinking and…"

"And?"

"And the desire to keep everyone of us safe," Bankotsu said quietly, thinking back on some of the crazy stunts all of them had pulled whenever another member was in danger.

"So sure- we've gotten hurt and had some close calls, but with that way of thinking we've continued to win. The Shichinin-tai are unstoppable, didn't you say?"

Confidence seeping back into his features, Bankotsu smirked, "Yeah. Let's just hope we stay that way."

Shifting Jakotsu a bit in his arms, the three kept walking onward towards the battlefield.

--------------------------------------------------

Continuing through the village, the two members of the Shichinin-tai spotted the silhouette of Gatenmaru and his weapon through the smoke and flames left in Mukotsu's wake.Renkotsu rushed forward, wanting to get this over with soon, his hand quickly snatching the flask from his hip and bringing it to his lips. Drinking in the bitter flammable liquid, he blew it forth, singeing the already burnt Gatenmaru as he came to a halt in front of him.

"Bastard!" The youkai yelled, fighting his way through the flames and reaching up for his axe.

Pulling his cannon level on his shoulder, Renkotsu fired, watching as it hit the black-haired youkai straight on.

"Got him. That had to have gotten him," He said confidently.

As the smoke cleared, Renkotsu saw that not only was Gatenmaru still standing, but that he was smirking at him snidely. Pulling his weapon down off his shoulder, he swung the axe at the commander of the Shichinin-tai.

Dodging the blade, but not the complete swing, the handle of the axe connected with Renkotsu's stomach and he collapsed into it, the force sending him skidding backwards onto the ground. Wiping the dust from his face, he glared at the youkai who was towering above him.

"Oh my, did you fall? You humans can be so clumsy sometimes."

"Leave Renkotsu alone!" The metallic-laden voice yelled out as he released the blades from his back, watching as the wires entwined themselves around Gatenmaru's form.

"Ginkotsu, get back!" Renkotsu called out, knowing that with his other arm already injured, the red-haired man wouldn't have a chance.

Sadistic grin plastered on his face, Gatenmaru turned towards Ginkotsu, "You seem to forget what happened the last time you tried to face me."

Shooting forth the silk from his mouth once more, he easily trapped the metallic man within it. Then, with a shrug he snapped the wires that held him.

"Now now, which of you pathetic beings should I kill first? The idiotic one that dared think a cannon blast would finish me or his little friend?"

Thunder crashed from the clouds over head as a light rain began to fall on the battlefield, extinguishing the flames that remained. Renkotsu looked to Ginkotsu and then to his own position. He had to fight back- before it was too late for both of them.

--------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23: The Strength for Both of Us

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 23: The Strength for Both of Us**

The forest was growing increasingly darker as they walked- the clouds overhead ominous and waiting to let rain loose on the three men that quickly traveled amongst the trees. The tallest followed quietly behind the black-haired young man who was carrying the third. Etched on their faces was worry masked by determination. They were mercenaries. Ronin. Fighters. Friends. Family. They were not going to give up, and it was clear that whoever had wronged them was going to have hell to pay.

"Oo-aniki?"

"Hmm?" Bankotsu started at the sudden voice and turned sharply towards the brown-haired man.

"We're about half-way there; I thought you'd like to know."

"Oh. Thank you, Suikotsu," He offered a smile and shifted Jakotsu in his arms.

Pausing, and eyes narrowing, Bankotsu halted his footsteps.

"Oo-aniki? What's wrong?"

"He's bleeding again," Came the almost inaudible reply.

"What?" Suikotsu quickened his pace and caught up with the others.

Looking at his hand Bankotsu saw the light red speckles that alerted him to the trouble. The side of Jakotsu that had been the unfortunate target of one of Gatenmaru's attacks was once again issuing forth the red-liquid.

Suikotsu's eyes took on a momentary maniacal gleam on seeing the blood.

"Suikotsu?"

Shaking it from his head, he took a deep breath to calm his edgy nature, "I'll get some bandages. Find a safe place to lay him down for a moment."

Nodding Bankotsu glanced about hastily and finally saw the upturned roots of an old tree nearby that looked fairly dry and sturdy. Walking over, he gently laid Jakotsu down and then knelt beside him. Brushing the bangs from his companion's face, his frown deepened.

"I think his fever is coming back up."

"I'll give him a little more of the medicine. That's all we can do," Suikotsu said, rummaging through the bundle of medicines, herbs and bandages he'd been carrying.

"Shit! This is all my fault," Bankotsu cursed under his breath.

"Oo-aniki?"

"He would have been okay if I'd left him behind."

His fist cracked into the nearby tree trunk as he vented his anger.

"Bankotsu…" The brown-haired man said softly, reverting to the less formal way of addressing his friend.

"Why'd the hell did I have to bring him? It's only hurting him."

"Because it would have hurt you more to leave him," The older man's voice remarked.

"Who cares if it hurts me? If he dies, it'll hurt even more. Damnit- I don't want to lose anyone else. I couldn't save my parents and now…now…"

Realizing that the braided-man was slowly becoming hysterical, Suikotsu bit his lip and brought his hand to impact his face. Wide-eyed, Bankotsu slowly raised a hand to his cheek- the sting from the slap still there.

"Go on. Pull yourself together," He said firmly, "Neither I nor Jakotsu, or any of the others want to see you like this."

"Sorry," Bankotsu muttered, trying to once again gather up his courage.

"Here," Suikotsu handed over the bandages, "Help me get his side re-bandaged."

Without a word, he nodded and reached over to pull Jakotsu's yukata open.

"Oh, that's not so bad- it just got a little pulled at from being moved. He'll be fine," Suikotsu noted, quickly assessing the situation.

"And his fever?"

"Is nothing to worry about either. You're the one I'm worried about now," He remarked, kneeling beside Bankotsu.

"Me? But I'm not injured.."

"Physically, no- but inside you're beating yourself up about this. That guilt you don't even deserve is eating away at you."

"Suikotsu?"

"Listen to me, Bankotsu. Life is unpredictable. You could no more have prevented this, than I could have prevented that young girl dying in my arms because I was too afraid to fight back. Sometimes you just have to take things and deal with them as they happen; because no matter how much you plan things out- nothing is for certain."

Opening his mouth to reply, the young leader was cut short as an unexpected voice intervened.

"Plus, I won't die this easily."

"Jakotsu!" His gaze quickly shifted to the one lying on the ground.

"Come on Aniki, you can take him- no problem," The injured man slurred, trying to sit up.

"Now stay still a moment Jakotsu. Let us get your bandages fixed," Suikotsu instructed, gently pushing him back down.

"You're right," Bankotsu murmured quietly, "If you're with me with an injury like that and a fever and you're still able to stay strong, then- well so can I."

Smiling at seeing his confidence renewed, Jakotsu reached over and grasped his sleeve.

"Bankotsu?"

"Hmm?"

He coughed, a wry smile on his face, "I think you're gonna have to kick his ass for me. I'm not feeling so good."

"Jakotsu…"

"This time, you're gonna have to fight for both of us. You think you can handle that?"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Bankotsu protested, his anger flaring up.

"Can you make your strength and power equal to yours and mine combined?"

"Jakotsu- it must be the fever, you're not making any sense," He sighed pressing a hand to the other man's forehead.

Reaching up and clasping that hand with his own, Jakotsu shook his head, "I'm telling you- make yourself stronger now. I can see it in you; you have amazing potential for a seventeen year old boy. You're able to lift an awkward weapon like Banryuu with ease and lead a group of infamous mercenaries. You're strong, but this is the time for you to get even better."

Bankotsu swallowed, unsure what to say at the mixture of compliments and the forceful instructions.

Entwining his fingers with Bankotsu's he leaned their joined hands up against Bankotsu's chest. Pausing a moment as he felt the other man's heartbeat thrumming on the backside of his hand, Jakotsu finally spoke, "Don't hold back anymore. Fight with everything you have- your strength, your mind, and your heart- use it all and become stronger. Because if you don't, even you will get hurt and I don't want that."

A smirk of determination began to slowly creep onto Bankotsu's face, "I think I understand now. What you- what Suikotsu, heck even what Renkotsu's been telling me all along. There's a time when I need to stop acting like a kid playing a game- and that time is now."

Reaching over, the young leader placed a hand on Suikotsu's shoulder, "This time I'll fight for all of us- so no one else has to get hurt. That's what a good leader would do, right?"

The other two smiled and nodded, pleased to see his usual confident nature was back in place.

"But…"

Their smiles wavered as his face returned to a perplexed frown.

"Jakotsu will be okay, right? I don't want to carry him any further if it's only hurting him."

"With the new bandages in place the injury shouldn't began to bleed again. As for the fever, it should go away once the medicine sets in," Suikotsu explained.

Giving Bankotsu's hand a slight squeeze, Jakotsu smirked, "Come on- after all we've been through you honestly think this little scratch is going to bother me? That stuff Suikotsu gave me earlier took away some of the pain, and given time I'll be back to my usual foolish self."

"Jakotsu…"

"Now let's get going so I can watch you kick that bastard's ass for laying his filthy hands on me," He remarked then with a playful wink.

Bankotsu just narrowed his eyes, "You make me sound like someone going after the man who defiled their wife."

"I'm not your wife, and I never will be- thank you very much," Jakotsu retorted, sticking his tongue out.

At that, Suikotsu just couldn't hold back his laughter and his thoughts on the issue, "The way you two fight sometimes would have people thinking otherwise."

Bankotsu just blinked while Jakotsu pointed at him, "Then he's the wife. I'm not being the female here!"

At that the three all paused, and after a moment's silence to process the absurdity of what they were arguing over, they all began to laugh. The mirth of the moment faded as a light rain began to fall from the looming clouds, without a word, the three gathered up their things and began back on the path to the village.

On gathering Jakotsu into his arms once again, Bankotsu whispered harshly under his breath, "I'll have you know I'm not being the wife either."

Withholding a laugh, he traced an absent finger on the patterns on Bankotsu's armor, "That's fine with me, Bankotsu. That's fine with me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Glancing about, Renkotsu quickly assessed the situation. Taking into consideration all the elements: the falling rain, the scattered debris, and Gatenmaru's wounded condition; he developed a plan.

Waiting and watching as the youkai walked closer, Renkotsu wiped the raindrops from his face and gave a defiant glare.

"My you people are getting quite troublesome. Like a swarm of insects that don't know when to die," Gatenmaru said smugly, his footsteps bringing him ever closer to where Renkotsu laid on the ground.

_"He's favoring his right side- especially that knee. If I can just get in a good blow there, we've got it made,"_ Renkotsu thought, his hand grasping the leather strap attached to his cannon's barrel and slowly moving it towards himself.

On seeing this, the moth youkai rushed forward- axe raised and poised to strike.

_"Just as I suspected,"_ The commander mentally smirked, _"He's gonna try and cut the strap so I can't pull it to me."_

Eyes carefully observing, Renkotsu waited for Gatenmaru to come only inches away from him before tugging sharply at the strap.

As calculated, the cannon barrel rolled into the small piece of wooden debris there, causing it to jerk the barrel upright. Upright- and directly into Gatenmaru's weakened knee. The youkai had little time to do anything but curse profusely under his breath as he fell forward towards Renkotsu.

Struggling to his feet in a hurry, Renkotsu grabbed Gatenmaru's arm and wrenched the axe from it- pulling the arm behind his back and pinning it there.

"Ginkotsu, get out of here- now!"

"But Aniki…"

"This is an order, run!"

Never one to disobey Renkotsu's requests, the metallic man turned and began to head off in the direction Kyoukotsu had left in.

"How nice- letting him get free while you stay to die. Very sweet," Gatenmaru mocked.

"I won't die here," Renkotsu said firmly, using his free arm to reach to where he'd tucked something into the side of his armor.

Pulling the small black cylinder out, he moved that arm up and around Gatenmaru's neck, waving it in the youkai's face.

"This here will level you into nothing but a crater, one of the best I've made. I hope you feel honored."

"Ha! And how are you going to get away in time? Didn't think things through that well, did we human?"

"I've thought through at least five possible ways for me to escape with my life- some causing more injury than others, but I'd live somehow. You on the other hand are sure to die."

"Try me, human. The Great-Youkai Gatenmaru is not so easily taken care of."

Knowing if he waited any longer there was a chance the youkai could free himself or attack, Renkotsu took a deep breath and hoped that his calculations were correct.

"One mistake and I'm dead too."

Closing his eyes, he ignited the bomb and held it firmly against Gatenmaru's chest as it exploded.

----------------------------------------------------

As he ran from the scene, Ginkotsu overheard the explosion and against his better judgment, he turned back.

_"I don't care what Renkotsu says, I can't just leave him."_

Thinking back on how the aloof man had taken him in as a comrade, and saved him countless times, made Ginkotsu only wish his metal jaw was more capable of a proper worried frown. Mind drifting back to his own accident, the red-haired man's thoughts recalled it clearly.

_)) "Ginkotsu! Hang in there."_

_"I'm sorry Renkotsu. They had those weapons, those horrid weapons."_

_"Quiet now. I'm not leaving you here. It would be foolish to give up now."_

_"But my arm, my jaw…"_

_"It can be fixed. Perhaps I can make you a new one."_

_"You can do that, Renkotsu?"_

_"I can do anything with proper planning. Now lets get out of here before any more of those damned soldiers show up to avenge their comrades."_

_"Thank you, Renkotsu. I owe you my life."_

_"…You owe me nothing." ((_

Moving as fast as his cumbersome body would go; Ginkotsu's mind was growing increasingly worried as the amount of smoke from Renkotsu's location only grew.

_"I do owe you at least my friendship, Renkotsu. At least let me offer you that."_

----------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24: Strong Heartbeat

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 24: Strong Heartbeat**

The rain fell gently, its soft, melodic rhythm lulling even the nocturnal creatures of the forest into a peaceful slumber. Fallen branches and twigs cracked softly as the light and hasty footsteps of the three mercenaries traversed into their domain.

Nature was as peace- but the world was not. It never was. And that lack of peace was what drove the heart of the shortest man onward the most. His arms tightly holding his injured companion and his feet seeking the quickest and safest path they could through the dark forest.

Behind him, the brown-haired doctor followed as best he could while struggling to maintain the weight of the leader's unusually large halberd and the satchel of medicines tied to his back. Eyes drifting open and close, Jakotsu found himself cradled in strong arms as they ran through the forest that damp night. The swaying motion slowly rocking him gently, just like a mother would her sick child, and left him reminiscing on days of the past.

----------------------------

_)) "Look at him dear- he's already lifting a sword!"_

_"Oh my, don't do that! That's not safe now. He's only five!"_

_The man smiled good-naturedly at his wife as he plucked the blade out of the young boy's grasp, "You worry too much. He's just trying to grow up to be a strong swordsman, isn't that right son?"_

_With wide eyes, he smiled up at his parents, his short black hair hanging loosely about his face and the summer yukata he wore hanging slightly off his shoulder._

_"Yup! I want to be a swordsman just like you, Dad!"_

_Bending down to him, the beautiful woman's kimono rustled lightly, "Now now, why don't you go and play outside?"_

_The boy's grin faded into a frown and he hid his face._

_"What's wrong, son?"_

_"I don't wanna."_

_"But why?"_

_"They're mean. They said I can't wear this pretty yukata you gave me, Mom."_

_Her smile softened with understanding. She had already begun to fear for her son's well-being when she noticed his strange affection for her makeup and clothing._

_"Why don't you go play with Kuroi then dear?"_

_Face brightening once again, he clutched at his Mother's robes, "I wanna stay with you, Mom. If I can't be strong like Dad, then I wanna be strong like you."_

_Gently stroking his hair from his face, the woman shook her head, "But I'm not strong. Your Father is the one that protects us."_

_"But you're strong too, Mom!" He persisted, "See," Reaching up and resting his head against her chest, he smiled on hearing what he was looking for, "Listen."_

_The black-haired woman paused, then blinked politely as the young boy smiled up at her._

_"You have a strong heart, Momma. That's why I want to be strong like you too!" ((_

----------------------------------

"Jakotsu?" The soft masculine voice intoned, peeling back the layers of the feverish dream and awakening the man he carried.

Looking about, the injured man realized they were leaning up against a tree as Bankotsu and Suikotsu caught their breaths.

"Hmm?" He managed to murmur, a yawn swallowing up anything else that might have passed his lips.

"Shit, all of the times for it to start fucking pouring," Bankotsu cursed, his eyes narrowed and voice harsher than when it had spoken his companion's name a few moments before.

"Mou… It's just a little water," Jakotsu spoke up nuzzling cautiously against the man's chest, "Plus if we're lucky, it'll get the blood off my yukata."

"We can get another yukata," The rough voice snapped back.

"What's your problem? You were fine awhile ago."

The young leader bit his lip, worrying the lower half between his teeth as his heart continued to race.

_"I don't like this feeling. Something's not right with the others. Someone else must be hurt or…"_ He cut his thoughts off before they ventured into the grim matter further.

"Bankotsu?" Suikotsu dared, placing a hand on his rigid and tense shoulders.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. Sorry for getting mad, Jakotsu."

Tugging at his sleeve and indicating that he wished to be let down, the taller black-haired man sighed, "If it helps I can wait here. It's not that damp."

"No," Bankotsu protested, clutching more desperately than he would have liked to the other man, "I'm not leaving you. I'm strong enough to get you there perfectly fine, you got that?"

Reaching up, Jakotsu smoothed the dampness from the long black hair and slowly fingered the pieces protruding out from his braid. Bankotsu looked to him apprehensively, trying to gauge what he was up to.

Thinking back over his dream, he smiled to himself and laid his head against the young leader's chest.

"Jakotsu, what are you…"

"Yup, that's what I thought."

Blinking in confusion, he shot a glance to Suikotsu in hopes the other man could decipher the action.

"You thought…?"

"Oh it's nothing," Jakotsu shrugged, settling back into Bankotsu's cradled arms.

"What's nothing?"

Smiling on realizing he'd successfully displaced Bankotsu's worry, Jakotsu rested his hand over the braided-man's heart.

"Your heart's still beating. This time- stronger than ever."

His mind rushing back to the day he'd met Katsuro, the young leader's gaze softened.

"Idiot," He muttered, but it was endearingly said, "I know it is."

"Then everything will be all right. I just know it. Right, Suikotsu?"

Pausing in inspecting his claws, the brown-haired man nodded, "Heh. Sure thing, Jakotsu. Bankotsu's gonna show that youkai what happens when you fuck with the Shichinin-tai," His gruff and darker voice replied.

"Suikotsu- if injured like Jakotsu was- how long do we have to get to them?" Bankotsu questioned, lifting the Jakotsutou back unto his back.

Thinking it over and realizing he didn't particularly want to elaborate, Suikotsu replied simply, "We'd better keep moving. Jakotsu's medicine should begin working any moment now. He'll be all right."

Nodding, and feeling more at ease in knowing Jakotsu would be fine, Bankotsu shifted the weight of the other man's sword where it rested under his braid. Without a word more, they gathered their things and continued on their path; hoping that time was on their side.

---------------------------------

On the edge of the village, the forest sat untouched by the flames and destruction seen in the village below. Peacefully oblivious to the battle that waged only a short distance away, the trees stood in silence- ever watchful of the plight between man and youkai.

Lumbering over to the sanctuary the forest offered, the large form of Kyoukotsu was silhouetted by the dying fires behind him as he carried the injured poison user to safety. Gently resting him down on the grass, the simple-minded man looked about for any form of stream or water nearby. On not seeing on readily, he frowned, nudging Mukotsu slightly in hopes he would be able to tell him what to do.

Squinting his eyes open, the short man saw the blurred figure above him, "Kyoukotsu?"

"Yah. Renkotsu's fighting the youkai," He said simply.

Forcing himself to sit up, Mukotsu looked out at the village, "But even he doesn't stand a chance."

"Should we go back?"

Shaking his head, the poison user looked off in the other direction, "No. Bankotsu will come. I'm sure of it. He'll come in time. But for now- let's head towards the forest we came from. We can wait for them there."

Nodding, the giant form gently lifted the injured man back into his hands and began to walk towards the other forest edge.

_"But we're just seven men. How can we win against a real monster?"_

-------------------------------

Jakotsu could feel it- the steady and racing sound of Bankotsu's heartbeat as his ear rested against the armor over the man's chest. He smiled inwardly on noticing how the lean figure that carried him slumped forward ever so slightly so less of the falling rain would fall on him.

_"I wonder if he even realizes he's going out of his way to keep me dry," Jakotsu pondered, his eyes growing heavier by the moment._

Mind drifting- soothed by the effects of the medicine and the gentle rain, he found that the effort to keep his eyes open was a losing battle.

------------------------------------------------

_)) "Hey- do you think if you wish hard enough that you can live forever?" Kuroi's voice echoed from the depths of his memories._

_"Nothing lasts forever. Who would want to live throughout all time anyways?" The young boy remarked from beside her on the porch._

_"Youkai live a long time and look at how strong they are."_

_"But if a human could achieve that same strength during their shorter life- wouldn't that make the human better?"_

_Laughing, she shook her head, "You're silly. No human could ever get that strong."_

_"But what if they could? Would that be like a blessing from the gods?"_

_"You ask too many questions," The girl remarked, standing up, "What do I know? Heck- if you ever meet a guy that strong then ask him- not me."_

_Standing defiantly, and completely unfazed by how the yukata slid off his shoulder as he stood, the boy planted his hands firmly on his hips, "Okay then- I will!" ((_

---------------------------------------------

Opening his weary eyes, Jakotsu realized he was being sat down underneath a tree.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Bringing Bankotsu's face into focus, he just smiled, "I wanted to wish you good luck anyways."

Looking out at the ravaged village, the young leader's feeling of dread only increased.

"Hey," Jakotsu said, tugging at the white fabric of his sleeve to gain his full attention.

"What is it?" He asked, kneeling down beside him.

_"He's either gonna fail out there or…"_ Stopping that thought, a tiny shard of hope appeared, _"But what if a human could achieve that same strength during their shorter life?"_

"Here's hoping you have the gods' blessings," He said, pulling Bankotsu's lips down against his own.

Eyes widening as he quickly pulled back- his gaze shifting from Jakotsu to the unreadable expression on Suikotsu's face.

"What was that for?" Bankotsu snapped.

Daring to push a little further, Jakotsu reached up and brushed a finger over his rain-soaked cheek, "For luck. A kiss is all I can offer you."

Bankotsu frowned and made quite the production of crossing his arms and turning away.

"Keh! Like a single kiss is supposed to help," He paused, realizing how easy it would be to misconstrue his statement, "I mean…"

Suikotsu smiled; his assumptions about the two becoming clearer by the moment.

"Jakotsu- he's right. A strange custom like that can't be of much help unless the two people involved love each other."

At that both men snapped their heads in his direction, trying to figure out exactly what he meant by that and hoping he couldn't hear the way their hearts beat faster at the mention of that little four letter word.

Laughing good-naturedly Suikotsu could barely contain his mirth, "Okay the look on your faces was just- well, I'm gonna have to remember that. Heh, you two need to lighten up. Can't you take a joke?"

Collectively breathing a sigh of relief, the two others laughed along with him, hoping it would cover up the strange feelings that were stirred up.

"Seriously though, Oo-aniki," The black-haired man spoke up after a moment, "You'd better take it easy on yourself, okay?"

Blinking, the braided-man turned towards him, a smirk gracing his face, "Now where have I heard that before?"

"Well you saw how well I listened," Jakotsu remarked, indicating his injured side.

"Okay okay. I promise. And you'd better not make yourself sick worrying about me, deal?" He countered with the same words Jakotsu had used back then.

Realizing he'd been had, the taller man just crossed his arms, "Well pardon me for caring."

Knowing he couldn't put the battle off any longer, Bankotsu placed a hand on Jakotsu's shoulder, "I'll come back. I promise, okay?"

Brushing the bangs out his face, and peering into the dark blue eyes hid underneath, Jakotsu smiled back in reassurance, "I know."

Taking a deep breath and raising Banryuu from where it rested against the tree, the young leader looked to the other man, "Suikotsu- stay here with him. If I find anyone injured, I'll bring them to you."

Nodding in understanding, he sat down on the damp grass, "Be careful. My medicine can only heal so much."

"I'll bring his head as a gift once I punish him for this," Bankotsu shrugged, confidence firmly set in place.

Watching as the black-braid swished against his back, the two men each offered up silent wishes that they'd see the young man again in one-piece.

_"This time youkai- you've gone too far,"_ Bankotsu thought to himself as he walked towards the village, Banryuu reflecting the flames off the shiny surface of his polished blade, _"You'll soon regret you ever messed with the Shichinin-tai."_

-------------------------------------------------


	25. Chapter 25: Battle for Vengeance

Japanese word:

yunio- a Japanese engagement ceremony during which various symbolic gifts are exchanged.

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 25: Battle for Vengeance**

Pain. Throbbing, intense, pain.

Renkotsu slowly opened his eyes, as if even that slight movement would only cause more injury to his sore body. Everything around him appeared as only as blurs of light and dark to his shattered mind.

"One second off..." He cursed himself, gently straining his neck to see if the intended target had indeed been eliminated.

His head thrummed, causing his eyes to lose their focus and leaving nothing but blackness in its wake. The explosive had gone off as planned, but there was one second in which Gatenmaru had struggled, that one second causing Renkotsu a delay in running and resulting in his limp figure on the ground now.

Feeling completely undignified laying like that in a pool of his own blood, he decided he would get up and walk to where the others were waiting. Simple as that.

Vision protesting its usage, and every muscle tense and raw with the pain searing into his veins, Renkotsu knew he was in no condition to be moving, let alone walking. But his pride was at stake and that was one thing he never gave up on.

Ignoring the screaming message not to move, he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position; the one thing that could possibly outdo his pride, was beginning to win out. Frowning at the way his leg lay twisted in front of him, he knew without even further inspection- the verdict on his situation.

His leg was broken and possibly a few ribs. His outer body was cut, bruised and burnt severely. And he'd sent the only person that could have been around to help away. Reaching a hand up to wipe some of the blood from his face, his wavering vision fooled him into thinking he spotted a familiar figure headed towards him through the smoke.

_"No. I ordered him away. He'll listen."_

"Renkotsu no oo-aniki!" The metallic reverberation sounded in the voice.

"Gin…kotsu?" The man managed weakly.

"Aniki!"

The large man knelt quickly, gently gathering the man who'd saved his life years before against his body protectively.

"Put me down. I'll not be seen like this!" Renkotsu rasped; his voice beginning to feel as torn as his body was.

Knowing that an order like that meant he'd not given up hope, Ginkotsu smiled as best as his jaw would allow.

"Yesh. I understand. I'll just get you closer to the others. I think you broke your leg," He compromised, inwardly fully intending to carry him all the way back to the base if he had to.

Feeling the skin of his head lying against the cool metal armor of Ginkotsu's chest guard left the man with little choice in the matter.

"Fine. Just don't let the others see me like this. I'll walk once we get closer." Renkotsu barked out, his tone barely even above a whisper.

Nodding and hoping that it would appease the injured man, Ginkotsu looked over to the other fallen form.

"Renkotsu?"

"What is it?"

Squinting his one remaining eye, his red-hair sticking to his face with the onslaught of the rain, the tall metal-man examined the other figure on the ground.

"Can a youkai survive having a hole blasted in their chest?"

"That's utterly ridiculous. There's no way he could…" Renkotsu paused, his eyes following the same path that Ginkotsu's had.

His shirt gone and a large gaping hole on the side of his chest where the explosives had done their deed, by all means- any normal person would have been dead.

But Gatenmaru was no normal person- he was a full blooded youkai, and he was not about to let this get him down.

The rain was slowly washing the traces of blood away from the various cuts that lacerated his bared chest, but it didn't hinder him from beginning to reach out for his fallen weapon.

"Ginkotsu- leave me and go," Renkotsu's hushed voice said quickly, his eyes unable to look away from the half-dead youkai before them.

"But…Aniki…"

"Just go!"

Knowing it would indeed slow his escape; he pulled Renkotsu into his arms, balancing the weight against the cold metal of his left arm and began to run.

"Put me down!" The bald man protested.

"I'm sorry to disobey orders, but I cannot leave you to be killed."

Renkotsu's eyes hastily glanced back behind them, the shadowed figure finally standing and beginning to pull his weapon into his hands.

_"He's going to attack. We're both…"_

Looking up and locking a deadly gaze on the retreating figures, Gatenmaru seethed.

True, his body had already begun to heal itself; the benefits of his youkai strength coming into play just when he needed it to. Using that burst of energy to lift the axe up, his eyes narrowed into slits as he pulled his arm back and flung his large weapon forward. Whirling like a deadly wind, the axe spun towards the two figures. Its target easily in range, and his aim was dead-on. Soon, the weapon would taste the human blood it so desired.

Lightening crashed overhead, bringing the whole area into darkness before giving a brief glance of the oncoming figure. A loud clang was heard as the thunder's rumbles subsided, and the axe fell the ground.

Gatenmaru raised an eyebrow as he studied the newcomer to the scene.

"Ginkotsu- get Renkotsu to the forest edge where you entered from. Suikotsu is waiting with medicine," The figure's voice ordered, modulated and firm.

"Yesh, Oo-aniki," The large man replied without hesitation as he began to carry the injured commander off in that direction.

"Oh you've got to be joking. This puny little _boy_ is their leader?" The moth youkai balked, trying to contain his laughter.

"I'll remind you that when this _little boy _hands you your ripped out heart," Bankotsu challenged.

Stretching as if the injures he'd sustained were nothing, Gatenmaru shrugged; "I suppose I should be thankful I had the pleasure of being with so many beautiful women before you all arrived."

The braided-man's eyes narrowed, already figuring that the women he spoke of had been eaten for power.

"If only I'd gotten to taste of that handsome black-haired one," He sneered, his voice mocking, "You're very lucky to have such a gorgeous 'woman' amongst your ranks, leader."

That was all it took for the young man's rage to hit its peak. He rushed forward, Banryuu swinging around and the point leveling at Gatenmaru's throat.

"Don't you ever talk about Jakotsu like that!" His voice yelled out over the booming thunder above them.

Smirking, the youkai quickly reached his hand out and grabbed Bankotsu's upper arm- slowly crushing it with his strength.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know he was your _wife_," He spat into Bankotsu's face as Banryuu's position wavered.

Deep blue eyes flashed for a second, before Bankotsu pulled away, wiping his face clean with his sleeve. His left arm hung limply for a moment, bones clearly broken.

Seething in silence, he defiantly smirked back, "You've gotten it all wrong, youkai. Neither of us is the wife," He rushed forward then, fighting against torn muscles and displaced bones as he lifted his left arm. Slicing downward, he left a noteworthy gash in Gatenmaru's shoulder before withdrawing back to a safe distance to continue his retort. Shaking his head as he noted the blood running down his blade, the young leader shrugged, "Though, it seems I might be giving him your head for a gift at the yunio."

Eyes shifting from his opponent to his waylaid weapon, the moth youkai gauged the distance, then smirked.

"The bonds of _men_ these days. It never ceases to amuse me," He ran forward, headed directly towards Bankotsu, "Shall I make sure you're buried together then?"

Going to raise Banryuu to counter, he winced as his left arm continued to throb in pain.

_"I can't make anymore mistakes. I can't lose to him."_

Nimbly bringing his large halberd to a smooth twirl above his head with his right arm, he waited for the youkai to near him. When they were within a few feet of each other, he made his move, jumping upward, and lunging down towards Gatenmaru. The moth youkai dodged just in time, and spit out a strand of silk laced with acid in return.

"Shit!" Bankotsu cursed as one speck of the acid seared into his skin.

Wiping the scythe of his weapon against his pants, he raised it up and cut the chunk of skin away- not wanting to risk even that small bit spreading.

"You're smarter than you appear, human."

Raising his eyes to catch Gatenmaru's, Bankotsu's confidence didn't waver as he ran forward in a blur, his weapon drawing blood as he struck near the previous injury on the youkai's arm.

"I also don't let my guard down, youkai."

The two locked gazes, leveling their enemy up as they watched the other intensely.

_"His reaction is slowing. His injures are affecting him more than he wants to let on. As long as I keep him away from his axe and avoid his acid, I can win this," _The young leader thought as he observed the youkai's movements.

The gash on Gatenmaru's shoulder trickled blood down his arm, but it didn't seem to faze him in the least.

He moved then, the ground beneath his feet beginning to turn to mud as the rain continued to fall. Bankotsu followed, matching his speed then overtaking him- standing between the youkai and the fallen axe.

"Not so easy, is it?"

"Oh no, it's quite easy," Gatenmaru laughed, shooting strands of silk out from his mouth.

Seeing the white threads headed towards him, the braided-man dodged, but he hadn't moved in time. Held fast by the abnormally strong strings, his eyes tried to hide his panic. Tugging at where the strands clutched at his left side, his injured arm shot pains throughout his body as he attempted to shake the silk free.

The youkai sneered sadistically, knowing all to well that his powers would not be that easily thwarted. Stalking across the battlefield towards his prey, Gatenmaru licked his lips.

"I am awfully weak thanks to your pathetic attempts to kill me," He remarked regarding the injuries Mukotsu and Renkotsu's attacks had left on him, and the gash Bankotsu had made on his shoulder.

Reaching out, he cupped the young leader's chin in his hand, "With that long hair of yours boy, I might be able to pretend you're a lovely lady long enough to have a drink."

Opening his mouth, he began to lean towards Bankotsu's neck when he paused. Lurching forward, he began to cough up blood as he slumped to the ground.

Bankotsu drew back the lower scythe of Banryuu from where it had impaled the youkai near the earlier chest wound. He shook slightly in repulsion of what could have happened had that not worked.

Realizing that time was of the essence, he pulled his blade up and carefully cut free the fabric and small sections of skin that the silk held to.

His left side completely ravaged, blood ran down his limp arm in rivulets- creating a pool beneath his hand on the ground.

_"That was too close. I've got to…"_ His gasps for breath increased as he moved further away from the youkai, _"I've got to finish him off, soon."_

Looking up to the pouring skies, Bankotsu closed his eyes for a brief second and let the rain play upon his face.

_"I'm fighting for all of them, for what this monster has done to my family."_

Blue eyes opening in narrowed slits, the young man let his anger course through his veins.

_"I can't hold back anything. I have to win this. I have to be strong."_

Clutching the hilt of Banryuu tightly, he ignored the sharp pains from his left side and steadied his grip.

_"I promised him I'd come back alive. And I intend to keep that promise."_

Energy from the depths of his reserves came forth, allowing his attack to come into play. Dashing forward at a speed that would seem but a blur, his eyes were locked on the youkai and his body was poised for the kill.

Slicing downward the blade met the slosh of the mud, sending it spattering up into his face. He yielded naught, and continued his pursuit- eyes tracking the youkai through the rain's curtain of darkness. The game was fast paced- the human relentlessly driving the youkai back with a strength that seemed endless.

Finally regaining his own powers, Gatenmaru began the counterattack; poisonous salvia being shot forth- aimed like deadly projectiles through the air with a target of human flesh in sight.

Each fighter left their marks towards victory in blood on the other man's body. Cut after cut, raindrops of acid searing into flesh and being cut away in haste. Throughout- the ground beneath them was slowly being dyed red.

Pausing, the man and the youkai were both nearing their breaking points; loss of blood and weakened stamina causing both of them to halt their attacks to catch their breath.

Carefully watching Gatenmaru, Bankotsu quickly glanced down to assess his own situation. His clothing was torn, part of his armor had been cracked closer to his heart than he would have liked, and the white of his shirt was becoming crimson.

Bracing himself with his blade, he stumbled forward- thrusting Banryuu into the muddy grounds to act as his support.

Seeing his opportunity as the other man faltered, Gatenmaru used his remaining strength to retrieve his fallen axe. Gripping its handle firmly, the moth youkai turned towards the human.

"I commend you for not boring me completely, but I'm tired of playing little boy."

He rushed forward, axe raised and aimed directly for Bankotsu.

_"Please Banryuu, help me,"_ The silent prayer went forth as he grasped the hilt firmly and pulled his blade up to meet the axe.

A loud clang resounded across the battlefield as blade met blade- each testing the other's forgery to the limit. Bankotsu leveled a deadly gaze over the two opposing weapons.

"I'm not a little boy anymore, youkai," He focused his strength into his right arm and pushed- causing Gatenmaru to stumble backwards.

Pointing Banryuu's tip at the youkai's throat, Bankotsu continued.

"You are fighting a man."

-------------------------------------------------------


	26. Chapter 26: Knowing You Love Him

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 26: Knowing You Love Him**

The rain was falling at a steady pace, lightening flashing above every once in awhile. The two figures on the hill watched the silhouetted village intently, as if the hollow shadows and the spirits of the dead bandits might tell them how the battle was fairing.

But, the shadows stayed silent and the spirits had risen without a word, leaving Suikotsu and Jakotsu to discern the battle themselves.

"Mou…Suikotsu, you seem quiet tonight," The injured man noted from where he rested against the tree trunk.

"Oo-aniki- he's, someone special to you, right Jakotsu?"

He blinked, not sure how far into that to read.

"What do you mean?"

"That kiss was for more than just luck."

Jakotsu opened his mouth, then shut it quickly.

"Have you ever loved someone before?" Suikotsu continued.

"Loved?" The black-haired found himself questioning, still not sure where the other man was leading this conversation.

"The type of person you not only want to touch physically, but one you want to touch emotionally as well."

Thinking back over the countless soldiers, messengers and men that he'd lusted after in the past, Jakotsu ruefully shook his head.

"I don't think I can love," He said quietly, the rain almost drowning it out, "I stopped that when my parents died."

"Emotions are a weakness," Suikotsu said thoughtfully, his voice gruff, "They make you do things you'd never do otherwise."

"Suikotsu?" Jakotsu sat up; listening intently to what the darker side of the man had to say on the matter.

"Heh. Just thinking over why I became like this. That stupid doctor. He was so mad when that pathetic girl died. So emotionally torn that he couldn't take it and I woke up within him. Emotions are pointless, but he clings to them. It makes me sick sometimes because it only gets him hurt."

He paused thoughtfully, his posture relaxing slightly as the darkness released its tight hold on his bitter heart.

"But he's right on one account."

"He is?" At this, Jakotsu propped himself up further, his eyes dancing with eager curiosity.

"They can also be one of the strongest weapons someone can wield. You fight harder if someone you care about is in danger. Even I can't deny that."

Looking down at the ground, the black-haired man watched as the raindrops collected in a nearby puddle. His mind ran rampant with what all this advice was supposed to mean, and what it had to do with the fact he'd kissed Bankotsu in front of another member of the Shichinin-tai.

Walking over, Suikotsu sat down on one of the tree roots near where Jakotsu lay.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is… well ever since I met you and Oo-aniki, you were like the younger brothers I never had."

Jakotsu's eyes widened, as he stared at the other man.

"Especially Bankotsu. He can be so innocent sometimes, but deep down; he's the strongest of all of us. He's the strongest because he's the one that lets his emotions surface the most."

Shifting his gaze, the injured man found himself once again looking out at the village in hopes he'd see Bankotsu coming back, having already slain the youkai. He started then as a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Jakotsu, you've spent your life focusing your desires into causing pain."

His eyes narrowed into slits at that, and he was just about to retort when the brown-haired man held up a finger to stop him.

"But, even though I can't quite understand it; I know, you won't ever hurt him."

At that Jakotsu just gaped.

_"Wait a second; he knows that Bankotsu and I are kinda, sorta…well, what are we? Never mind, the important thing here is- he trusts me with him?"_

"What do you mean by that?" Jakotsu retorted, trying to sound irritated, but coming across only mildly peeved.

"Don't be afraid to come to me about it, okay? I can always ask the stupid doctor if it's something really mushy," He muttered, sliding his eyes closed and clenching his fist to ease the darkness away.

Jakotsu flung his hands in the air, regretting it as soon as the pain pulled at his side, "Mou! That's not what I meant. I meant- what's all this emotion stuff about?"

"You love him, don't you?" Suikotsu stated simply, leveling his friend with a sincere expression.

Blinking, Jakotsu's brain tried to process that straightforward statement.

_"I've said it before; I say I love to see people bleeding. I say I love to see people in pain. That I love to hear them screaming my name. But do I really love him beyond those hollow feelings the rest of those things give me?"_

"I 'love' a lot of things," Jakotsu muttered absently, his thoughts keeping him distracted.

"You're both young," Suikotsu said, leaning back against the damp tree trunk, "But, you'll figure it out in time."

Frowning, Jakotsu narrowed his eyes on the other man, "You are not making any sense."

"Do you want me to just be blunt about this?"

He shrugged, "It's better than these riddles."

"Okay, if you say so. I've noticed, that since I've met you two- something changed between you. Sure, you were really close friends and you still are, but recently I've noticed that you both seem to be taking some small steps towards something beyond that."

Eyes wide as his companion explained things; Jakotsu found his gaze drifting back to the growing puddle.

"It's not like it bothers me. I knew you were like that from the start and I still joined up with the Shichinin-tai. What bothers me is the fact you both seem to be struggling to admit some of those emotions."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I've said I love a lot of things, why would this be any different?"

"Who said it had to be with those words?" Suikotsu countered.

"Are you telling me to sleep with him?" Jakotsu yelled right as a clap of thunder sounded.

Suikotsu blinked, the innocence of the doctor showing in his brown eyes, "Why must you always think in such crude terms? Sheesh," He growled deep in the back of his throat, his hands beginning to absently toy with his claws again, "Just let him know, stop being a bitter ass and open up to him completely. He's out there fighting for you now."

Catching resentment in the man's tone, yet thrown by the confrontation on his emotional state, Jakotsu was only able to manage a weak reply, "…I know he is."

"Just don't fuck up and lose him before saying anything, you'll hate yourself forever for it," The brown-haired man finished, sinking his claws into the tree's bark.

"What happened?" Jakotsu asked, having a feeling this went deeper than just a piece of friendly advice.

"That damned doctor went and got his heart all tied up with someone, but he lost her. She never knew he cared that much for her. It was too late."

Thunder crashed in the background and Jakotsu found his shaky legs begging to get him upright.

"Bankotsu…"

"You understand now?"

Bracing himself against the tree, he looked down at the brown-haired man, "Yah. I just hope I don't share your fate."

"You and me both, Jakotsu."

"Um Suikotsu about all this, the others might…"

"Might not understand," He finished for him, "Don't worry. Consider it a secret between friends."

Jakotsu smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem," Suikotsu replied, pausing as his ears caught what he believed to be someone calling out to him.

Looking up, the large figure of Kyoukotsu could be seen approaching.

"Suikotsu, Mukotsu's hurt!" The giant man yelled out, making his way forward.

Standing from where he sat, Suikotsu noticed the figure of Mukotsu being carried in Kyoukotsu's hands.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Tried to fight that youkai. He's hurt real bad."

Frowning as the short poison user was sat down on the damp grass; Suikotsu motioned for Kyoukotsu to stand above them as a shield against the insistent rain. Gently shaking him, Suikotsu smiled on seeing Mukotsu's eyes slowly open.

"Where am I? Suikotsu?"

"Don't worry, I've got some medicine and I'll take care of this."

"But, what about Jakotsu?." He glanced about, catching sight of the one he spoke of, "So he's okay."

"Mukotsu, did you get any of that poison on you?" Suikotsu questioned hastily, knowing the urgency of cutting it free.

"Just cuts, burns, and bruises," The short man replied with sigh.

"Thank goodness."

"Mukotsu, Kyoukotsu- did you see Bankotsu out there?" Jakotsu questioned from where he sat.

"No. Oo-aniki wasn't out there. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were fighting the youkai when we left," Kyoukotsu explained.

Jakotsu's eyes lit up, "Renkotsu and Ginkotsu are out there too?"

"Yah," The giant man said, scratching his head.

"Good, he's not alone," The black-haired man said relaxing.

"Okay Mukotsu, let's start with this cut on your forehead. Need to have you looking your best for the ladies, right?"

Grinning his usual toothy grin, the poison user laughed, "You bet, Suikotsu. I was thinking I might be able to get them on sympathy with all these injuries."

Not wanting to dash his meager hopes, the brown-haired man smiled back as he applied a salve to the injury, "You know, that might just work Mukotsu."

Getting as comfortable as one could while leaned against a tree, Jakotsu sighed to himself.

_"So Bankotsu's not fighting alone,"_ He glanced between his own injury and then to Mukotsu's injuries, _"With three of the fighting that youkai, they should all be just fine, right?"_

"What happened out there, Mukotsu? It looks like something exploded," Suikotsu remarked on seeing how the small pieces of wood and debris were embedded in the poison user's skin.

"I'd used one of my poisons along with the fire in the buildings to set off one. It was all I could do to try and stop the youkai. Too bad it barely scratched him. That guy is strong."

On overhearing this, Jakotsu frowned, not wanting to think on the possibility that a mere youkai could best three members of the Shichinin-tai.

"Well I'm certain that with Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, and Oo-aniki- that youkai won't stand a chance," Suikotsu spoke up, his voice firm and trying to subtly calm the nervous actions Jakotsu had been displaying.

But before their nerves could be eased, two of the very people they spoke of appeared coming towards them.

"Suikotsu! Suikotsu, Renkotsu's hurt!" The metallic voice echoed across the quiet night.

Jakotsu's eyes widened as he saw the two figures approaching, Renkotsu's body almost completely limp in Ginkotsu's arms.

"Oh no…"

"Let me down!" The weak voice of Renkotsu demanded on knowing they were approaching the other four.

"Aniki…"

"Now, Ginkotsu."

Pausing, he slowly eased Renkotsu into a standing position. The man stood for a moment, his leg twisted at and odd angle and his entire body screaming in pain.

It was only a mere second before his stature gave and he began to collapse, Ginkotsu quickly reaching out and catching him just in time.

"Aniki!"

"Well I could stand just fine if my leg wasn't broken," He retorted.

The four others withheld their comments.

"Bring him here, Ginkotsu. Hurry," Suikotsu said simply, noticing the severity of some of the cuts and the way Renkotsu's right leg bled.

Nodding, the metallic man walked closer and laid the man down on the grass. Suikotsu quickly knelt beside him and got to work on setting his bones back into place.

"Kyoukotsu, look around for a tree branch about the length of his lower leg. As flat and as wide as you can get," The brown-haired man instructed, his hands delicately moving the bones back into the order they belonged in.

"Okay, I'll get one," The giant man replied before heading into the forest a bit in search of it.

"Ginkotsu's arm…" Renkotsu managed to stammer amidst the pains of having his leg twisted back to its proper positioning.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Poison. From that youkai," Renkotsu's strained voice said, "I cut the acid out or at least what I could. It was starting to eat at his skin."

Looking down at Renkotsu and knowing he couldn't do much else until he had some means of splinting it, Suikotsu stood and went to examine Ginkotsu's injury.

"Let me see your arm," He said, waiting for the red-haired man to remove the rag tied about it.

"Renkotsu cut off the skin the acid hit. It should be okay, right?"

Suikotsu frowned on examining it and went to retrieve some of the medicines he'd brought.

"It's not as bad as Jakotsu's, but I'm not going to take any risks," He held out a small knife and cut a bit more of the skin away before applying the salve to it.

"Jakotsu, he's…" Renkotsu strained, trying to turn his neck towards where he'd thought he'd seen the other member.

"He's okay for the moment. Still weak and with a bit of a fever. That poison is usually fatal, but my hope is we caught it in time," Suikotsu explained in a whisper as he knelt back beside Renkotsu and began to bandage the man's other wounds.

"Why is he here? I thought he went back."

"Oo-aniki insisted. He was afraid the youkai might send someone to the base to attack us if he left us alone."

Blinking, Renkotsu processed that, "He thought something through for once."

Knowing all too well how Renkotsu often doubted the young Leader's talents, Suikotsu shrugged, "Give him time. I think he's beginning to listen to us all. He'll handle this situation like a man."

Turning his head back in the direction of the battle, the bald man frowned, "If it wasn't for him, Ginkotsu and I wouldn't be alive."

"See. He'll be fine. You underestimate him sometimes."

Feeling that he wasn't in the position to disagree, Renkotsu muttered a quiet, "Perhaps I do."

The whole time since Ginkotsu and Renkotsu's appearance on the hill side, Jakotsu had remained with a frozen gaze on the village before them. Finally, his senses coming out of their shock, his voice spoke up.

"He's alone."

Forcing himself upright, and turning to confront the others, his raised voice rang out across the area, "Why the hell is he fighting alone?"

"Jakotsu…" Suikotsu stood, walking towards him.

"He shouldn't be out there alone. He'll get killed," Jakotsu's panicked voice rang out as he reached for Jakotsutou.

Grabbing it up, he staggered forward. His vision blurring from the fever and his side in excruciating pain. Realizing what it was his companion was attempting to do, Suikotsu ran towards him quickly, holding him back from behind.

"Let me go!" He hissed, tugging against the taller man's grip.

"No Jakotsu, calm down he'll be fine."

"That youkai has almost killed most of us and you're letting him fight that thing alone? What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped back, still trying to free himself from Suikotsu's grip.

"Jakotsu, he doesn't want you to be killed."

"But he's…"

"If you die, then he might as well be dead. You know that. I know that. Now calm down and trust him for once. He's a man. Trust him to keep his promise to come back."

Looking back at serious brown eyes, Jakotsu faltered and stopped his struggles.

"Okay… I will. But if he doesn't come back…" He slumped back against Suikotsu then, allowed the brown-haired man to sit him on the ground, "If he doesn't come back, then what am I supposed do without him?"

-----------------------------


	27. Chapter 27: Weakness and Strength

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 27: Weakness and Strength**

The thunder seemed but a distant echo to Bankotsu as the pounding of his heartbeat thrummed in his mind.

_"The only sure way,"_ He thought to himself, his eyes carefully watching Gatenmaru's every move, _"Is if I can cut off his head. Even the strongest men and youkai can't fight anymore like that."_

The point of Banryuu shook slightly as he tightened his grip.

"What's the matter, human? You can't bring yourself to kill me?" The moth-youkai mocked.

"Actually," Bankotsu retorted, slowly easing the tip of the blade into Gatenmaru's throat, "I was just thinking over how I wanted to kill you."

Clenching his arm muscles, he silently prayed that his right-arm would be strong enough to deal the blow. Drawing it back quickly, the silver blur shimmered in the lightning's glow.

_"This is my last chance."_

Twisting his wrist to swing the blade, he found the motion hindered. Eyes widened as he felt the pressure holding him back.

"After all the times you've attacked me with it, you'd think you'd remember this," Gatenmaru mocked, his hands firmly gripping the lower scythe of Banryuu.

Bankotsu bit back his panic and cursed inwardly at his mistake.

_"I should have moved faster. I should have known better. I know one of Banryuu's weaknesses is its large size. Damnit why didn't I allow for that?"_

Thoughts came to an abrupt halt as Gatenmaru used his hold on the blade to his advantage. While Bankotsu remained in a semi-state of shock due to his mistake, the moth-youkai made his move. Lifting up Banryuu from his end, he twisted it at a vicious arc before slamming it and its owner into the ground. Bankotsu skidded into the mud, all his cuts and bruises feeling the harsh impact of the fall.

Triumphantly, the youkai grinned. The human laid out before him on the ground and the Banryuu now, in the enemy's possession.

_"Shit…"_ He paused, turning his head to cough- his lungs strained from the impact and the strain placed on them.

"How would you like it, human? To get killed by your own blade?" The youkai asked, confident smirk on his face.

Bankotsu blinked, trying to force his eyes to focus on the blur before him. Then, he noticed Gatenmaru walking closer; the fallen Shichinin-tai leader feeling the youkai's eyes boring down on him.

Smugly, he thrust the tip of Banryuu down- the blade just grazing the side of Bankotsu's face. But even through that, the young leader's eyes maintained their defiant glare back up at Gatenmaru.

"Not so easily scared, are we human?" He spat, his hand reaching down and yanking the injured human up by his long braided hair.

Mere inches from his face, Gatenmaru reached out and forcefully grabbed him by the chin.

"But since you pathetic humans have left me feeling a bit exhausted, I suppose it should be their pathetic leader that compensates for it."

Blue eyes widened as he realized where this was going.

_"No…Why won't my body move?"_ Bankotsu's thoughts panicked, as he tried to move his severely injured left arm to no avail.

Demonic eyes glared down at him as a sadistic smile played upon painted lips, his fangs glinting ominously in the night.

Never daring to look away from his impending fate, Bankotsu's mind raced.

_"Jakotsu, the others…if I don't stop him, he'll go after them."_

Gatenmaru opened his mouth, his plan to eat the young leader about to be put into play. Leaning in- his cold, haunting breath caused Bankotsu to shudder in repulsion.

_"I've got to…"_

Bankotsu froze then as the feeling of a slick and slimy tongue ran the course down the bloody gash on his cheek.

"Mmm, your blood tastes good for a human boy," Gatenmaru's low whisper was heard over the crash of thunder overhead.

With the flash of lightening, the image of Jakotsu and the others entered into the young leader's mind.

_(("Just promise me you'll never do that to me again, okay?"_

_"I promise. No cutting you up even if your blood does taste good, got that."))_

_"I've got to..."_

_(("Do you trust me?"_

_"Of course Bankotsu, why wouldn't I?"))_

_"…beat him…"_

_(("You know what's different about you and that cute soldier?"_

_"Uh…not exactly…"_

_"That soldier would have never kissed me back."))_

_"…to avenge…"_

_(("Just making sure your heart was still beating, that's all. And sure enough, it's still there."))_

_"…what he did…"_

_(("Jakotsu. Thanks for everything today."_

_"Someone's got to look out for you and I have no problem with that someone being me."))_

_"…to you."_

_(("I'm not sure what, but I feel something…different…when I think about you."))_

_"…Jakotsu."_

_(("Okay okay. I promise. And you'd better not make yourself sick worrying about me, deal?"_

_"Well pardon me for caring."_

_"I'll come back. I promise, okay?"_

_"I know."))_

"You bastard! Don't touch me!" Bankotsu's voice rang out across the village, his right fist impacting soundly on Gatenmaru's face.

The moth-youkai stumbled back as Bankotsu motioned to him to make the next move.

"Mocking me, are you?" The youkai seethed, then with a smirk- he spit forth his deadly saliva.

But in a blur that even Gatenmaru's youkai ability had trouble detecting, Bankotsu dodged the attack.

"Did you really think that you had me down?" The young leader questioned as his punch once again landed solidly on the youkai's face.

"Bastard," Gatenmaru cursed, his eyes darting quickly to his fallen axe.

At that slight movement of his eyes, both men dashed towards it.

Mud sloshing up around their hasty footsteps and each of their bodies straining with what little reserves of strength they had left. Skidding to a stop in front of Gatenmaru, Bankotsu shot a victorious grin over his shoulder at the weapon.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a pathetic human without your weapon?"

"Hmph. And I am to suppose that you can beat me without yours?" He shot back.

Bankotsu shrugged as much as his injuries would allow, "Not sure, but I'm willing to give it a try."

Gatenmaru laughed, "Did you hit your head? No mortal can beat me."

"No mortal eh?"

Bankotsu smirked to himself, his mind finding itself drifting to Jakotsu once again.

(("_Here's hoping you have the gods' blessings._"))

"Then, I'll just have to change that," He stated smugly.

Running forward, he drew back his fist, his aim directed at the gash on Gatenmaru's shoulder. The moth-youkai moved to counter, his mouth allowing silk strands to shoot forth after his prey.

Grabbing the silk with his left-hand and wincing as the pain shot up his arm, Bankotsu yanked it away from himself as his fist once again connected.

"Awfully slow, aren't we youkai? Did I make you tired?"

"Silence, you annoying insect!" He shot back, once again shooting forth his poisonous acid in an attempt to hinder Bankotsu's movements.

Dodging all but one small speck of the poison, the braided-young man winced as that one droplet hit his skin.

Bending down, he quickly snatched up a scrap of broken wood from the buildings and stabbed into his calf where the acid was currently beginning its deadly work. Biting back the pain, he sliced into the skin and cut the acid out, the blood covered scrap of wood being thrown to the muddy sea of rainwater and blood beneath their feet.

With a quick glance, Gatenmaru noticed Bankotsu's distraction for the moment and quickly moved past him. His sight set on the axe, Bankotsu knew he had to move for his own weapon if he was going to stand a chance.

Making it over to his blade, he raised it easily over his shoulder and began to head directly for the exposed back of the moth-youkai.

Gatenmaru was reaching for the handle of his axe when the blade struck, the speed and agility of the young leader not anything that the youkai had expected or allowed for.

Yelling out in pain, the black-haired youkai gave a half-hearted glare over his shoulder.

"Quite the annoying amount of energy coming from a mere human," He grumbled as the blood seeped down his back. Twisting towards Bankotsu, his axe clashed with Banryuu's blade.

"But, I really am sick of playing with you," Gatenmaru shouted as he raised the axe up once more and struck down. The blade of the axe meeting with the human flesh it desired.

Bankotsu wavered, his feet slowly stumbling backwards as the blood ran down the gash in his arm.

But much to his surprise, Gatenmaru didn't advance on him this time. Instead, he steadied himself with his axe and began to walk in the other direction.

"Consider yourself lucky, human," He spat out, before he slowly began to stagger out of the destroyed village.

"You bastard, come back here!" Bankotsu's voice strained as he tried to follow after him, Banryuu dragging beside him as his bloody arm refused to lift its weight.

But before he could continue his battle, his eyesight faded to black and he felt himself falling forward.

_"No, I haven't finished fighting yet…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------

The nearby hilltop was silent as the six members of the Shichinin-tai vigilantly watched the village below.

"He's not coming back…" Jakotsu's voice muttered dejectedly.

The bandaged and battered group all shifted their eyes to Suikotsu, hoping the brown-haired man would be able to offer some sort of comforting words.

But this time, even Suikotsu found himself without the optimism from before.

"Perhaps, I should go look for him," He muttered quietly.

"I'll go," Jakotsu shot back, his body struggling to stand once again.

"Jakotsu…"

"Just sit down. You're in no state to go out there," Renkotsu intervened.

"I can take Kyoukotsu with me. In case the Leader needs help. But Jakotsu- most of all, he'd want you and anyone else that's injured to stay here where it's safe."

"But…"

"Wait. Look," Mukotsu spoke up from where he sat beneath the tree.

At that, all six turned their eyes towards the small figure coming up from the village.

_"He's hurt,"_ Jakotsu thought to himself.

Without a moment to spare, he snatched up Jakotsutou and thrust it into the ground to help himself stand.

"Jakotsu- what are you…" Suikotsu began, only to be cut off.

"He's hurt," He said aloud as he began to stagger towards the other man.

Suikotsu frowned on seeing the figure of Bankotsu drawing closer. His clothes were tattered and bloody. His armor cracked and covered in blood and dirt. His left-arm was hanging limply to one side. And his right-arm, despite the blood trickling down it, was struggling to drag the heavy weight of Banryuu behind him.

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu called out, as he practically stumbled down the hill to meet him.

The young leader offered a half-hearted smile, "Jakotsu…"

The two men finally reached one another- Jakotsu's arms wrapping protectively around the shorter man and drawing him close against his chest.

"Thank the gods," His hushed voice managed.

Finally, Bankotsu spoke up, "I'm sorry. I let him get away."

He hung his head at that, ashamed by his admission.

"You're alive. I'm alive. All of us are alive. That's all that matters now."

Bankotsu looked up, his face letting a weak smile show through, "But I didn't avenge anything."

"If you managed to get that youkai to flee, you did much more than any normal human could."

"You really think so?"

Jakotsu smiled as he wiped a smudge of blood off Bankotsu's face and casually licked it off his finger.

"I don't need vengeance. I just…" He shifted his gaze, "I just wanted you to come back alive. There's a lot of things we need to talk about, and I'd regret never telling you…"

At that, Bankotsu blinked innocently- the tough façade of the fighter hidden behind large blue eyes.

"Jakotsu…about that…"

The taller man quirked an eyebrow, glancing back up the hill at where the others seemed to wait.

"Bankotsu, we'll talk later. Right now we need to get your injuries treated. We have the rest of our lives to talk."

Bankotsu smiled at that, and gave a light nod, "Okay, Jakotsu."

And with that, Jakotsu wrapped a light arm around Bankotsu's shoulders and the two climbed the rest of the way up the hill.

-------------------------------------------------


	28. Chapter 28: Speaking from the Heart

Revised Edition with changed/added footage: 8-8-2006

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 28: Speaking from the Heart**

The five other members seemed to watch in revered silence as they watched Jakotsu help their young leader up the hillside. They'd each fought the youkai, whether face to face or fighting his poison, and they knew that for Bankotsu to come back alive was a feat in itself.

Doing his best to keep his head upright, Bankotsu surveyed the injuries of the others as he neared them.

"Is everyone going to be okay?" He directed the question towards Suikotsu, figuring the doctor had tended to each of them or at least had an idea of the severity of their wounds.

"You're the only one I'm truly concerned about right now, Oo-aniki," The brown haired man replied in all sincerity.

"Renkotsu- your leg…"

"It will be fine," He cut him off; "Both Ginkotsu and I will be fine."

"You almost had him, I'm proud of you guys," Bankotsu remarked as Jakotsu sat him down in the grass between the others.

Seeing that he was attempting to stay good-hearted despite his injures and the fact Gatenmaru had escaped, Renkotsu shook his head. Leave it to be optimistic while looking like he was half-dead already.

"It's strengthened all of us, I believe. From the looks of it though, your fight was much more challenging."

Bankotsu smiled at the outright compliment, "Perhaps it was, but I still let him get away."

Having remained silent up until now, Jakotsu sighed loudly, "Mou! No one cares about that!"

He winced as Suikotsu began to apply salve to his wounds, "But I…"

"No buts- you're alive. That's what matters, right?" Jakotsu reprimanded.

All of the others gave their nods in agreement and Suikotsu spoke up.

"That youkai lost all his men and ran off after fighting you, but you were able to walk back up that hill with your head up- you and all of us still alive. Jakotsu's right. That is what is important here."

"I guess you're right, that is what's important here."

"What happened, Oo-aniki?" Kyoukotsu questioned, looking down from where he stood.

"You mean the fight? It's kinda complicated."

"Why don't you tell us about it while Suikotsu gets you bandaged up?" Mukotsu spoke up from where he rested nearby.

"Gesh-shi! That sounds like a good idea," Ginkotsu piped up.

"It might keep your mind off some of the pain," Suikotsu explained.

"All right. Well, it started when I first saw him- he was about to attack Renkotsu and Ginkotsu, so I had to rush to step in…."

--------------------------------------------------------

As the leader of the Shichinin-tai gave a brief description of the battle that had occurred, Suikotsu bandaged up his injures and made sure all the others were all right before bundling his supplies back up for the journey back the base.

Each of them gathered up their bloody weapons and assisted their battered companions to where they gathered by the entrance to the forest. All that is, but Bankotsu and Jakotsu, who remained resting by the tree.

Looking between Kyoukotsu, who was carrying Mukotsu in his hands, and Ginkotsu and Suikotsu, who supported Renkotsu on either side, Bankotsu knew that there was no way to safely get all of them back at once.

"Oo-aniki, do I need to assist you?" Suikotsu questioned, knowing that Jakotsu couldn't help Bankotsu alone.

"Just go on without us."

"But Oo-aniki…"

"This is an order. Take the others and go. Once they are safe, then return for us."

The five looked amongst themselves for a moment before taking in how serious and firm Bankotsu was being. Suikotsu gave a gentle nod towards the others before speaking.

"I'll come back with Kyoukotsu as soon as we can."

"All right, Suikotsu. Be careful, all of you."

He smiled, "Just worry about yourself, Oo-aniki."

"Bankotsu, are you sure about this?" Jakotsu questioned.

"None of us need the excess strain. We're tough; we can just rest here until they can help us back."

"Oo-aniki, here," Suikotsu called out tossing a small sprig of herbs towards him, "Just crush it and rub it into any wound that's causing pain. It'll help until I can get back."

"Thanks, Suikotsu."

The five quietly murmured amongst themselves, but knew that in this Bankotsu was adamant. He wanted to put their well being before his own and they were all very grateful for his kindness.

---------------------------------------------------------

Once the sound of the other's footsteps died off and the forest returned to silence Bankotsu found himself looking over to where Jakotsu was. Slowly forcing himself to stand, he braced himself against the tree as he moved towards where the pink-clad warrior sat.

"You're going to agitate the wounds if you move about too much," Jakotsu snapped at him.

"Keh. I'm cold and Suikotsu told me awhile back that body heat helps."

Jakotsu blinked as he processed that; then he gently extended an arm up to help Bankotsu sit down. As the young leader rested beside him, Jakotsu could almost sense the pain emanating from his tattered body. His breathing was labored from the excess movement and his eyes were struggling to remain focused.

It was as if he was a broken china doll- except that his spirit was still strong, if not stronger than before. And that small observation let Jakotsu know that everything would be all right.

The rain was just a light sprinkle now and the sun would rise in a few hours. It was a refreshing feeling, like it was washing clean the blood that stained the ground red. Soon all the flames would be extinguished and the town would be nothing but charred remains. Smiling to himself, Jakotsu looked over the bloodied form next to him.

"_Damn, he looks gorgeous like that,_" He thought to himself, his eyes hungrily taking in the cuts and blood.

Bankotsu's eyes snapped open, leveling Jakotsu with a stern gaze.

"If you even remotely think of getting turned on by my current state, forget it. Having that bastard of a youkai try and eat me was quite enough for one night."

"He did _what_?" Jakotsu shouted, his voice echoing off the hollow ruins of the town.

Blue eyes blinked a moment before Bankotsu laughed lightly; stopping when it began to strain his injuries.

"What's so funny?" The taller hissed, his hand darting over and grasping Bankotsu's face.

For a moment, dark eyes burned into blue before the shorter smirked.

"You're jealous," He found himself laughing again, "I don't know why it's so funny- but it is."

The firm grasp slowly withdrew, Jakotsu's hand pulling back for a moment before he reached back out to Bankotsu once again. A light pout graced his features as he leaned in towards Bankotsu's face.

"So I take it you're all right?"

The laughter paused, replaced by a moment of labored breathing. With a smile, Bankotsu managed to nod in the positive.

"Yah, I am."

In an instant, Jakotsu felt as if a great burden had been lifted and he sighed loudly. "_Sheesh, he shouldn't scare me like that. If I ever found out that some other man laid a finger on him…_"

He halted his inner tirade, finding himself confused as to where it was going.

"_I guess Suikotsu was right. This isn't like me. Men are just toys to me, something to play with and kill once they panic and reject me. But with Bankotsu- he's my friend, my companion. He's someone I've grown to…_"

"Jakotsu?"

The innocent voice interrupted his thoughts and he found himself looking at the very person he was thinking of.

"Hmm?"

"You just went quiet, is something wrong?"

"No," Jakotsu diverted his eyes. Inside, he felt the same warm emotions surging again, "It's just…"

"_I want to hold him- not hurt him. I want to see him smiling, not screaming in pain or terror. I just want to be with him and that's enough for me. But I…_"

"It's just what?" Bankotsu prompted, becoming more and more perplexed by his companion's strange behavior.

"I was…" He paused, choosing his words carefully, "I was just worried that he'd acted like me."

Bankotsu's eyes widened, not even realizing how his off-hand remark might be taken in that manner.

"_He thought that Gatenmaru had…oh gods, Jakotsu…_"

"He only licked the blood off my cheek. I didn't let him get any further than that."

Jakotsu remained silent and Bankotsu found himself struggling to clarify.

"Jakotsu, it wasn't like you."

"How so?" He snapped, "It's no different than how I act. I'm the same as that monster."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true! Think back to that time I got that way around you, didn't you feel the same? Pinned beneath as we tried to…"

"Stop it!" Bankotsu finally yelled, the low rumbles of thunder in the distance echoing his cry.

"Then stop lying to me, I thought you trusted me!"

The two fell silent- that matter of trust causing the lowest blow.

"Jakotsu…" The young leader trailed off, and if he hadn't turned away, Jakotsu might have noticed the pained look that filled his eyes.

"Sorry. But I can't stand listening to you deny the facts," Jakotsu began, "When it comes down to it, what that youkai did to you is no different than what I did. Our minds were on two thoughts- enjoy the panicked beautiful body and kill. That's all."

"You're wrong."

"Bankotsu, you can't keep…"

"How do you know what I felt? Both those times it was completely different. Sure, I was scared when you got like that but I never once thought that you'd deep down have it in you to go through with it. And even if you did take things further it's not like I would have been repulsed by your touch like I was his. I didn't want him that close to me. But with you…"

The whole day seemed to rush back into Bankotsu's head. Every moment he thought that something terrible was going to befall them- Jakotsu getting injured, his own failures against Gatenmaru- each one had a tiny margin for surviving and they somehow lucked out and fell in that margin.

"_Our lives…we never know when it might be our last moment. We're killers, but it is so easy for one of us to be killed._"

"Jakotsu…" He swallowed hard as he shakily brought himself to look into the other man's eyes, "With you, I want you close. I…" Nervously he glanced away, his bloodied hand clenching into a fist as he forced the words from his heart out through his lips, "I care about you, a lot. And I'm still not sure why. I'm still very confused but my feelings for you…they're…"

He fell silent for a moment, his eyes tightly closed as if opening them would break the spell. A shaky breath caused Jakotsu to lean closer, curiosity piqued yet worried just the same.

"Bankotsu?" The name rolled off his tongue gently, a mixture of concern and confusion.

"…I love you. Beyond that of just a friend."

It was the quietest of whispers mingled amongst the light drumming of the falling rain, but Jakotsu heard it and his eyes widened at the words he was certain the other man had just said.

Barely registering anything but the rain and Bankotsu, Jakotsu found himself staring at him intently. His eyes traced the outline of the braided man, seeking the reason why his heart raced the way it did.

"_How could just those words…_" He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, but the answers all came back the same.

"_Never even when with the most handsome soldier- has my heart beaten this rapidly. And I don't want anymore from him than what he's given to me with those words. No bloodlust. No lustful desires. None of those things have ever made me feel like this._"

Jakotsu's mind came to a quick stop as he realized what must be going through Bankotsu's mind at that moment.

"_He's always been so tough. Probably wanted to grow up and be like his Father. I'm okay with how I am. I've always known I was different, but he must be so confused. And to tell me that, to admit that he loved me…"_

Hesitantly on seeing how tense Bankotsu's form was, Jakotsu slowly wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Thank you," He murmured softly. Those two words the only ones he could think of to convey how grateful he was for all that Bankotsu had done. Slowly, the black-haired man opened his eyes and looked up to Jakotsu.

Any words he might have said died on his lips as he noted the tear trailing down his companion's face.

"You're…crying."

Jakotsu smiled, leaning his head further against Bankotsu, "So are you."

Weakly raising his battled arm, he brushed the tears from his face. Then, without a thought otherwise, he did the same for Jakotsu.

"I don't understand," He murmured, eyes absently looking out at the horizon.

"As long as it feels right to you to feel this way, then that's all that matters," Jakotsu replied, wanting to assure any doubts were gone before following Bankotsu down this path in life.

"How did you…"

"Did I know that I was different?" He finished, knowing already what it was he was asking.

Bankotsu nodded, slightly embarrassed by bringing it up to begin with.

"Like I said, it just felt right. I would look at a girl and she was just that- a girl. But when I look at a guy, I see possibilities. That's when I guess I knew. But I'm no expert on it."

"You know more than I do," Bankotsu muttered, leaning forward to hide his face.

"I know lust. Love is just something I've been seeking."

The two fell silent at that; the soft rhythm of the rain seeming to echo their heartbeats. With a soft smile, Jakotsu closed his eyes and reached out to take one of Bankotsu's hands.

"I guess I can stop looking now," He said, gently intertwining their fingers together.

"Jakotsu…" Bankotsu looked up, his eyes locking with Jakotsu's.

"We can figure out this whole being in love thing together. Just you and me," Jakotsu leaned his face forward, resting his forehead against Bankotsu's for the moment.

"Okay."

"Neh, Bankotsu?"

"Hmm?"

Leaning a bit closer, he continued, "Can I kiss you?"

Bankotsu blinked, "You've never asked permission before. Why are you starting now?"

"Because before I don't think either of us were certain about anything. We were just acting off impulse. This is something beyond that."

"It's okay," Bankotsu answered his face reddening as he acknowledged his reply.

Shifting forward on his knees, Jakotsu slowly cupped Bankotsu's face in his hand. Almost reverently, he stroked his thumb across the lips he was about to claim. He wanted to cherish this, hold it in his mind as something important.

"Bankotsu," Jakotsu's voice was hushed; words meant only for the one he spoke to, "I want you to know- I love you, too."

He leaned all the way in, capturing the lips of the man he spoke to. It was as if he embodied everything he'd been thinking, all his emotions, into that one action. And without a single word more from either one of them, they spoke volumes to one another. All the confusion, the happiness, and the feeling of acceptance wrapped into that one single kiss.

Withdrawing, the two found themselves catching their breaths as they both managed a slight smile.

After a moment, Bankotsu finally spoke, "So…that's…love?

Jakotsu leaned his forehead back forward against Bankotsu's as he smirked, "I guess it is."

"It…feels right," He stated simply.

"Then that's all that matters."

"Okay."

Bankotsu shifted a bit, leaning into Jakotsu's arms and resting his head against his chest.

"I'm…kinda tired."

"It's been a long day."

"That it has, that..." He yawned as he clasped at the front of Jakotsu's yukata, "…it has."

And with those few words escaping his lips, he closed his eyes and found himself drifting off to sleep. Jakotsu looked up, ironically noting that the sun was just starting to rise on the horizon.

Intent on mocking it, he quietly murmured, "Goodnight, Bankotsu."

-------------------------------------------


	29. Chapter 29: Nakama

Author's Note: At long last, it's updated! So sorry for the delay, but the revisal of the earlier chapters took way longer than anticipated due to the problems I found in some of the earlier material. Things that I felt were OOC or I just flat-out was unhappy with have been changed- meaning that chapters 1-28 now all feature UNSEEN FOOTAGE and edited scenes. One chapter in specific is Chapter 15, which was rewritten completely from scratch. I highly encourage everyone to take the time to re-read the story before reading onward, since I will probably reference some of the changed or edited footage. Also, just because I am so much happier with this story with these changes and edits in place.

I hope you enjoy and thank you all for your patience!

Japanese word:

Nakama: a group of friends as close as family

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 29: Nakama**

It had been several hours; Jakotsu gauged squinting up at the sun in the sky, since they'd both fallen asleep that morning. He glanced down at Bankotsu, about to stir him awake to see how he was feeling. But on seeing the content look on the young man's face, Jakotsu found he didn't have the heart to wake him.

After all, he could clearly see the steady rise and fall of Bankotsu's chest and he could feel the constant heartbeat pressing through the Bankotsu's back where he laid against him. He was alive and doing fine; that was enough for Jakotsu.

Listening to the quiet rustle of the forest, Jakotsu's ears picked up the faint sound of horses approaching. Not sure if it was a bandit, or worse yet- Gatenmaru himself, returning to finish them off or an innocent traveler; the dark-haired man pulled Jakotsutou from where it rested by him and readied himself to attack.

"Oi, Jakotsu! Oo-aniki!" A familiar voice called out from atop one of the horses.

Riding into view, Jakotsu smiled up at the man.

"Suikotsu, what's this?"

The man smirked, "Found the three running about in the forest on my way back. My guess is they ran off from the town when we attacked last night. Either way, now we have quicker ride back to the base."

"Bankotsu, time to go," Jakotsu murmured, gently nudging him.

Slowly stirring, he winced on feeling the pains of all his injuries. Reaching up to rub at his eyes, Bankotsu brought the world back into focus.

"Ah, Suikotsu- you're back. With…horses?"

"I figured we could use a faster way of getting to the base," He replied.

Bankotsu nodded, "How's everyone doing?"

"Resting right now, but they're all alive and we've not lost any legs or arms either."

The young leader's face lit up at that, "I'm glad to hear that. Jakotsu, you ready to go back?"

"Aww, but I thought we'd just continue to sit here and bleed so much that this tree's leaves go red," Jakotsu replied with a pout.

The other two laughed, glad to see that Jakotsu was in the mood for jokes.

"The leaves will change colors enough in the fall, so I think we'll keep our blood to ourselves."

Jakotsu tugged at Bankotsu's braid, "Aniki, you're no fun!"

"All right you two, save the playful banter for when you're bandaged up better," Suikotsu remarked, jumping down from the horse to help the two get up, "We've got three horses, so we can rest the weapons on one, one for me and you two on the other."

"Sounds good to me," Bankotsu replied as Suikotsu helped him stand.

"And Jakotsu, you're going to have to hold the reins for Bankotsu since he shouldn't be straining that arm of his."

"Gotcha. Mou, I haven't ridden a horse in forever…"

"Yah, I think the last time was back when it was just five of us- wasn't it?"

"Oo-aniki, you surely remember that fiasco. I know I'll never forget it," Suikotsu said, laughing a bit to himself.

"Oh yes, Ginkotsu riding a horse. I wasn't sure who to feel more sorry for- Ginkotsu for the way all of us laughed at him or the horse for supporting his weight."

The three laughed at the memory as Jakotsu shakily stood and moved beside Bankotsu. Steadying the horse, Suikotsu helped Jakotsu up first before assisting Bankotsu up after him.

Once they were certain that he was situated in a way that didn't aggravate any of his wounds, Jakotsu wrapped his arms around Bankotsu and took up the reins.

"We'll be ready to go once I get the weapons loaded," Suikotsu remarked, reaching down to lift Banryuu onto the horse's back. The steed strained under its weight and the brown-haired man opted to carry Jakotsutou on his back instead of burdening the beast anymore.

"We set to go?" Bankotsu asked, resting back against Jakotsu.

"Sure are," Suikotsu said, nudging his horse into motion and leading the one with Banryuu behind him. Jakotsu quickly got their horse to follow and the three headed off into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------

They'd been traveling for awhile in silence, when Suikotsu slowed his horse's pace to gallop alongside the other horse.

"Oh, I thought I should mention something to you two before we get back."

The two looked over to their friend at that, wondering to themselves what it was Suikotsu had to say.

"I'll be blunt about this, just to make sure I get my point across. I've known you two for a long time, and I've seen you two growing up a little bit here and there. Anyways, I guess what I'm saying is- be good to each other, okay? I'll keep it a secret between the three of us until you want to bring it up with the others, so don't go blowing your cover making lots of noise at night or something."

Bankotsu blanched as Jakotsu just started laughing.

"Ooh, so that means I have the go-ahead to molest him anytime it's just you present then?" The pink-clad warrior teased.

"Go right ahead," Suikotsu replied with a laugh. Bankotsu just frowned.

"Hey, who said we were in _that_ kind of relationship yet?" The young leader finally managed to stammer out.

Suikotsu shrugged, "One thing tends to lead to another, yah know."

"Aww, don't worry Bankotsu. We can fix that right now," Jakotsu murmured with a impish smirk on his face. Shifting the reins to one hand, he let his free hand wander up Bankotsu's leg towards his waist.

"Jakotsu, don't put your hands there!" He exclaimed, knowing his face had to be scarlet.

Suikotsu started laughing as Jakotsu gave him a quick grope before pulling his hand away.

"Sorry, but the man made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"…what have I gotten myself into?" Bankotsu muttered to himself.

Jakotsu leaned down and pecked a kiss onto his forehead, "A whole mess of trouble, that's what. And you have no one to blame but yourself."

"I'll remember that next time me and my subconscious have a talk."

"You guys are great, you know that?" Suikotsu commented, nudging his horse to a faster pace, "Jakotsu has an injured leg, a gash in his side and almost died of a youkai's poison. And Oo-aniki has a broken arm, who knows how many cuts and probably several other injuries I've not even noticed yet. And here you are- laughing and joking without a care in the world. I suppose it's that kind of life philosophy that's kept you alive this long."

Bankotsu's face turned thoughtful at that, thinking back to how he'd made it through the rough times in the past.

"I can't speak on Jakotsu's behalf, but I will say one thing…"

"What's that, Oo-aniki?"

"Ever since I started the Shichinin-tai, my reason for fighting has changed. I used to fight for money and just to outright survive from day to day. But now…" His mind drifted back to his battle with Gatenmaru, "Now I'm fighting for you guys too. So we can keep on having fun and living our lives to the fullest."

Jakotsu rested his chin on Bankotsu's head, "You are one of a kind, you know that?"

"The group definitely has grown closer, that's for sure," Suikotsu added.

"Yah, we have. I hope the guys won't mind, but I think once I get healed up a bit I'm going to ditch the base."

"Oo-aniki?"

"What for?" Jakotsu questioned.

"So we can travel around together. We can stay in the villages we're assigned to destroy before moving on. Use some of our money or ask the Daimyou that hire us for lodging. It'll be like one great adventure. We'll make our name known everywhere."

"I like the sound of that," Suikotsu murmured.

"So do I," Jakotsu spoke up, "Now you'll always be with us."

"Yeah, just like the Shichinin-tai should be," Bankotsu continued, "All seven of us."

Suikotsu slowed up his horse as the yashiki came into view; Jakotsu pulled back on the reins to have his horse do the same. As they neared the building, Mukotsu was sitting on the porch with several bags.

"Oo-aniki, the messengers from all the Daimyou we've worked for lately sent their messengers with the rest of the money for the successful missions."

"You didn't strain yourself lifting all those did you, Mukotsu?" Bankotsu asked, looking down at the bandaged poison user.

"Nah, I had Kyoukotsu move them out here."

The horses came to a stop and Suikotsu jumped off, walking over to the other horse to help Bankotsu down. Once the young leader was standing on the ground, leaning against Jakotsu for support, he grinned as he got an idea.

"Suikotsu, aside from you who's in the best condition to go into the local town for some supplies?"

"Well, Kyoukotsu's in the best health, but he and the townspeople rarely get along well."

"I should be fine, Bankotsu," Jakotsu spoke up from beside him.

"I would offer to, but I'm still stiff from that explosion that hit me," Mukotsu spoke up, "And Renkotsu's leg isn't in any shape to be walked on."

"Jakotsu, you sure you're up to it?"

"We'll need some new clothes 'til we can get ours mended, don't you think?" He asked, sticking his finger through one of the bloody holes in Bankotsu's shirt.

"And you're usually the one to tend to that, so I suppose if you take it easy it should be fine."

"I will, trust me."

"I do."

Resisting the urge to peck Bankotsu on the cheek, Jakotsu led him over to the porch where he sat beside Mukotsu. Suikotsu went into yashiki for a moment, returning with a pile of bandages.

"Do what you can for Oo-aniki, Mukotsu. I'll get the rest later. With the horses, it shouldn't take long at all."

Counting through the bags, Bankotsu tossed a larger one to Suikotsu and then a second one to Jakotsu with his good arm.

"Suikotsu, get all the food and sake you can with that amount. Jakotsu, get some suitable clothes for all of us and don't try and buy me a pink yukata again."

The taller man smirked, "Oh you remember that little stunt, do you?"

"I wasn't amused then and considering my rough night, I doubt it would suit me right now," He replied.

"All right, I'll find you a kimono instead."

"Very funny, Jakotsu."

Suikotsu leaned Banryuu and Jakotsutou against the porch, taking the third horse along with them to carry back the supplies. As the two mounted their horses and road off, Bankotsu sighed and started to pry his armor and shirt off his dry-blood encrusted skin.

"How's everyone else doing, Mukotsu?"

"The cut on Ginkotsu's arm will probably scar a little, but he'll be able to use it fine. Suikotsu got Renkotsu's leg set properly and so it should heal without a problem. Luckily, it was a clean break."

"Good. And you?"

He gestured to the bandage on his forehead, "Sympathy point to impress the ladies, along with various cuts and bruises all over."

"Sounds like the treatment I got," Bankotsu remarked, "Along with this broken arm."

Mukotsu reached over and examined it, "Dislocated your shoulder pretty badly, it seems. And probably one broken bone. It certain looks a hell of a lot worse."

"You can say that again," He said looking over at the way it dangled down. Pulling off his shirt, he wadded it up and used it to wipe the dried blood off his skin.

"…Looks like we should have had them get some bandages as well," Mukotsu said on noting all the cuts that covered the man's upper torso.

"Can you go get a sheet from inside? I'll just use that so we don't run out."

The man shakily got to his feet, turning to head inside, "I'll get Kyoukotsu to rip it into some smaller strips for you."

"Okay, thanks," He paused a moment, his previous idea spawning another idea, "Oh- and Mukotsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Have Kyoukotsu come out here, I have a favor to ask of him."

-------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before Suikotsu and Jakotsu returned from the town, a horse loaded down with all the supplies that had been requested. And with Kyoukotsu's help, the other part of the leader's idea hadn't taken long at all.

His upper torso bandaged with the torn sheets, Bankotsu sat before the room as Suikotsu worked on setting his arm back into place. Surveying the large room he assumed was once a daimyou's main hall for greeting guests, Bankotsu felt as if everything would definitely be just fine.

The others who'd been stirred from where they rested in their rooms thought it strange at first; but now as the large room was filled wall to wall with the futons for all seven of them, they began to figure out what their leader was up to.

"So you're probably wondering why I had Kyoukotsu move everyone here, Bankotsu began, "To be put bluntly- we've just fought on hell of a battle and, thankfully, all of us lived through it. And so, since some of us aren't in any condition to be up and moving about at the moment, I figured we could all just gather here instead."

He lifted his sake cup and the six others raised their cups as well.

"Let us celebrate our victory in not losing a single one of our friends to our formidable foe. To the Shichinin-tai who will never die."

The group smiled at that, echoing the sentiment before they all downed their cups of sake.

"Okay then, let's eat. We've all earned it!" Bankotsu said, as the group passed around the food that had been prepared.

Renkotsu smiled as he looked to the group. So many teams, duos and armies were broken up during dire situations like this; torn in two by differences of opinion on what went wrong when they failed to win. But for some reason, even through Gatenmaru escaped, there wasn't a single member of the Shichinin-tai that looked or acted as if they'd failed.

"_If anything,"_ Renkotsu noted, "_This battle has brought us all closer. This group of friends…no- we are nakama."_

-----------------------------------------


End file.
